Shattered Lives
by Irishborn
Summary: [COMPLETE] After an unexpected encounter in Paris, will Zach and Kendall ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Maria Grey said as she stood looking into the eyes of the man she loved. "I know I've said this before… but if I could be two people…"

Zach Slater took her hand in his, instantly transported in his mind to the casita they had shared in the Nevada desert, "I know… but your kids… they need you now. You have to do what is best for your children… and I… and I have to do what is best for mine."

The late afternoon sun streamed into the window of Zach's office at his east coast casino, and Zach couldn't help but smile when he thought about how many times he and Maria had said goodbye to each other in the last year. This time, though, it was final. After being falsely imprisoned for a crime he did not commit, they had both said and done things that would make a future relationship impossible. And to be fair… he had finally realized that the woman he had loved so completely was more real to him in his memories than the flesh and bone woman standing in his office.

Maria lifted her hand and gently stroked his cheek, fresh tears falling from her eyes, "If there was any way that we could be together… I realize what a colossal waste I have made of my life. I lost both of the men I loved because I couldn't commit to either of you… and I almost destroyed your life in the process. I'm sorry doesn't begin to cover everything that happened…"

Zach tugged at her hand and hugged her against him, allowing her to cry on his shoulder as he comforted her, "Shh… shh… shh… it's alright… it's over now… it's time to pick up the pieces and start over… just like Erica says, 'New Beginnings'."

Maria pulled back with a look of anger, which dissolved into laughter when she saw the smile on Zach's face, "You said that on purpose, didn't you? Trying to make me laugh?"

"Of course, I did… I knew you couldn't stand here feeling sorry for yourself when her name was mentioned," Zach said with a grin. He looked into her laughing eyes for a moment before he lowered his head and kissed her passionately. In spite of everything they had been through, the physical attraction he felt for this woman had not diminished.

Maria answered his kiss with one of her own and they found themselves swept away, just as they had been every time they were together since he arrived in Pine Valley. In Zach's mind, bells clanged while he waited for Maria to put a stop to it… to deny herself the loving release that they had both so long deserved—but it never came.

She pushed his suit jacket off and pulled his shirt from his pants, while he worked at the fastenings on her clothing, neither of them breaking the kiss. Soon they found themselves in a state of undress, but neither one had any intention of stopping the other. In this moment, they were back at their casita, making love for the sheer joy of living. Zach pulled away, groaning softly, and crossed the room in a few long strides to lock the door.

Half expecting her to use that moment to pull away, he was surprised to turn around and find her standing naked holding her arms out to him. He welcomed her back into the shelter of his arms and they made love in the floor of his office—as they should have done many months earlier.

Afterwards, they sat on his sofa holding each other, wrapped in the blanket he had brought from their casita. "Where did you… I though this was in the storage…" Maria said in confusion.

"After you threw it at my head, I realized that I couldn't let those things be destroyed after all. I brought this back to my office… I don't know why… maybe I just thought it would make me feel closer to you… I guess it's a lucky thing that I did," Zach said with a grin.

Maria smiled and laid her head against his shoulder, "You know this doesn't change anything…"

"Yes, I know… but I'm glad we were able to have this time together… now we can both move on, and know for sure that we have made the right decision," Zach whispered against her hair.

"You mean… you're not going to… you're not even… ?" Maria said in surprise, pulling away from Zach and sitting up.

"Remember when I told you about Edmund's death… how I said we were finished?" Zach asked her as Maria nodded mutely. "I knew it then… what we had in the desert was gone, and we would never get it back. You are the most passionate and desirable woman that I have ever known… and I did love you deeply… but it was Maureen…"

Maria looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I've really messed things up, haven't I?"

Zach shook his head before pulling her to him and kissing her gently. He withdrew and walked over to his desk. Standing before the credenza, he paused for a moment before picking up the small painting of their casita, and returning to hand it to her, "Here… this is yours now. I had it for a while, but I think that you need it more. Anyway… I've still got the real thing…"

"You… you'll keep it?" she asked him almost timidly.

"For now… who knows what the future holds… I'm in no hurry to dispose of it," Zach answered. "But it's time for you to get dressed and go to your kids… you have a long journey ahead of you."

Zach helped Maria stand and solicitously helped her to dress. She mused aloud, "Who would have ever thought that _I _would be the one leaving Pine Valley and _you_ would be staying? I know this is the right decision for us… moving close to Mateo and his family will give us all a chance to start fresh. I'll never regain my children's trust or their love unless we find a way to start over… and that can't happen here… too many people would make sure that I pay for Edmund's death."

"You're not still blaming yourself for that, are you? You know that you did nothing to deserve the way he treated you. It was his own obsession that drove him down that path… and put him right in the way of Lavery… if he had spent more of his energy loving you and less of it on revenge, he'd probably be alive today," Zach said in irritation.

Maria smiled wanly, "I know… in my head I know… but my heart… I've lost you both… I've alienated my children… now I'm uprooting us all to start over again… I have a lot to do…"

"Anita will be there to help you… she loves you and Sam and Maddie… and your brother…"

"Mateo and Haley will make sure that we're fine… it's the right thing to do…" Maria said as she walked into his private bathroom to fix her hair and make-up. Her voice drifted from behind the door, "And what about Ethan? Will you find a way to make peace with him?"

"My son has his own crimes to pay for… and he will have to pay for them. I will do him no favors if I pull strings or use my influence to get the charges dropped or reduced. He may hate me for the rest of his life, but at least he'll have a life. The path that he was on would have lead to same place that your husband's did… and I would rather my son live to hate me than die like Michael or Edmund," Zach said sadly. "In the meantime, I've petitioned the court for my rightful inheritance, and I'll soon be the head of Cambias Industries… just as my father always planned."

Maria returned to the office, "Oh, Zach… I was hoping that you wouldn't have to do that…"

"I don't want anything to do with Cambias, but I won't let it consume my soul the way it did the old man, and Michael and Ethan. I'm paying a visit to Bianca in Paris, to explain what I'm doing and why… hopefully she'll work with me to dismantle the evil empire and find a way to make it into something good. After what happened to Ethan, I know she wouldn't want to risk that happening to Miranda… and I could use a visit with my niece… the one true thing in my life." Zach said as he handed Maria her purse and the casita painting.

She accepted both items and kissed him softly before crossing the room and opening the door, "I will always love you, Zach."

Zach stood quietly, not answering, as she left the room and closed the door behind her. He sat behind his desk and looked absently at the papers on his desk before picking up the telephone, "Edie… get me on a flight to Paris… tonight if possible."

_

* * *

_

_Edited to remove song lyrics_

5


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall Hart found herself standing in the lobby of the Paris apartment building occupied by her sister Bianca Montgomery, Bianca's baby daughter Miranda and Bianca's friend Maggie Stone. It was a temporary apartment, as Bianca was having a much larger one renovated so that she could accommodate visitors from the United States. This visit, though, Kendall would be staying at a nearby hotel.

After trying unsuccessfully to communicate with a security guard, Kendall pulled out her cell phone and dialed her sister's number, "Binks… I'm in the lobby but I can't make them understand that I'm family… they won't let me come up to see you…"

Bianca smiled to herself as she called out to her friend Maggie, "I'm going downstairs. Kendall's in the lobby! They're pretending they don't speak English, and my sister's getting a little unwound."

As the elevator doors opened, Bianca saw Kendall standing in the lobby trying to explain for probably the tenth time that she was Bianca's sister and should be allowed to visit. If Kendall had called ahead and warned Bianca of the visit, she could have made arrangements to have her admitted, but Bianca knew that Kendall was never going to stand on ceremony… she was just too impulsive to be guided by a schedule.

The sisters hugged in the lobby before entering the elevator arm-in-arm. Kendall turned to her sister, "What's with the guard dog?"

Bianca laughed, "The Cambias board is a little paranoid about Miranda being kidnapped, so they've added all this security. The 'guard dog' speaks about a dozen languages—including English. She understood everything you said, but won't let anybody even call up to the apartment without being cleared in advance."

"Well… you could have warned me that I'd be facing the French Inquisition before I flew all the way over to take my niece shopping!" Kendall said in mock irritation.

"Well… you could have called and let me know you were coming…" Bianca laughed back. "It's okay… Miranda is going to be so thrilled to see her Auntie Kendall."

The sisters spent time visiting and playing with the baby before discussing the real reason for Kendall's visit. Bianca knew much of what had happened in Pine Valley—about Edmund Grey's murder, and about how Kendall's boyfriend—and Miranda's cousin—Ethan Ramsey had falsely accused his father of being the killer. Bianca had been very grateful for the time and space between Paris and Pine Valley, but had been kept informed by various family members as the events unfurled. She wasn't surprised at all that Kendall had shown up on her doorstep after Ethan had been arrested for false accusations and obstruction of justice. None of the charges would keep him in jail for very long, but they were still felonies and the only man who could get the charges dropped had been unwilling to lift a finger in his son's defense.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Bianca asked Kendall after Miranda had gone down for her nap.

Kendall nodded, "Tell me what you know, and I'll fill in the blanks."

Bianca answered, "Well… I know that Ryan's brother murdered Edmund… but that Ethan claimed to be an eyewitness to Zach doing the crime. You know… I can't believe Zach… first he denies Ethan is his son… now he won't even help Ethan get out of jail… again… he is the coldest man I have ever met… I was right to make sure that he is not a part of Miranda's life."

"No… no… Binks… you've go it all wrong," Kendall said, shaking her head emphatically.

"Now you're _defending_ Zach?" Bianca asked in stunned surprise.

"We were all wrong about Zach… and you were right… when you first got to know him… before Ethan twisted everything up about him…" Kendall answered. "I don't want to admit it, because let me tell you, he's the most frustrating man I've ever met in my life… but Ethan is the one who messed things up… not Zach."

"Okay… I guess you need to fill in a lot of blanks," Bianca answered. "How about we make some tea? Maggie will be at school for most of the afternoon, so we won't be disturbed."

The two women made some tea and sat at Bianca's kitchen table while Kendall told her story. Kendall explained how Zach had been trying to protect Ethan from becoming a Cambias, and how all his plans had backfired after Edmund had been murdered. Kendall was still reeling from the many lies that Ethan had told her—how he had sworn that he saw Zach kill Edmund, how he had destroyed a disc that proved Edmund had been lying about his paralysis, and how he was capable of lying to make sure his father was convicted of murder and received the death penalty. Despite all of Kendall's difficulties with her mother—she was still devastated by the depth of Ethan's hate for his father, and by his willingness to use her to help him punish his father. The fact that Ethan's punishment had not fit Zach's crime was not lost on either woman as Bianca quietly absorbed Kendall's tale.

"Wow… I guess I should have listened to Zach when he tried to talk to me…" Bianca answered.

"What… when… did he call you?" Kendall asked.

"Actually… he showed up at my office… and I shut him down. I told him that he was once again proving that he wasn't worthy to be in my life or Miranda's because of the way he was letting Ethan rot in jail… I told him to go away and never come back," Bianca answered.

"When… when was that?" Kendall asked. "I mean… can you reach him… talk to him… you really should hear him out… I don't think anyone's been as hurt by Ethan as he has… and you _know_ how hard it is for me to admit that."

"He said he'd be in Europe for a few weeks… he had business to take care of… and he left a number with my assistant in case I changed my mind… then he just… left…" Bianca answered. "He didn't even try to defend himself… he just apologized for upsetting me and left."

"Well… call him up and tell him you'll talk to him… you owe it to yourself and to Miranda to hear what he has to say," Kendall answered, stifling a yawn. "I need to get to my hotel and sleep off this jetlag… can we go shopping tomorrow? I'm dying to do something fun for a change!"

"Shopping it is! You and me and Miranda will buy out all of the designers!" Bianca answered with a smile.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Zach stood in the elevator to Bianca's apartment, still stunned by the unexpected phone call he had received from the young woman. After their last conversation, he had doubted he would see his niece again before she reached adulthood… and that had added yet another layer to the sorrow he carried with him. His father's influence still seemed to permeate his life, and no matter how hard he tried, he ended up hurting everyone he cared about. He wasn't very optimistic about meeting with Bianca—when she found out about his plans she would surely ask him to leave again, but he also knew that it was the right decision for everyone. His unhappiness was a small price to pay if it would save Bianca, Miranda and even Ethan.

Bianca greeted Zach at the door, still surprised that he had offered to visit straightaway. She didn't know what his business in Paris pertained to, but it was obviously not pressing if he could drop everything to meet with her. She smiled and welcomed Zach into the apartment, and saw his face light up with love and joy at the sight of his niece in her playpen.

"Can I… ?" Zach asked diffidently.

"Of course, that's why I invited you to the apartment. I've been informed that my judgment of you was hasty… and I figured that Miranda was the best peace offering that I could make," she replied as she placed her daughter into his arms.

Zach's heart melted with the love he felt for this tiny girl, and he naturally fell into a swaying motion as he whispered to her, "Hello there, little one. I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again… have you been good for your mum?"

Bianca was once again amazed at how easily and completely her daughter trusted Zach, cuddling into his arms and laying her head against his heart. For the first time since she had been reunited with her daughter, Bianca realized that Miranda loved Zach… and if her daughter could love this man she had seen so briefly in her life… then perhaps she had misjudged him even more than she realized.

"You know… she's never taken to anyone as quickly as she does to you," Bianca commented. "You must have spent a lot of time around children to be so at ease with her."

"No… just Miranda… I never… well, I never had the opportunity… not many children visit casinos, and Ethan… well he… he was pretty big…" Zach said haltingly. He handed the baby back to her mother, feeling that he didn't want to have this difficult conversation with Bianca while holding the baby. Afterwards, if she didn't show him the door, he would cuddle her some more.

"Can I get you something to drink? I… um… I talked to Kendall… and she…"

"… she told you what I've done to Ethan and you want to tell me again how disappointed you are in me? I'm sorry, Bianca, but I can't take this anymore… I'll just see myself out…" Zach finished for her. He was curious about why she called him after speaking to Kendall, but not enough to take any more abuse—his heart had been broken enough.

"No… wait… please, Zach…" Bianca said, holding out a hand to him. "Kendall told me that you deserved a second chance… she said I should hear you out… that Ethan betrayed us all."

Zach's face lit with a sudden smile, surprised at Kendall's comments, and hopeful for the first time that his plan might still work. He sat down quickly, his long, elegant fingers touching fingertip to fingertip as he leaned forward to eagerly explain his plan for reorganizing Cambias Industries.

After hearing the whole plan, Bianca was shocked… but pleased. She had seen enough of the company to know that it was run with such an eye toward profits that it was every bit as soulless as Zach had predicted. Alone, she had no chance to make the kind of changes that could benefit so many, but with Zach's assistance and expertise—they could make a difference in the lives of many people on both sides of the Atlantic. Zach's proposal was simple—he would petition the court to have his father's will set aside and the estate split equally between himself and his brother Michael. Since Michael was deceased, and Miranda was his only child, she would retain her half of the company while Zach would gain the share that Ethan had claimed. As Zach's son, Ethan would only inherit through his father. After the legalities were complete, Zach and Bianca would dismantle Cambias and reorganize it as a charitable foundation—administering the good works globally. Although it sounded good in principle, it would be a difficult task to accomplish—and would require Bianca and Zach to work closely together. What Zach had neglected to tell Bianca was that he had been prepared to ask the court to award him the entire estate if she had not agreed to his proposal.

They spent the afternoon and early evening hashing out some details of Zach's plan, while Miranda's nanny cared for her. Zach and Bianca both received paperwork by courier and consulted over the telephone with their attorneys—the power of Cambias at work making all these people willing to subordinate their own plans and schedules to Zach and Bianca's requests. Noticing that the day had become night, Zach excused himself and arranged a time to meet with Bianca at the Cambias offices so they could continue their work. It would take a few days for the paperwork to be filed, and Zach did not want to interfere any longer with Miranda's schedule. Bianca invited Zach to join them for dinner, but he felt that he had intruded much too long and left the apartment after one last visit with the baby.

Zach stepped out of the apartment building and pulled his overcoat tighter as he felt the wind whipping up. It would be a brisk walk to his hotel, but he welcomed the opportunity to clear the cobwebs in his mind and consider all the ramifications of Bianca's acceptance. He smiled to himself as he nodded to the doorman and started on his way, allowing himself a brief taste of happiness for the first time since he had learned of Michael's death.

Kendall woke from her nap, ravenously hungry and realizing that she had not eaten in more than 24 hours. The tea she had shared with Bianca had not been nearly sufficient. Unfortunately, Kendall didn't have adequate knowledge of the language to trust herself in ordering from room service, and quietly kicked herself for choosing accommodations based on their proximity to Bianca's apartment instead of the staff's ability to speak her native tongue. She was fairly certain that Paris would be like New York, and expected to find some type of restaurant or bar that would be open to serve her a simple meal. She took a quick shower and dressed before heading down to the hotel lobby, and hoping that between broken French and hand gestures she would be able to find a sandwich and a strong cup of coffee.

Zach was conversing in excellent French with the concierge of the hotel when he saw Kendall emerge from the elevator. Until that moment, he had assumed that her conversation with Bianca had taken place over the telephone and that Kendall was still in Pine Valley. He immediately excused himself and crossed the lobby with a smile.

"Kendall! You're the last person that I expected to see here," he said genially.

Kendall looked at Zach in complete confusion, forgetting momentarily that Bianca had told her that he was in Europe. Noticing his smile, and unsure of what to say, she smiled back and said a quiet, "Hello."

"You must be jet-lagged… have you eaten anything?" Zach asked, noting immediately her wan appearance.

"Um… yes… and no… I was… I came down looking for food, actually," she answered.

Zach smiled broadly, "Would you like to join me for dinner? I can promise you an exquisite meal… there is a small bistro a short walk from here… I'm friends with the owner… he'll take excellent care of you…"

"Why are you being so nice to me? The last time we talked you were pretty hateful," Kendall answered with distrust apparent in her voice.

"I've just come from a meeting with Bianca… she told me about your conversation," Zach said simply, holding his open hands out to her. "She just didn't mention that it was in person."

"Oh… so she told you what I said… well, don't think that means I trust you or anything," Kendall retorted defensively.

Zach's eyes twinkled with humor, "Of course not… I'm lying Cambias scum… my offer of dinner stands though… and I promise not to talk of anything you'd rather not discuss… just my way of thanking you for paving the way to a relationship with my niece."

Kendall considered a moment and then accepted his hand, "Alright… I accept. But it better be as good as you advertised or I'll have to have another talk with Binks."

"It will be better than you could imagine…" Zach said with a laugh as they exited the hotel.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Zach held the door for Kendall to enter the small, non-descript building. She had looked at him questioningly, but he had not replied. It did not even look like a place that served food… much less the exquisite meal that Zach had promised. However, once she entered, she found herself quickly enticed by the delicious aromas wafting from various tables.

Zach was greeted by name by the maitre d' and asked to wait a moment before the owner arrived to personally escort them to a table. After being seated in a secluded corner, the owner conversed with Zach in an amalgam of French and English that Kendall only half understood. Amazingly, though, she was not the least bit irritated even when she knew they were discussing her. Finally, Zach asked if she had any preferences… or if she would allow him to order for her. She rolled her eyes, and Zach turned to the owner, "Mademoiselle would prefer…"

"Mademoiselle would prefer that Monsieur Slater select the menu for the evening," she interrupted sharply.

Zach glanced at her quickly before continuing to order a bottle of wine and several items that she could not pronounce. They sat quietly until the wine had been brought to the table, uncorked and tasted. After placing glasses in on the table, Zach waved off the waiter and poured it himself. As he passed Kendall a glass, "Shall we toast to unexpected alliances?"

She smiled and nodded as they touched their glasses, and she was pleasantly surprised at the quality of the wine he had selected. He noted her look of appreciation and lifted the bottle for her to read the label, and she was even more impressed at his choice.

"Well… you didn't order me cow's brains or something equally disgusting did you?" Kendall asked, only half in jest.

"No… I promise that it will be wonderfully made, but nothing exotic. My friend told me that the chef would be inspired by your beauty… and I have to agree… you look quite lovely this evening, Kendall," Zach said.

"No way... uh-uh… you are not going all charming on me now… we're past that… I know who you really are…" Kendall said laughingly.

"Dear, sweet Kendall… you don't have a clue who I really am… but I'm willing to let you see a little bit of me… in exchange for… hmmm… maybe a small glimpse at the real you?" Zach retorted with a smile.

"You… Zachary Slater… are a very dangerous man… and not to be trusted…" Kendall answered, taking another sip of her wine. "Oh, what the hell! We are in Paris after all… and I can always deny it later… just don't come complaining to me when you don't like what you see," Kendall answered him.

"Oh, Kendall… I already like what I see," Zach laughed as he topped off her wine glass.

Throughout the meal, Zach was witty and charming, showing Kendall a side of him that she didn't even know existed. She realized that he was truly a man of the world, sophisticated and urbane… and also realized that he was actually a man who inspired deep loyalty and trust. The deferential treatment he received from the hotel and restaurant staff was not punctuated by fear, but by admiration. And when she considered a moment, she realized that his casino staff—both in Las Vegas and on the east coast—was just as loyal. Zach was right, she didn't know him at all… but unfortunately it was becoming obvious that he knew her very well.

As they were enjoying their coffee, Zach regaled her with tales of some colorful casino patrons… and they laughed together. Kendall found Zach to be a relaxed and genial host, and found herself wishing that the evening would never end. She had always been impulsive… and she really didn't know why she said it, except for the shock value… but once she did, she didn't want to take it back either…

"Zach… you once told me that if I was ever feeling lonely… that… that you'd make me feel like a woman… were you serious?" Kendall asked him quietly.

"And are you feeling lonely?" Zach said, his eyes dancing.

"Well… since I found out… that… that Ethan… that he was lying…" Kendall stammered.

Zach held up a hand and shook his head, "Remember… no talk of Pine Valley… or of anyone else…"

"You're right… but… yes, I have been lonely… and sad…" Kendall answered, surprising herself with the response.

"And I've been holding my breath…" he said softly against her ear. She shivered at his closeness, her breath catching ever so softly. Zach took a finger and traced her jaw line before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She let out her breath slowly, and looked at him, reading the naked desire in his eyes. She breathed, "… so have I…"

Without another word, Zach signaled for the check, and quickly took care of the bill. Just as attentive as the staff had been throughout the meal, they were suddenly absent and their exit was quick and unobstructed. Zach quickly hailed a cab and had them at the door to their hotel in a matter of minutes. He escorted her through the lobby and directly to the elevators, all the while casually caressing her arm and tucking a curl behind her ear as they waited for a car. Once the elevator arrived, he pushed the button for his floor and looked at her questioningly. When she didn't answer, he pulled her close to him until the doors closed and he kissed her lingeringly with just a taste of the passion she would experience if she stayed with him.

Zach released Kendall from his embrace as the elevator doors opened, stepping out and holding his hand to her. She smiled softly and placed her hand in his, a gesture of trust she rarely made. He smiled in reply, his eyes smoldering with the banked embers of his desire… she held his hand and followed as he led the way. When they reached his suite, he pulled her close as he unlocked the door… lifting her in his arms to carry her in and then kicking the door closed behind him like a swashbuckler of old.

Without releasing her from his arms, he kissed her thoroughly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer to him. They stood in that embrace for a few minutes until he allowed her feet to gently slip to the floor as he worked the zipper at the back of her dress. She pulled out of the kiss and loosened the tie around his neck before unbuttoning his shirt. Once all the buttons had been undone, she pushed shirt, jacket and tie over his shoulders and onto the floor as her own dress slipped down her body. Zach pulled her tightly against him as he plundered her mouth with his, invading her mouth with his tongue and twining his hands in her hair.

Slowly they inched their way to the bed, leaving a trail of each other's clothing in their wake. As Zach backed against it, he allowed himself to fall pulling Kendall down with him, their laughter mingling with the passion they had ignited. He explored her body with his hands and mouth, just as she explored his… igniting a passion more powerful than either one had experienced before.

As they recovered from the glory of their union, Kendall relaxed in Zach's arms. "Well…" he whispered.

"Oh… I definitely feel like a woman…" she said with a sultry laugh. "And now I'll make _you_ feel like a man…"

Zach groaned aloud as she reached under the covers while kissing him with a rising passion. When he tried to pull her into his arms, she only pushed him back shaking her head. Trying to lie still, he enjoyed the sensations of her making love to his body… until he could stand it no more and pulled her to him… reveling in their re-ignited passion.

Once again sated, they drifted to sleep in each other's arms… no thoughts or cares about what tomorrow might bring. Zach woke as the first rays of sunlight penetrated the room, and quietly watched the woman asleep in his arms… feeling both surprise and guilt for the time they had spent together. He would have to tread very carefully with this complicated woman…

Kendall woke and lifted her eyes, catching Zach watching her sleep. "What? Is my mascara smeared?" she asked as she pulled out of his arms.

Zach's arms tightened automatically before he released her and smiled warmly, "No… it's just been a very long time since I've woken to such a pleasant sight. You certainly kept your word last night… although I believe that I've had much more than a glimpse of the real you."

Kendall giggled in response, "… and you kept your word, too."

Zach suddenly looked at her with a serious expression, "I hope you don't regret… anything that we… uh…"

Kendall shook her head, "No… no regrets… we deserved this night… but… but… I'm not… I'm not going to…"

"Shh… shh… there are no strings attached to last night… we were just two sad and lonely people who found comfort in each other," Zach answered softly. "I know how much my son hurt you, and my brother before him… the last thing you need in your life is another Cambias."

Kendall looked at him in surprise, "Thank you… that's very decent of you."

"Well… I'm a decent man… or haven't you figured that out yet?" Zach said matter-of-factly. "I hope that we can remain friends… we are, after all, neighbors."

"That we are. Yes, I believe that friendship is an excellent option for us," Kendall said as she held out her hand to shake on it.

Zach shook her hand in response and smiled, "Do you want to shower here? Or shall we sneak you back to your room?"

Kendall laughed and leaned forward to kiss him, "I don't believe that the night's over quite yet…" Zach growled in response and pulled her against him before surrendering to the passion that once again blossomed between them.

_

* * *

_

_Edited to remove song lyrics._


	5. Chapter 5

Zach Slater sat at the desk in his casino office, still catching up from a month in Europe. The fact that he had been working practically the entire time he was there did not diminish the amount that had greeted him upon his return. Two weeks had not been enough time to put a dent into the re-organization of his original businesses now that he was spearheading the take-over of Cambias Industries. When all was said and done, though, Zach still hoped to return to the life and businesses that he had acquired for himself—without the aid of the Cambias name, money or influence. He and Bianca had made good progress and he knew that the European division was in capable hands. He, however, had to deal with the United States branch—and Ethan. His meeting with Ethan at the Pine Valley jail went even worse than he had anticipated, and Zach found himself once more incapable of understanding or communicating with his son. At least his ability to harm others was limited by his current circumstances.

Zach and Kendall had seen each other a few times since their one night together—and been able to maintain a pleasant and friendly façade. Zach had even joined Bianca and her sister for dinner before Kendall had returned to home and work. He and Bianca had agreed to return Fusion/Enchantment to Kendall and Greenlee's control once everything was finalized. In fact, all the businesses that had been seized through Michael's machinations were to be returned… even Chandler Enterprises, although Zach expected no favors or thanks from Adam Chandler—senior or junior. However, Adam had made it possible for Miranda's return to her mother, and that meant more to Zach than any amount of posturing and irritation delivered by the son. He felt sure that JR Chandler would create his own hell on earth—just as Ethan had done… Zach did not need to lift a finger, and did not intend to expend another ounce of energy in his direction now that Ethan was removed from his influence.

Since his return to Pine Valley, his contact with Kendall had been brief meetings in the courtyard of their condos, and Zach reminded himself that he needed to invite her to dinner soon. Although he had no intention of repeating their single night of passion—he had promised Bianca that he would keep an eye out for her and make sure that she didn't revert back to her self-destructive ways. After seeing a glimpse of the generous and loving woman that she truly was, he did not consider it a hardship to remain her friend.

At a knock on his door, he barked to his assistant, "Come on, Edie! I said no interruptions!"

The lovely black woman opened his door saying, "Sorry, boss. But I've got a woman here… she says she is an old school 'chum'… only visiting from England for a few days… her name is Anne Shipley."

"I don't remember anybody by that name… oh, alright… show her in," Zach answered in exasperation. He wasn't really interested in meeting this old friend—who was probably just hoping to use an old connection for credit in the casino—as much as he wanted the distraction from another late night of trying to find a way to keep the casinos running without his daily attention.

Zach concentrated on his computer screen as the woman entered his office, but looked up in startled confusion as she said quietly, "Hello, Alex."

"Hannah…" Zach breathed, looking into the face of Ethan's mother—the woman he was sure had died, for she had certainly fallen off the face of the earth.

"That's right, Alex… but not for a long time now… twenty years…" she replied. He stood and walked around his desk, leading her to a seat on his sofa and offering her some refreshment… he knew that he needed a stiff drink.

"Nothing, thank you... Alex…" she began.

"Zach," he interrupted automatically.

"Zach, then… we need to talk… about Ethan," she said in that same quiet voice.

"Oh… so now you want to talk about Ethan… don't you think this conversation is a little late? Say twenty-two years too late?" Zach said in irritation.

"I'm sorry… I should have come forward long before now… I knew that someone was looking for me… I had assumed it was Ethan… and when I found out you were alive… well… everything became so complicated," she replied.

"Complicated? I guess that's one way of looking at it," he said in a gruff voice. "Why did you show up now? Are you after the Cambias fortune too?"

"No… you deserve… you deserve to know the truth…" Anne Shipley whispered.

"I deserved to know the truth when we were seventeen! I deserved to know that I had fathered a child… I deserved to be a part of his life _from the beginning_. But I never get what I deserve… I only get what other people want me to have… and it started with you, Hannah," he said intensely, trying hard not to raise his voice.

"Anne…" she answered automatically.

"Touché, _Anne_," Zach answered.

"Alex… Zach… I'm sorry… but you are not the only person affected by this revelation… I had obligations… people… that needed to know the truth… and I couldn't come to you until I explained to them," she said, the tears apparent in her voice.

Zach's response was scathing, "I guess this means that you have a family… and they didn't know about the boy you abandoned?"

"I didn't… I couldn't… oh, this is so much harder than I imagined it would be… Please… let me start from the beginning…" she pleaded.

"Okay… alright… from the beginning…" Zach said, his voice softening at her distress. "Hey… I'm sorry I was…"

"No… I deserve your contempt… and you'll probably hate me even more when I finish my tale…" Anne answered him.

"Sounds like this is going to take a while. Let me order us some dinner, we'll eat and you can take all the time you need… suddenly my schedule is completely clear," Zach answered before calling Edie and ordering a meal and table service delivered.

While they waited, Anne explained to Zach that she was married and had three children in grammar school. She had told her husband about her youthful indiscretion, and that she had given up her child, but never told him the details of what happened. In fact, no living soul knew the whole story except her, and she had planned to take it to her grave—but when she had found out Alex Cambias, Jr. was alive and that Ethan was claiming his birthright—she knew that she had to tell the truth. She had explained as much to her husband as necessary and arranged to visit Zach—which was delayed by his extended stay in Europe.

"I'm sorry you had to travel so far. May I reimburse you for your expenses? I know that it must have been difficult with three children…" Zach offered.

"Thank you, but no. I'm afraid my husband wouldn't understand. He's a mite jealous…" she said with a smile.

"Of me? Hannah… Anne… he has to know that love was never…" Zach stammered, afraid that there were unreciprocated feelings between them.

"Oh, I know that… but he's afraid… and with all the wealth and power, and he saw your picture in the paper… he'll be fine when I return, and he realizes that he worried for nothing," she answered honestly.

Zach breathed a sigh of relief as he poured the wine, "Now it's time to tell your tale."

"Yes it is… long past time. I'm so sorry… you are not going to like what I have to tell you… but I'll start at the beginning. After that summer we spent together, I was even more homesick when you returned to school. My only friend was Edith… some friend she turned out to be," Anne mused almost to herself.

"But she agreed to raise Ethan as her own… to hide him from his grandfather…" Zach answered in confusion.

"Grandfather… hah! Edith owed me… and I made her pay…" she answered venomously.

Zach looked at her in shock but remained silent as she continued, "I wanted to go home, but I couldn't earn enough to pay for my travel. By the time your father deducted uniforms and room and board from my wages, I could only afford to stay on the estate and do my job. That's when Edith had her brilliant idea…"

"Idea? When did you find out you were pregnant?" Zach asked, thoroughly confused by the direction of her story.

"I'll get there… anyway, it was probably a month or two after you left, and I was crying myself to sleep after another letter from my mum. Edith came in to comfort me, but I could tell she was sick and tired of it. I'd been there for half a year already and I was still miserable… she thought maybe I was missing you. Anyway, she asked me if I was in the family way… and I told her no… but she wanted to know if I was sure… and I told her that I was, I hadn't missed a single cycle since I'd been there…"

Zach sat back in his chair, stunned at Hannah's statement, "But… your letter… and the DNA tests…"

"I told you that this would upset you… I was not pregnant with your child Alex, we did not conceive a child together."

"Then who… when…" Zach tried to ask.

"Edith was disappointed, too. She said she had overheard your father planning to marry you off to someone very rich, she thought they might even be a member of a royal family… he was bragging about the children you'd have and the great bloodline… and she had an idea. She said that she would help me _pretend_ to be pregnant with your child, and that she bet the old man would pay and pay dearly to keep me out of your life… I'd get to go home and then I could say later that I had lost the child.

"I was so desperate to go home that I agreed to her insane plan… she let the word 'slip' out to the right people, and soon I was summoned by the great Mr. Cambias himself. I was terrified… he was so… so… angry. He yelled at me about how no common maid was going to trap his son… and that his grandson was going to rule the world, and that I wasn't good enough to bear his son's offspring… on and on and on he ranted. He grabbed me, and he shook me… and then… then he…" she stopped, sobbing quietly and unable to speak.

Zach looked at her in shock, realization dawning that Michael had been the one who was like his father… not Zach, never Zach. He placed his hand gently over hers, "Did he… did he rape you?"

She nodded, "Yes… he… it was… awful… and when it was over… he called me a whore and threw me out of the room. Later he had the housekeeper give me my notice and plenty of money. Later, I received an anonymous letter threatening to kill me and my child should there be any whisper that my child was yours. I left as quickly as possible. I didn't tell anyone about… what happened… it was too awful."

"What about Ethan? Whose child is he?" Zach asked.

"Oh… that's the best part… remember how I wasn't pregnant when I walked into that room, that I was just trying to get home? Well… it seems that I was pregnant when I left… after your father… after he…" she said through her tears.

"And he just keeps on hurting people… even from beyond the grave…" Zach muttered.

"When I returned home, and I realized I was pregnant… I pretended to myself that it was your child… that our time together had resulted in this baby, not the truth. When I heard of your death, I was devastated… but… then your father… he wanted Ethan then… he was bound and determined to have him… and I… I couldn't… the thought of my son being raised by that evil man… I couldn't do it… so I ran, but I couldn't run fast enough or far enough…

"Finally, I found Edith and showed up at her place. She had married and left service, was living back in England again. I told her she owed me and told her the truth about Ethan's real father. I made her promise that she would raise him, and only tell him the truth after… _he_… died. She didn't want to take Ethan… I had to give her all the money your father had given me to do it. But in the end she knew that she had to take him… it would have never happened but for her lies…we agreed to tell him that you were his father because the truth was just too awful… no child deserves to know that he was conceived by rape… and since you were dead the lie hurt no one," she finished.

"Except that there were so many other lies that you knew nothing about," Zach answered. "Hannah… Anne… we are all to blame for what happened… but no one more than my father—may he rot in hell. I'm sorry… this isn't going to get any easier for you... there's one other person you have to talk to."

"You mean Ethan? No… I don't want to see him… I abandoned my son, I can't face him now… after all these years… you can tell him, explain it to him… or else you can continue to claim him as your son… that would be better than knowing the truth," she answered in agitation.

"No… you don't understand… Ethan—he hates me. I denied him as my son, even when I believed he was, to protect him from becoming a Cambias. If you've read even a small portion of what's been in the papers since we arrived in Pine Valley, you know that there is no way that I can talk to him about anything… and he wouldn't believe me… he'd think that I was making it up… looking for an excuse to disown him…" Zach answered urgently. "You are the only one who can tell him the truth, the only person who can get through to him… and he deserves to know the truth. The fact is that he didn't want to be my son anyway… and he thinks his grandfather… I mean his father… is such a _wonderful_ man…"

"But… you care about him, don't you? He's in jail… how could I possibly tell him the truth…" she whispered.

"Tell him it was consensual… if you don't want him to know that you were raped, then don't tell him that part… but you have to do it… you owe it to him. Then you can go on to your life, and I promise that I'll never try to contact you or reach you… you are safe from _this _Alex Cambias," Zach told her firmly.

"I never thought that I'd have to face him… but I have written this letter… would you?" she asked as she held out a sealed envelope.

"No… if I deliver that letter he will believe it is a forgery, something that I invented to disown him once again. Your lies and my mistakes have made an impossible situation," Zach said. "Quite honestly, I'm not sure he'll believe you without a DNA test… which I expect you to comply with if he asks for it. I'll make sure that your expenses are covered, but you have to stay and you have to help your son… when it's over I'll find a way to a relationship with… my… brother… and you can go back to your life. Don't tell him your new identity… but you have to do this… and I think it will help you, too."

Anne looked at him with fear and resignation. She had read all the papers, she knew how difficult the situation was, and she knew that she was going to have to face her son… she finally admitted to herself that it was the reason she had decided to travel to Pine Valley… by agreeing to Edith's lie, she had condemned many people to a life of pain… it was time to pay for her sins. She looked at Zach and nodded. He made immediate arrangements for a room at the Valley Inn, and told her not to return to the casino or reveal that she had been in contact with him at all. If she wanted even a chance with her son, she couldn't let him know they had talked.

After Anne left, Zach sat at his desk and held his face in his hands. Ethan was not his son after all; he had not fathered and abandoned a child. He examined his feelings and was surprised to find that all he felt was relief. The reason that Ethan was so much like Alex Sr. was crystal clear to Zach, and he was grateful that he was not responsible for what Ethan had become. For the first time in years, he felt free… but he had no one to share it with. On an impulse, he dialed Kendall's number and invited her to join him for drinks. She declined his invitation, claiming she didn't feel well… and then promised that she was truly sick, not just avoiding him. Zach called the kitchen and ordered some hot tea and chicken soup to go, and left immediately for his condo in Pine Valley.

7


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall was pacing the living room of her condo, not even pretending to clean the house anymore. She was feeling awful and thoroughly frustrated with her life. She had a nasty cold and she had been attacked by the stomach flu at the same time. She was so tired that she couldn't sleep, hadn't been able to eat for a few days, and Greenlee was obsessing about getting pregnant. As if Greenlee didn't have enough problems with fallout from the Lavery brothers' implosion, she was still moving forward with baby-making central. And as her best gal pal (and how was she going to get out of that job), Kendall had to listen to Greenlee go on and on ad nauseum (literally for the past couple of days) about little Ryan or Greenlee Jr. When the doorbell rang, Kendall was tempted to throw something at it and not even check to see who was there. The fact that she was feeling lonely since her psycho boyfriend had been jailed was entirely beside the point.

"I don't care who's there, I'm not in the mood," Kendall started ranting as she yanked open the door. Standing in front of her was a smiling Zach holding a tray containing a bowl of chicken soup and a pot of tea. She paused briefly before replying, "No… no… take it away…"

Zach just laughed and walked straight into the condo, noticing that it was spotless. He set the tray on the kitchen counter and turned to look at her questioningly, "Are you feeling better?"

"I clean when I'm upset… or I don't feel good… and I'm both… okay?" She said defensively.

"Okay… I just thought some soup might help you feel better…" Zach answered. "No strings… remember?"

"I remember… no strings… but you don't have to keep checking on me like this. I'm not stupid… I know Bianca asked you to keep an eye out for me, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," she said in irritation.

"I know… I just like your company… and in case you haven't noticed… I'm coming up a little short on the friends list right now," Zach laughed.

"What… no sarcastic crack about my ability to take care of myself?" Kendall asked in surprise.

"No… I think I'll leave that to your mother… and your so-called friend Greenlee. My version is bringing soup to a sick friend and offering to clean her place… which I obviously don't need to do. However, if I'm ever feeling poorly… I'd certainly enjoy having you vent your frustrations on my place," Zach said, continuing to smile broadly. "Now, let me take care of you for a little while. Why don't you sit down here and have this soup, and then get ready for bed early. Do you need some cold medicine?"

Kendall looked at him in amazement, "Who are you and what have you done with my neighbor Zach Slater?"

He just laughed and steered her to the counter, "Eat up… chicken soup is the best thing for a cold."

"Um… uh… I don't… I don't think…" Kendall stammered as she ran toward the bathroom after getting a whiff of the soup. A few minutes later she returned, looking a little paler than when she had left.

"I'm sorry," Zach said. "I thought you said it was a cold… I didn't realize…"

"Oh… Mother Nature has it in for me… I do have a cold AND the stomach flu."

Zach handed her a cup of tea, "Here drink this… it's watered down tea… try that for starters…"

"What are you still doing here? Don't you know that a man is supposed to run the other direction from a sick female?" Kendall said as she sat and sipped her tea.

"Sorry… I must have missed that memo. Plus, I spent the last month allowing our niece to do all manner of disgusting things to my best suits… I think I'm getting used to Kane women and their excretions," he answered. "Anyway, I just had a thunderbolt leave my office and need to talk to someone about it… you were handy."

"Gee… now I'm handy… is this the way you treat all your old lovers?" Kendall ask sharply.

"No… just the ones I'm madly in love with," he quipped. At her shocked expression he hastened to add, "A joke, Kendall… a joke."

She looked relieved, a little too relieved for his taste, and sipped her tea, "Okay, spill. What kind of thunderbolt visits casinos these days?"

"A thunderbolt named Hannah Nichols," Zach replied, settling back in his chair and enjoying the effect of his words.

"Hannah Nichols… as in Ethan's _mother_ Hannah Nichols?" she asked excitedly. At Zach's nod she continued, "Where has she been? Why did she show up now? Has she been to see Ethan?"

"I'll answer all of your questions… one at a time… she had a story to tell… and it was… unsettling to say the least," Zach answered. "And you'll never guess the biggest news… it turns out that I'm _not_ Ethan's father after all."

"WHAT?" Kendall nearly shouted. "No… wait a minute… Michael was too young… Michael's not… I mean who? … but the DNA test?"

Zach laughed dryly, "He's still a Cambias… but he's not my son… he's my brother."

Kendall choked on her tea, "Oh… my… isn't that just wonderful… I've _really_ had the Cambias hat-trick. Three Cambias brothers and they all end up in my bed…"

"Not exactly… you were in _my_ bed I believe," Zach answered calmly. "And no one will ever know unless you've decided to share it with them. I believe we agreed to never discuss or admit to our little… uh… tryst in Paris."

"I know… and I'm not discussing it with anyone but you…"

"Haven't you heard? I'm one of the evil Cambias brothers, I can't be trusted," Zach said with a smile.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Kendall said. "If you're going to terrorize me, you can do it after you get me some more tea… it's the first thing I've been able to keep down in days."

"Days? I thought stomach flu was only 24 hours…" Zach said as he refilled her cup and diluted it. "Maybe you need to see a doctor?"

"Unless you have a medical degree hiding in your deep and secret past, I'd appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself. Doctors are for the emergency room, and I'll be just fine," Kendall snapped in reply.

"So sorry… I forgot that you Kane women snarl when cornered… well, back to my little bombshell," Zach said. He couldn't seem to stop smiling, even though Kendall was not in nearly the good mood he was in. He'd have to think about this later—was it Kendall that made him feel good, or was it the news about Ethan?

While Kendall relaxed and sipped her tea, Zach explained all that he had learned from Hannah, and what Ethan was going to have to face. When she learned about the rape, she turned another shade of pale and he was afraid for a moment that she was going to run out of the room. However, she regained her composure and continued to listen quietly.

"You have no obligation to Ethan… even though he's not my son, he's still my family. But you know what it is like to be the child of rape… and how devastating it is to receive that news. I honestly don't know if Hannah will tell him the whole truth, or find a way around that piece of information… but I need to know how to help my… my brother," Zach finished.

"Zach… I don't know that you can help him… I do know that I can't help him… I can't go back to that crazy place again—I've worked too hard to get out of it," Kendall began.

Zach held up his hand, "No, I don't want you involved… I came looking for advice… a shoulder… and a friend."

"Well, you've got all three… as long as you keep pouring this tea… and maybe I could try some soup now?" Kendall replied.

"How about we start with some crackers… and work our way up to the soup?" He answered as he rooted around in her cabinet. After finding a box of crackers he took out a plate and brought her a few with a fresh cup of tea. "There you go… now… I have a confession to make."

"Oh… this ought to be good… your last confession landed you in jail," Kendall said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Very funny… I just found out that the man I thought was my son isn't… and all I feel is… relief. I care about him, but suddenly I'm not responsible… or guilty…" Zach answered.

"Considering the way you've treated each other… you both deserve to be relieved. I'm sure that Erica would have been thrilled to get news like that when we were at odds… but things change over time… you may still get a chance to be a part of his life… if you want to, that is," Kendall said softly.

"I want to… but now I know that I didn't desert my unborn child, that I didn't doom him to that indifferent upbringing by the Ramseys… and maybe one day I'll get to be a father… from the beginning—as it should be—with a woman I love," Zach said as if to himself.

"That's a good goal, Zach… you work on that. But leave me out of it… there's no way I'm doing anything to perpetuate the species… I'm too messed up myself and the last thing any kid needs is me for its mother," Kendall said stridently. "It's bad enough having to deal with Greenlee's daily maternity crisis, that's plenty for me. I'll just be Auntie Kendall and give 'em back to their parents when they get on my nerves."

"You don't fool me, Kendall. I've seen you with Miranda… you have a lot more maternal instincts than you give yourself credit for. And you know what it is to be unloved and unwanted… any child of yours will be very lucky indeed," Zach answered her softly. Noticing that she was looking tired, he helped her to her feet and walked her into the bedroom.

Despite her weak protests, he helped her into a nightgown and tucked her into bed, "I've seen you naked, Kendall, it's perfectly safe. Now just get some sleep and I'll check on you in the morning." He cleaned up the dishes, turned out the lights and locked up before leaving for his own empty condo. He didn't examine his motives for taking care of Kendall, and chose to ignore the sudden flare of passion that he had felt as he put her to bed by herself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kendall? Are you ever coming out of there?" Simone called as she knocked on the door of the restroom at Fusion. "Hello? Nature is calling out here!"

Kendall glanced at herself in the mirror, noticing that she was still pale but at least presentable, and opened the door for Simone. Simone marched straight into the empty stall without another word, and Kendall merely closed the door and went back to repairing her make-up.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Simone called to Kendall.

Kendall just groaned and continued what she was doing, not bothering to answer the question she was tired of hearing from Zach. She seemed to have become Zach's little project and he wasn't going to leave her alone until she had seen a doctor about her stomach—and she was just stubborn enough not to do it because she was being pushed. The fact that she had been nauseous and unable to keep food down for a couple of weeks concerned her, but no one—especially not someone as irritating as Zach Slater—was going to push her to do anything.

Simone came out of the stall and elbowed Kendall away from the sink to wash her hands, "You know, Kendall, it could be an ulcer or something. You've been under all this stress… I mean look at the year you've had… first you almost get sent to the electric chair for killing Michael Cambias… and then you lose Ryan to Greenlee the minute you get acquitted… those Carey tramps let you believe your niece was dead for months… and your mother… well, Erica in Vegas, need I say more? … and we can't forget shooting Ryan… and then Ethan, the newest cute Cambias boyfriend… another psycho for our dear Kendall… I'd be more worried if you weren't throwing up."

"Gee, thanks, Simone… just what I needed… a blow-by-blow account of all my screw-ups over the last year. You're not helping, you know," Kendall said while jockeying to see her face in the mirror.

"I thought we were supposed to be friends… and it's not like I've never helped you in the past… I did put that truth serum in Jonathon's wine… and I was fabulous, if I do say so myself," Simone retorted.

"Yes… you were fabulous, but all that got us was more misery as the Lavery brothers combusted right before our eyes. And now Greenlee and this baby kick…" Kendall answered.

"Yeah, the next Dynamite Kiddo… I hope Greenlee gets her wish soon so that we can have some peace… of course, she'll be locking herself in the bathroom to throw up like you've been doing… so I don't know how peaceful…" Simone stopped speaking abruptly and looked at Kendall who stared at her with an expression of horror on her face.

"No… no, no, no, no… that is not it… it's an ulcer like you said… Ethan and I have been apart for a while… I'm not having a baby… I can't be pregnant… I'm not _with_ anyone…" Kendall protested, trying very hard not to remember a single night of romance and passion in Paris.

"No… of course not… you and Ethan have been over for too long… but if you _were_… wouldn't Greenlee be a sight?" Simone said with a laugh.

"Simone… whatever you do… keep this to yourself… Greenlee will completely lose it if she even _hears_ about this conversation… and besides… it's not like I _am_ anyway… you know that things have been a little… dry… lately," Kendall said urgently.

Simone sighed, "Don't I know it… my last three dates were completely unacceptable. Did I tell you about…?"

"Not now, Simone. I think I'm going home for a while… I'm just a little wiped out from this flu… tell Greenlee that I'll be back tomorrow…" Kendall said as she practically flew out of the restroom and onto the Fusion elevator.

"Well… I guess I told her that one already… I'm sure that Dani will be interested, I'll find her," Simone said to herself as she left in search of an audience for her story.

* * *

Kendall juggled the grocery bag and her purse, trying to pull out her keys to the condo. She had gone straight from Fusion to the store, picked up a home pregnancy test and a few other items, and headed home. She didn't know if she wanted to take the test or not… but she was already realizing that the not knowing was going to kill her. What would she do if she was pregnant? Show up at Zach's door with a tray of soup and tea… have some casual banter about Ethan and Hannah… and say, "Oh, by the way… I'm pregnant with your baby… you just got rid of one child you didn't want and now you get another?"

Kendall groaned as the groceries slipped from her hands and spilled all over the ground. She got down on her hands and knees and started picking things up, when she saw an elegant, masculine hand…

"Here… let me help…" Zach said as he started to gather her things. Before Kendall could stop him he picked up the pregnancy test and read the label as he started to put it into her bag. He paused and looked her straight in the eyes… and she found herself unable to make a coherent sound.

"Um… uh…" Kendall muttered as he crouched next to her, staring at her intently.

"Kendall? Is there something you need to tell me?" he said softly.

"No… no… of course not… you mean… oh, THAT! It's for Greenlee… I was just picking it up for her…" Kendall prattled, hoping that she didn't sound as rattled to Zach as she did to herself.

Zach reached out and took Kendall's hand, saying softly, "Shall we go inside and find out?"

Kendall just looked at him, swallowed hard, and nodded her head. She wished that she didn't feel so suddenly shy around him… but she couldn't find the words or the energy to argue with him. She just looked at him, her eyes as large as saucers, as he helped her to her feet. Zach took the key from her hand and unlocked the door, opening it for her to enter. After they were safely inside, he pulled the test kit from the bag and handed it to her. Without a single word he started putting away the groceries that she had purchased and pulled her teapot from a cupboard.

She stood and watched him for a few minutes, until he turned around and looked at her intently… then she went into her bedroom and prepared to take the test. She kept thinking to herself that she wished he would leave… but then she didn't know what to do or to say, and she found herself unable to lie to him about this. After doing all of the steps according to the directions, she set her alarm for the required waiting period and re-entered the living room. There she found Zach sitting on the sofa with a pot of tea and plate of crackers setting on the table next to him. He looked at her questioningly, and she shrugged her shoulders in response.

Kendall sat on a chair and said, "Thank you. It seems that your tea is just about all I've been able to keep down… you really don't have to take care of me, but I do appreciate it."

Zach answered with a noncommittal, "Mmm-hmm." Then he stood and walked behind her chair, massaging her shoulders with his hands, turning her bones to liquid. She sighed and laid her head back against the chair and closing her eyes as his fingers worked their magic. They remained like that for several minutes until the alarm sounded from her bedroom. Kendall jumped beneath Zach's hands and looked up at him with an expression of terror.

"I think you need to get that," he said softly. As she rose and walked toward the bedroom, he resumed his seat on the sofa, allowing his head to drop. He had been trying very hard not to allow her to see the fear that had been residing in his own belly since finding that test kit outside of her door. He knew enough about Kendall's current situation to know that if she was pregnant that the child would be his—and he didn't know how to feel about it. After everything he had been through—thinking he was Ethan's father, finding out that he wasn't—he didn't feel ready for another surprise twist in his life. And with Kendall… did he really want to be tied in this way to Kendall… it was all more than he could handle… so he concentrated on making her as comfortable as possible.

He looked up from his musings as Kendall fairly stumbled out of her bedroom, a look of shock and horror on her face. Without a word being spoken, he knew that the test was positive and that he and Kendall were going to be parents… together. But his immediate concern had to be for Kendall as she looked like she would pass out altogether if he didn't get to her quickly. He rushed over and helped her to a chair before resuming his seat on the sofa, allowing her all the time she needed to say whatever she felt.

"Aren't you… don't you have anything to say?" was the first thing out of Kendall's mouth.

"It's up to you, Kendall… I assume that I'm… I mean you haven't mentioned anyone else…" Zach said awkwardly.

"No… and right now I wish I'd been very active…" Kendall answered without thinking.

"Oh… so that's it then… I understand… if you'd like me to leave…" Zach said with a touch of sadness. He rose from the sofa and turned toward the door.

Kendall called out to him, "No… that's not what I meant… oh, hell, I don't know what I meant… it's such a shock… please… don't go…"

"Not if you want me to stay, Kendall," Zach answered. "But… you have some decisions to make… and they are your decisions… I respect your right to make them… but I'm here, and I'd like to help you if I can."

"You mean…? You haven't said you want this baby… but you haven't said you don't want it either…" Kendall said in confusion.

"I don't know what I want, to be frank. I've only had a few minutes to get used to the idea… and us as parents… it's a pretty scary thought," Zach answered.

"Zach… we're friends now… and I'm glad of that… but you said… the night you found out about Ethan… you wanted to have a child… with a woman you love…" Kendall said brokenly. "I know you don't love me… and now you could be saddled with another child you don't want…"

"Do _you_ want it? Or do you think you'll terminate the pregnancy?" Zach asked her in barely more than a whisper.

"I don't know… it's one thing to say I never want to have a child, but then to be faced with actually being pregnant… it's different somehow… but there is more to this decision than just me… I have to know if you want this child, if you could love this child…" Kendall answered. "If you feel that you can't be a part of its life… then I would understand… and there will be no strings… but it helps me to make a decision."

"No strings…" Zach said with a smile. "Kendall… as confusing as all of this is… the answer is yes… I could love this child… I loved… I love Ethan and you know how I feel about Miranda… it would be no burden to love our child, and if you decide to go forward with this… I want strings… I want to be part of my child's life."

"Oh boy… Erica will completely lose it… I can hear her now…" Kendall said with a laugh.

"Yeah… 'I can't believe you're bringing another Cambias into the world' is I believe the direction she'll take," Zach laughed along.

"And we'll have to remind her that Miranda is a Cambias… oh boy… do you think we could do this? As friends?" Kendall asked him.

"As friends? Sure… I don't see why not… and it would be convenient… I mean with us living right across the courtyard from each other visitation would be a snap…" Zach said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Friends _without_ benefits," Kendall said emphatically.

"Of course… because we'd have never gotten into this mess if it wasn't for those damn benefits…" he laughed.

"Zach! I'm not joking," she giggled.

"I can tell!" he said with a smile. "But seriously, I want to be a part of your life and our child's life… if you intend to have this baby, we will be bound together forever… you need to keep that in mind as you make your decision. However, I will respect whatever decision you make."

"Thank you, Zach. I… I need some time… to myself… do you mind?" Kendall said.

"I understand… I'll be at my place… just call if you want me… or need me… for anything," he answered as he let himself out of the condo. Although he had been heading to the casino when he had helped her with the groceries, he decided that a day of working at home suited his mood much better.


	8. Chapter 8

"Binks?" Kendall said when Bianca answered her telephone after several rings.

"Kendall? Do you know what time it is here?" Bianca answered sleepily.

"I'm sorry… but I needed to talk… and you're the only one who could understand," Kendall answered.

"Well… go ahead… you've got me wide awake now," her sister replied, sitting up in bed and turning on the light.

"I'm… Binks, I'm pregnant…" Kendall blurted out.

"You're… oh my God… Kendall… that's wonderful… I mean, it is wonderful, isn't it? This is something you want? Does Ethan know yet? Or do you want him to know? … Have you talked to him since he found out about…" Bianca rattled on until Kendall interrupted her.

"Whoa… wait minute… slow down… first of all, I don't know how I feel about this yet. Miranda is enough for me… I don't need a child of my own. In fact, I had planned on remaining Auntie Kendall for the rest of my life," she answered her sister.

"Man… will Zach be relieved…" Bianca said.

"Zach… what… what does Zach have to do with this?" Kendall asked in apprehension.

"Until a couple of weeks ago he thought Ethan was his son… does Zach seem like a _grandfather_ to you?" Bianca said with a laugh. "Now there's a man who deserves a baby… he's so great with Miranda."

Kendall laughed with her sister, "Zach… a grandfather… now that's a funny picture… but this baby… uh… this baby… it's not another niece or nephew for Zach."

"Kendall! Have you been holding out on me? I didn't think there had been anyone since you and Ethan… or… oh… have you decided not to… not to have the baby?" Bianca asked.

"No… I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet… I'm still working on that… but Ethan… he's not the father," Kendall answered, still trying to decide if she should tell Bianca the whole truth.

"Kendall… no holding back on me now… you wouldn't have called unless you needed to talk this out… and I can't help you if I don't know who the baby's father is," Bianca said sternly.

"Yeah… but… it's complicated…" Kendall stalled.

"So what? It can't be that complicated… my decision to have Miranda was complicated… tell me, do you care about this man? And does he care about you? Have you told him yet?" Bianca peppered Kendall with questions.

"It's still complicated, Binks… yes, the baby's father and I… we… we're friends…" Kendall said haltingly. "And yes… he knows… he's being very decent about it. He told me that he will respect any decision that I make, but if I decide to keep the baby then he wants to be part of its life."

"Kendall… do you realize how lucky you are? He sounds like a pretty good guy to me… and maybe you feel more than friendship for each other… after all, you did…" Bianca reasoned.

"Oh, boy… when you hear who it is you're gonna regret those words," Kendall answered with a short laugh.

"Now you're driving me crazy… out with it… who is this mystery man?" Bianca said in excitement.

"It's… oh, boy… I guess I'll have to get used to saying this… he's… his name is…" Kendall stalled as Bianca groaned at the other end of the line. "Zach… the baby's father is Zach Slater."

Kendall's announcement was greeted by stunned silence on the other end of the line. After a moment, Bianca said quietly, "We must have a bad connection… I could swear I heard you say the baby's father is Zach Slater."

"Nope… yep… you heard right… Zach and I… well, we… uh… remember when I came to visit you and Miranda in Paris… and I went back to the hotel to sleep off my jetlag?" Kendall told her sister.

"Yeah… after you left, Zach came over and we started working on the re-org of Cambias… because _you_ told me that I had misjudged him," Bianca mused. "And you were right… Zach is one of the good guys, even if he does have a strange way of showing it. But if Zach was with me… how did you…?"

"Later… he saw me in the hotel lobby, and we went to dinner… you know… he can be quite charming when he puts his mind to it… anyway, one thing led to another… and we ended up in his room…" Kendall answered.

"Mm-hmm, you always were a fast worker. But neither one of you let on a thing… I thought I saw something at dinner, that night before you left… but I was sure it was my imagination… it wasn't just imagination, was it?" Bianca said.

"The next morning… we agreed to be friends… just friends… and we have been. It was only that one night… but… as we both know…"

Bianca finished, "…once is all it takes. Yeah… Mom's going to completely lose it!"

"Yeah… we had a good laugh over that… he's… he went back to his place, said to call him if I needed to talk or anything… Binks… what am I going to do?" Kendall pleaded with her sister.

"You know what you're going to do? You and Zach are going to come to Paris! I'm calling an emergency meeting of the Cambias re-org committee. The Cambias jet will be in Pine Valley tomorrow… and you both better be on that plane," Bianca answered.

"Putting us together on a plane for a few hours is not going to solve this dilemma, Binks, and it just might make things worse," Kendall answered sharply.

"You two need time and space to make some decisions about your lives… you can do that in Paris. Pine Valley is too complicated for you both right now… and it will only be for a few days. But this way you can talk about things, decide how you want to handle it, and plan how you're going to tell Mom… and Ethan… if you decide to go ahead with the pregnancy," Bianca said reasonably. "Now… you get some rest, and then pack a bag. Only essentials… we can go shopping for the rest… and I'll call Zach."

Kendall felt as if other people were taking control of her life, but saw the sense in Bianca's suggestion. Without considering further, she agreed to her sister's plan and let Bianca take charge. Being totally honest with herself, she knew that a few days away before informing Erica, Ethan… and Greenlee… would be heaven. She wondered if Zach had any idea what kind of pressure they were going to be under if they went through with this. She sighed to herself and crawled into bed, falling deeply asleep before many minutes had passed.

* * *

Zach answered his cell phone, "Slater."

"Zach, it's Bianca"

Zach hesitated briefly, looking at his watch, "Hello, Bianca. I wasn't expecting to hear from you… especially considering the time."

"I know… but Kendall doesn't bother to remember the time difference… she's resting now… but she told me… _everything_."

"Oh… I see… everything… tell me, have you called to say that we can't work together anymore? Or does Kendall have a message for me that she's too afraid to pick up the phone or cross the courtyard to deliver? I thought we were past all this, Bianca," Zach said coldly.

"No… no… Zach, you've got it all wrong. I told Kendall that I would call you so that she could lie down… but it's not what you think," Bianca hurried to answer. "I think you both need some time away… together… to make your decisions without pressure. I'm sending the Cambias jet to Pine Valley tomorrow, and I expect you both to be on it. Come visit me and Miranda… and take all the time and space you need with each other."

"That's very generous, Bianca, but it's not necessary. This is Kendall's decision, and I won't pressure her one way or the other. She can spend some time with you in Paris, and tell me what she wants when she returns," Zach said simply.

"No, Zach… Kendall wants you here… you're a part of this, too, and she needs you with her… she said you want to be a father to this child, and if that's true then you owe her the courtesy of being part of this from the beginning… unless you didn't really mean it," she replied with irritation.

"I'm sorry, Bianca, I guess I'm too used to having my motives and actions questioned. I meant what I said to your sister… she doesn't have to have this baby, but if she does I _will_ be a father to my child. I will not be shut out of its life. She needs to know that before she decides to keep it… but right now this isn't about what I want," he said in the same soft voice.

"You… you _want_ this baby? Don't you? You want to have a child with Kendall?" Bianca said in surprise. "Does she know how you feel about her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bianca. Kendall and I are friends… good friends… but nothing more. Now that I have faced fatherhood, though, I realize that I want a child… I want the chance to be a father… but don't read more into this than there is," Zach answered.

"Okay… okay… I'll back off… for now… but please come with Kendall tomorrow. Work this out together… spend some time with Miranda… it will be good for you," Bianca said pleadingly.

"Alright… I'll come… but don't go filling Kendall's head with hearts and flowers…" Zach replied sternly.

"I won't… I promise I won't… Miranda will be so excited… Auntie Kendall _and_ Uncle Zach… of course, she'll also get spoiled rotten…" Bianca rambled excitedly.

"Spoiled, yes… _rotten_, never… not my niece…" Zach said with a laugh. "Kendall should stay with you, and I'll go to the hotel. Call them for me?"

Bianca agreed and ended the call. Before turning out the light, she left a note to remind herself to have the two spare bedrooms in the new apartment made up for her guests.

* * *

Kendall opened the door to her condo, dressed and ready to leave for the plane and her trip to Paris. Explaining why she needed to visit Bianca again so soon had made for difficult conversations with both Erica and Greenlee… but they had finally accepted that she was just being Kendall and left it at that. As she pulled the door shut, she saw Zach exiting his condo as well.

He looked at her and said, "Hey…"

"Hey, yourself," she answered with a smile.

"I was thinking… maybe you want to ride to the airport together? Or… are you afraid of being seen with each other… it might ruin your reputation?" He said with a ghost of a smile.

Kendall laughed, "I have this feeling I'll survive… but I'm not sure that your reputation can take another hit. I'll take the chance if you will, though."

"Then together it is," Zach answered as he picked up her suitcase and offered his arm. She smiled up at him and placed her hand through his arm as they exited the courtyard and entered a waiting limo that Zach had arranged the day before.

As promised, Bianca had the jet fueled and ready for take-offas soon asthey arrived. Although the reason for their visit was uppermost on their minds, by some unspoken agreement they chose to ignore it for the duration of the trip. Zach was solicitous of Kendall, making sure that she had tea and crackers, and allowing her to nap when she started to look tired.

As she slept, he spent more time mulling over their options… and listening to Bianca's words echoing over and over in his head, _You… you **want** this baby? Don't you? You want to have a child with Kendall? Does she know how you feel about her?_ Zach wished he knew how he felt about Kendall… he had thought that Maria was the love of his life, that she was the woman who had seen his soul. He had been so wrong about her; could he be wrong about Kendall now? And did the knowledge that she was carrying his child make a difference in his affection.

He thought about the time he had spent with Kendall since they met in Paris… smiled to himself as he remembered their night in his hotel room… but thinking about dinners, long walks and even longer conversations, the way that her eyes sparkled when she laughed… and the daggers that flew from them when she was angry. Kendall Hart was much more than he could have ever imagined… his investigators hadn't come close when they profiled her… knowing the things she had done, and even the reasons she had for doing them… that didn't cover even a small portion of the loving, committed person that she was. Kendall loved with her whole heart and her whole soul… withholding nothing from the people that she cared about… She would make an amazing mother, and he had to admit that he could easily imagine her as the mother of his child.

"Yes, Bianca… I do want this baby… I do want to have a child with Kendall… but what does _she_ want?" he whispered softly to himself as he looked at the sleeping woman by his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall squealed with excitement when she saw Bianca and Miranda waiting for them at the terminal. Zach followed, carrying Kendall's bags while she raced ahead and had a three-way hug with her sister and niece. As Zach approached, Miranda reached out her arms for Zach to take her, which he did quickly… kissing her on the forehead and bouncing her until Kendall was ready for another hug. Bianca led the way to a limo as Zach carried Miranda and the driver brought the luggage, with Kendall chattering to the baby as they walked.

As they relaxed in the limo, Zach commented, "A little extravagant, eh Bianca?"

Kendall nudged him and said laughingly, "Don't you listen to him… he made sure we limoed to the airport back home as well… you just have to get used to that weird sense of humor…"

Zach laughed out loud and was joined by Kendall and Bianca. The limo delivered them to the door of Bianca's new apartment, which had been completed since their last visit. When the car stopped, Zach said, "I'll just ride on to the hotel and join you for dinner?"

Kendall looked questioningly at Bianca, who quickly said, "No, Zach… please come in and see the apartment. You can check in later." Zach shrugged his shoulders and joined them without further comment.

After they had received the grand tour, they sat together in the living room while Miranda went down for a nap and Maggie joined them. Bianca said, "I hope you don't mind… but I've filled her in on the news. I promise that neither of us will pressure you in any way… but we just don't have those kinds of secrets from each other."

Kendall looked at Bianca with an unspoken question, but Bianca simply shook her head and Kendall didn't pursue it. Zach had spent enough time with Bianca to realize that the two women were exploring the boundaries of their relationship, and merely nodded assent. He leaned back against the sofa, and waited for the assembled women to tell him just exactly what they expected of him during this visit.

Bianca announced, "Okay… we've got some ground rules to be observed and they're pretty simple. Number one, we do not interfere with Miranda's schedule, although ample time and opportunity will be provided for spoiling.

"Number two—Zach—no work is to be done on this trip, it is a vacation for Auntie Kendall and Uncle Zach. If I have to, I will confiscate telephones, computers, or any other work-related paraphernalia."

"Hey!" Zach interrupted. "You brought me out on this trip with barely a moment's notice… there's a few things I'll need to take care of… I can't just drop everything, you know."

"Actually, Zach, I don't know that… and neither does Kendall," Bianca answered quietly. She looked at him with that stern, cold look that he had come to dread… and he realized that he was going to have very little say in what happened over the next few days.

He held out his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Okay… but I will be taking care of some pressing business when Kendall is napping or otherwise indisposed."

"Agreed," Bianca and Kendall said simultaneously. Kendall giggled and said, "Jinx, Binks!" to which everyone laughed.

Zach rested his head against the sofa half closing his eyes to better observe Kendall. Where was the woman who had been so shocked and mortified by news of her pregnancy? Had that been just a day earlier? Here she was laughing and enjoying herself… totally in the moment as if she hadn't a care in the world. If he knew her for a lifetime, he still wouldn't be able to figure her out, he decided.

Bianca continued, "Three, Kendall will be sleeping in my mom's bedroom and Zach will be using the room we planned for Kendall."

Zach's eyes popped wide open at that, and he sat up straight… but decided not to bother protesting. Instead he answered, "Thank you… I don't think I would have been very comfortable knowing I was sleeping in Erica's bed."

"You're very welcome," Maggie interjected, "it was my idea."

"Are there any other rules that I need to be aware of, or can I settle into my room? It's been a long and tiring flight… and only one of us got a nap out of it," Zach said as he rose from the sofa.

Bianca smiled sweetly, "No… no other _rules_, except to point out that you are the only man in an apartment full of women…"

Zach smiled broadly, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

After Zach had been showed to his room, Kendall and Bianca sat together in the kitchen talking.

"I don't know, Binks… this doesn't make any sense… yesterday I was terrified of being pregnant, but now…" Kendall mused.

"Now what? What happened on the flight over to make you so happy?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing… not one damn thing! We talked about you and Miranda and the weather… he made some tea and let me sleep… it was no different than any number of conversations we've had over the last couple of months," she answered in confusion. "Am I losing my mind? Or am I just relieved to be out of Pine Valley and away from everyone who would want to make me feel guilty for letting this happen?"

"Oh, I'm certain that escaping from Pine Valley is part of it… it's hard to be on mom's radar when you're an ocean away. But I think its Zach, too… he's not like most men… and I think he really does care about you," Bianca answered. "I don't know what he wants _from_ you, but he only wants the best _for_ you… if that makes any sense."

"It does make sense… and if we both understand Zach…" Kendall said with a laugh.

"Then it may be that we're the ones in trouble," Bianca finished. "We were all so wrong about him and Ethan… we let Ethan completely deceive us… and even when Zach was lying to us, he was honest about the things that matter."

"I hope he knows that we like and trust him now… I mean, I totally understand what motivated him… but… do you think he trusts me? Or is he expecting me to treat him like Maria did?" Kendall said softly.

"If anyone knows what it's like to be misunderstood, it's Zach. I think he'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Bianca answered. "Now… what do you want to do while you're here? I think Zach would be an excellent tour guide… he knows the language and I believe he lived here some of the time when he was growing up. Or do you have something else in mind?"

"I'm sure that would be an excellent idea… but vacations and touristy stuff are not why we're here. Binks… can I tell you a secret?" Kendall whispered conspiratorially.

At Bianca's nod, Kendall continued, "I want this baby… heaven help me, I want to have a baby with Zach Slater… he treats me like… like no one else has ever done… he takes care of me, he protects me… but he never makes me feel like I'm stupid or weak. He respects my mind and my need for independence…"

"I know… I've seen that in the way he treats me, too. He loves Miranda so much, and I know he loves me. But even when I tried to shut him out of our lives, he never pushed back… he just stood back and loved us anyway," Bianca explained. "I think he'll make a wonderful father… and even if you don't love each other, I think respect might just be enough."

"I don't know why, but I keep feeling like friendship with Zach is going to be so much more fulfilling than love with any other man," Kendall replied. "Maybe this trip wasn't necessary…"

"Take your time, Kendall… you don't have to decide anything tonight. Zach is a patient man and he'll wait until you're ready… let him be patient for you."

"Thanks, Binks… I love you," Kendall said as she rose and hugged her sister. "I'm going to bed now, see you later."

Zach turned around and quietly slipped back into his bedroom. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but had followed the sound of voices to the kitchen. When he realized they were talking about him, he decided to find out what Kendall was thinking… and had been surprised by their conversation. _Whoever said eavesdroppers never hear anything good certainly didn't know what they were talking about_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Zach had been up most of the night… getting used to the time change and taking care of some pressing business. His thoughts kept wandering to Kendall and Bianca's conversation, though. He wondered to himself if he should just continue doing what he had been, or if it was time to actively court her. A week ago he would have denied even wanting to be in a relationship with Kendall, and now he was trying to figure out how to make her a part of his life. When he finally drifted off to sleep, he decided to let Kendall set the pace and follow her lead… and just hoped that they ended up in the same place.

They enjoyed a relaxed breakfast with Miranda and found that Bianca had left several guidebooks for their use. Zach asked Kendall if she was up to being a tourist, and she said she'd try. They left the apartment on foot, with Zach leading the way to major attractions, but found themselves wandering the _Jardin de Plantes_ near the Seine instead. As always, Zach was kind and considerate; making sure that Kendall was not overtired or hungry. At one point she became so overwhelmed by his care that she snapped at him… but he merely gave her some space by making an excuse to check on something. When he returned, she apologized although he smiled and said it was unnecessary. Returning to the apartment in the late afternoon, they dined with Bianca, Maggie and Miranda before retiring early to their respective bedrooms—Kendall to sleep and Zach to spend several hours on business.

As the days blended into each other, Zach and Kendall spent a great deal of time with each other. They talked about everything except the reason they were in Paris… each waiting for the other one to bring up the subject. The stalemate lasted for more than a week before Kendall finally broached the subject in exasperation.

"Aren't you ever going to ask me?" she snapped.

"No… I told you that it was your decision… when you're ready, you'll tell me," Zach answered quietly.

"Oh! You!" Kendall retorted.

Zach merely chuckled and offered his hand to assist her from the bench where she'd been resting. That only made her angrier and she refused his help, rising by herself and stomping ahead of him. When she realized that only Zach knew where they were headed, she paused and waited impatiently for him to catch up.

He smiled tolerantly and waited for her to calm down before speaking, "I'd be very interested to hear any decisions you've reached."

Kendall gave him a startled look, "I'm never going to figure you out, am I?"

"I hope not… it would make things very uninteresting," he answered softly.

They continued to walk in silence until they happened upon a sidewalk café and Kendall pulled him in. After being seated, and Zach ordering for them both, Kendall placed her hand over his, "Do you think you could stand to be part of my life? I mean, forever? Because I really think I want this baby."

Zach had to work very hard to keep the joy from showing on his face, but couldn't keep it from shining out of his eyes, "I think we can find a way to make it work… after all, six months ago you thought I was the scum of the earth… look at us now."

"Six months ago you were framing me for Greenlee's poisoning," Kendall quipped.

"I didn't frame you… I merely accessed your private medical records…" Zach smiled.

She laughed and kicked him beneath the table as their coffee was served. They sat quietly holding hands, without any conversation. Kendall felt so comfortable with him… he was the only man in her life that she could be quiet with, and not have to explain why.


	10. Chapter 10

Although one important decision had been made, neither Kendall nor Zach was in any hurry to return to Pine Valley and face what they expected would be staunch opposition. However, knowing that the time was soon coming when they must inevitably leave for home, Zach arranged for a special cruise on the Seine. He bought out the entire tour, and the large boat as well as its staff was exclusively at their disposal. Since Zach was not given to grandiose gestures, Kendall was completely impressed. He enjoyed showing her the sights they had visited on foot, and pointing out places that they had not had the opportunity to see together. He had not spent so much time touring the city since his youth, and had thoroughly enjoyed introducing Kendall to a part of himself that he thought he'd lost forever. Toward the end of the cruise, however, he was feeling nervous about the favor he had decided to ask of her. This might very well change her mind about everything, but he was determined to take the risk.

"Zach… are you alright?" Kendall asked. She had noticed his breathing quicken and the palm of his hand holding hers was sweaty… and she didn't think it was possible for Zach to become ruffled by anything.

"Uh… ahem… yeah… I'm… I'm fine," he managed to stammer out. _Get hold of yourself, man_, he thought, _or this is never going to happen_. "Kendall… um… have you had a good time?"

She laughed into the breeze, "I've had a wonderful time… not just this cruise but everyday that we've been together in Paris. Bianca was right to make us come."

"I'm… uh… I'm glad you feel that way. We're friends, aren't we? I mean really friends now?" he asked somewhat hesitantly.

Kendall looked at him in confusion, wondering what worried Zach so much that he was showing his feelings like this. She had come to count on Zach being calm and collected in every situation and wasn't sure she liked this side of him, "Of course, we're friends. What's wrong Zach? I didn't think anything could make you act this way."

"Neither did I… but I've never wanted anything as much as I want this…" he replied, confusing her even more.

"What is it? Please tell me, Zach… you're scaring me," Kendall said in alarm.

"I'm sorry… oh, hell…" Zach said as he got down on one knee and took her hand. "Kendall… will you marry me?"

Kendall looked down at Zach in complete shock… sure that he was joking but not liking it one bit. "Get up! Get up quick! Everyone is looking!"

Zach looked at her with sad eyes before standing as she requested, certain that he had destroyed the fragile beginnings of their relationship by his urgency. She pulled him by the hand onto a bench as far away from the prying eyes of the boat's staff as possible. Then she turned on him, anger flashing in her eyes, "What has gotten into you? How could you do that to me? And here I thought you cared about me… and then you mock me like that!"

Zach realized what Kendall had been thinking, and relief flooded through him, "No… no… I wasn't mocking you… it was… it was a _serious_ proposal."

"Serious? You can't be! You've lost your mind!" Kendall ranted at him as he laughed. He could handle her anger, now that he knew he hadn't driven her away.

"Very serious… please… just listen to what I have to say," Zach said. "I've been giving this a lot of thought… and I think we have a chance… I mean, we have no illusions… we're not 'in love' with each other, but we like each other… that's more than most couples have."

Kendall listened to him quietly, her mind in turmoil at his words. She nodded and he continued, "We're going to have a baby… together… and we want to be the best parents possible to her…"

"Or him…" she interjected.

"No… her… I'm absolutely convinced that it's another Kane woman," Zach said with a smile. "We enjoy each other's company… we're obviously compatible in the bedroom… and we have no one else in our lives."

"But… what about love?" Kendall asked him quietly.

"We've both had our great loves… and look how they turned out… I think it's overrated. What we have is much more real, we like each other and we understand each other… and I'd rather do that in the same household than sharing custody across the courtyard. So… will you marry me?" Zach finished.

Kendall looked at Zach in amazement, and felt her head nod assent and her mouth open to say, "Yes," before she consciously realized what she had decided.

Zach smiled broadly and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately… in a way she had only experienced once before in her life. She wound her arms around his neck and answered him with the same ardor… no longer concerned about the boat's observant staff.

* * *

At dinner that evening, Zach and Kendall announced their engagement to Bianca and Maggie. Both women beamed at the couple, thrilled to see that they had resolved everything… and certain that the growing affection they had been witnessing was much more than the friendship that both Kendall and Zach claimed. Bianca was wise enough, though, to realize that she shouldn't voice her opinion and Maggie was more than willing to follow her friend's lead. 

"Since a long engagement is out of the question… would you two consider marrying before you go back to Pine Valley?" Bianca asked them.

Zach and Kendall looked at each other, neither one of them having considered the possibility. Zach had actually assumed that they would marry in Vegas before returning to Pine Valley, and realized that it was very inconsiderate of him not to ask the bride what her preferences were. He waited quietly for Kendall to speak.

"Well… sure… why not?" Kendall answered. "Everything else important seems to happen here… maybe it's meant to be. Is that okay with you, Zach?"

"I love the idea… except that we'll need to marry in Italy," Zach said. "France has a residency requirement, but I know of a place in Italy that would be _bellezza_, a small lake in Northern Italy, _Lago d'Orta. _It's about an hour from _Milano_, and a civil ceremony can be arranged there easily."

Kendall rounded on him, "And you know this because…"

"…because I was best man at a wedding there many years ago, when my name was neither Alex nor Zach," he answered with a smile. "And you'll get no other information about my past until you're my wife… and can't testify against me."

Kendall laughed and looked around the table, "I'm ready for an adventure if you'll join us…"

Everyone around the table nodded, and Zach said, "Good… I'll make the arrangements."

"No… I think we'll be taking care of that," Bianca answered with a smile. "You take care of the honeymoon."

Zach smiled broadly, "With pleasure."

* * *

Less than a week later, the small wedding party departed on the Cambias jet for Milan, Italy. It had quickly become apparent that Zach's facility with the languages made it much easier for him to organize the wedding and the honeymoon, while Bianca, Kendall and Maggie concentrated on their attire. While Zach attended to the arrangements, the women spent their time selecting gowns and attending hurried fittings with their favorite designer. Zach was determined to give Kendall a wedding that she would never forget, but it would be a very unusual wedding party. Kendall had naturally asked Bianca to be her maid of honor, and Miranda was to be the flower girl. However, Zach was completely without a best man, and he and Kendall preferred to keep their marriage quiet for the time being. After giving it much thought, Zach asked Maggie to stand up for him… and she laughingly agreed. 

The limousine ride from Milan to _Lago d'Orta_ was comfortable, although Kendall's stomach rebelled a couple of times as the streets wound tightly through the foothills of the Alps. They had arranged for rooms at a luxury hotel and were to be married at midnight in the _Sala di Matromonio._

After checking into their rooms, Zach was left to himself while the women prepared for the wedding. He found himself wandering the picturesque town, roaming the cobbled streets, and thinking about what the future held for him and his bride. Marrying Kendall Hart had to be the craziest thing he had ever done in a life of taking crazy chances. As he stood at the edge of the lake, he took a moment to remember his time with Maureen and how he followed her to Pine Valley hoping to rekindle their love. As he reflected on their relationship, he admitted to himself that none of it had been real. It was easy to fall in love when there was no past or future to consider… this time there was too much of both… but he was determined to make a good life for Kendall and their child, and wondered whether he was capable of living up to the commitment he was making that night. Checking his watch, he returned to the hotel and changed into a suit he had purchased especially for their wedding… and laughing to himself at the fact that he had been coping with his own hurried fittings. He checked the box that held the rings he had purchased, and left early… choosing to walk to the _Sala_ and wait there for his bride.

Upon entering the building, he was pleasantly surprised to find Maggie waiting for him dressed in all of her finery. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she smiled before answering, "I knew that you'd want to meet here… its funny what you can learn about someone after sharing an apartment for a few weeks."

Zach laughed and pulled her into a warm embrace before saying, "You look lovely, Maggie. Let me ask you something… is Kendall as terrified as I am right now?"

"Zach Slater terrified? Quick, alert the news media!" Maggie said with a laugh.

He looked at her with a smile, but didn't reply to the comment. Instead he said, "I need to speak with the _Maiore_. Have you ever been to a _matromonio civile _before? It is quite different than in the States, I hope you like it."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll understand a word that they say," Maggie answered.

"Don't worry… we'll have an English translator… and the midnight ceremony is truly beautiful as it's done completely by candlelight. Shall we?" he said, offering Maggie his hand.

They entered the room where weddings were performed and Zach spoke to the mayor and introduced Maggie. He noticed that the flowers and candles were all in place as had been arranged and that a photographer was standing unobtrusively in the corner. He had arranged for a photographer already in his employ to take pictures… not trusting anyone else with the secret of their wedding, but not wanting to deprive Kendall of the full experience.

Zach and Maggie stood waiting in the marriage room when the harpist started to play, and he looked toward the back of the room when Bianca entered holding the hand of her tiny daughter. Miranda had been walking for a couple of months and they were both beautiful in their complimentary gowns. Zach smiled lovingly at the small girl, and crouched down holding out his arms for her to enter his embrace. He pulled her close and kissed her before the music changed and he stood to await the entrance of his bride.

Kendall was a vision of loveliness in an elegantly simple gown of white, with tiny jewels scattered in her curls. She carried a small bouquet of gardenias and Zach held his breath as she walked towards him. He had never felt such affection for her as he did at the moment that he realized that she was to become his wife, and soon the mother of his child. For her part, Kendall had been feeling nervous and shaky as she entered the room, but the expression of admiration in Zach's eyes as they caught hers took away the last of her fears and she smiled warmly to him.

The civil ceremony was brief. They quickly exchanged vows and rings and were signing the marriage certificate before many minutes had passed. The photographer posed them for a few pictures with candles and flowers, and then the mayor excused himself. Kendall and Zach had not exchanged personal vows… they decided to leave that for another time when they might renew their vows before Kendall's family and friends in Pine Valley. They had made no plans for a dinner or reception, feeling that they had already kept Miranda up too late. As Bianca, Maggie and Miranda returned to their hotel… Zach and his bride were ensconced in a horse-drawn carriage for the short trip to the villa where they would spend their wedding night.

Kendall had been enchanted by the fairy tale likeness of their wedding, and the obvious attention to detail with which Zach had tried to make it perfect for her. On a night like this, it was hard to question her choice to marry for friendship rather than love... when he had put so much caring into every aspect of the evening. As they rode in their carriage, pulled by a matched set of white horses, she glanced up at her husband and felt suddenly shy. Zach sensed her feelings and pulled her close, gently caressing her bare arm with his fingers and placing feather light kisses along her jaw and the nape of her neck. She shivered not from cold, but from the desire that he was igniting with his touch... amazed that she could still recall with such clarity their one night together in Paris.

When the carriage stopped before the villa, Zach assisted Kendall out of the vehicle and into another aspect of her fantasy wedding. The room was filled with fragrant flowers and illuminated by hundreds of candles. The bed was invitingly placed in the center of the room. Zach stood back and allowed Kendall to absorb the beauty of the setting while he admired the beauty of his wife... enjoying every graceful movement she made as she examined the room. She turned to him with a smile of pure joy, and he quickly joined her... pulling her into his arms and kissing her with all the passion he had held back for so many weeks. Their clothing was quickly removed as they rediscovered the delights of their bodies, and gloried in the passionate release.

As the candles burned low and began to extinguish themselves, they lay entwined in each others' arms and drifted into a contented sleep. Kendall woke during the night and raised her hand to stroke the cheek of the man she had pledged to share her life with, and could not find any regret in her heart or her mind. He shifted in his sleep, tightening his arms about her as she sighed and snuggled closer against him. He kissed the top of her head and then gently caressed her to new heights as they loved each other thoroughly.

The morning light streamed into their room, and Kendall roused to find Zach watching her sleep, as he had the first time they had woken in the same bed. She looked up at him and they kissed long and lingeringly, both feeling satiated and happy from their night of passion. After a while they rose and bathed together before being served breakfast in the comfort of their room. After making love once again, they took a short nap and rose in the late afternoon to get dressed and meet the limo that would return them to the plane in Milan. In two days time they would be returning to face their new life in Pine Valley, but neither of them chose to think about that future for very long.

_

* * *

Edited to remove song lyrics._


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall was dressed in her robe and making a pot of coffee when her mother let herself into the condo. She looked at Erica in surprise… not expecting to see her mother so soon after returning from Paris. She and Zach had just arrived the day before, and were still trying to figure out how to tell her family of their sudden marriage.

"Kendall… we've been quite worried about you," Erica started. "You race off to Paris on the spur of the moment and we don't hear a word for more than three weeks… and then this appears in the paper the day after you return!"

Kendall accepted the newspaper her mother handed her, and was just starting to open it when they heard a voice calling from the bedroom, "Kendall… is that fresh coffee I smell?"

Zach stopped suddenly as he followed his voice into the kitchen, and discovered his mother-in-law sitting at the counter. He was completely undressed accept for a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand drying his hair. He looked at her, smiled broadly, and said, "Good morning, Erica."

Erica was so shocked that she could only huff, and Zach laughed before looking at Kendall, "I'll just go put on some clothes. Could you fix me a cup of that coffee when it's ready?"

Kendall nodded and laughed before turning to her mother, knowing that they were both in for a tongue lashing based on the expression on Erica's face.

"Well… that certainly explains the picture in the newspaper!" Erica said with barely contained rage. "What is it with you and those Cambias men, Kendall? Do you not have an ounce of pride? After all that family has done to us and you're… you're… _sleeping_… with Zach Slater!"

"Oh, Mother! You have no idea," Kendall answered with barely contained mirth. She knew that the humor would not last long in the face of Erica's rage… but she intended to enjoy every minute that she could get out of it. The fact that her words were already almost verbatim what Zach had predicted on their plane trip home made it even harder to suppress her laughter.

"That's right… laugh it up at my expense… you know, I still haven't forgotten how you and Ethan treated me that morning I was here!" Erica protested indignantly.

"Gee, Mother, do you think maybe that means you should stop showing up unannounced?" Kendall asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Kendall… I'm only concerned for your welfare. Now look at that newspaper and explain to me what you were doing in Paris with Zach," Erica answered a little more calmly. "Imagine my surprise when I opened the morning paper and find that photo of you and Zach playing with Miranda in some park."

Kendall looked at the picture and remembered what fun they had that day. The sun had been warm and Zach had arranged for a picnic in Luxembourg Gardens. In the picture, Miranda was holding a red balloon that Zach had given her, and he was standing behind Kendall, with his arms wrapped around her, as they laughed at their niece's antics.

Kendall glanced at her mother, and said simply, "It was a good day."

Just at that moment, Zach returned to the kitchen fully dressed in a suit and tie. Before he could say anything, Kendall handed him a cup of coffee that he accepted with his left hand… and Erica noticed the wedding ring on his third finger immediately.

"I didn't realize you had married, Zach. Who's the unlucky woman?" she said cattily and without thinking.

"I hope she doesn't think she's unlucky, Erica," Zach replied before looking at Kendall. "Do you feel unlucky, sweetheart?"

Erica glanced from Kendall to Zach and back to her daughter before saying, "Please tell me this is a bad joke… he can't be serious… you didn't _marry_ this man… did you?"

"Yes, Mother, I did. Zach and I were married in Italy," Kendall replied as she held up her left hand and waved her own rings at her mother.

"Why on earth would you do that, Kendall? Darling, what kind of hold does he have over you?" Erica pleaded. "Whatever it is, it's not too late to get the marriage annulled… that is if it's even a legal marriage…"

"Oh, it's legal Erica… and we have no intention of getting an annulment… you'll just have to get used to me for a son-in-law… _Mom_," Zach said with as much sarcasm as Erica had been directing toward them.

To give her mother a few minutes to assimilate all the information she had been bombarded with, Kendall showed the picture from the newspaper to Zach, "Remember when you bought Miranda that balloon at Luxembourg? Look what showed up in today's paper."

Zach took it from Kendall's hand and read the caption aloud, "_Cambias heirs Miranda Montgomery and Zachary Slater enjoy an outing in Paris with Pine Valley resident Kendall Hart. _Very nice… who took the picture?"

"That's a good question…" Kendall answered.

"I don't like the idea of some photographer following Miranda around Paris. We need to call Bianca later and warn her… and up their security," Zach said brusquely. "This probably also means that we should make some sort of announcement about our wedding… if they've been following Miranda, it's possible that they uncovered our marriage as well. I'll get someone on it right away."

Zach turned abruptly and walked back to the bedroom, leaving Kendall and Erica staring at each other in stunned silence. Kendall was the first to break the silence, "If you'll excuse me, Mother, it's kind of a busy morning. Maybe we can have dinner later this week… that is… if you're still speaking to me."

"Of course… that's a lovely idea, Kendall… we'll have dinner," Erica answered distractedly. "I'll call you later with the details… I need to check Jackson's schedule."

"That sounds good… I'll talk to you later," Kendall replied as she escorted her mother to the door. After closing the door behind her, Kendall raced back to the bedroom and said to Zach, "We have to talk… Erica's up to something."

* * *

"A private room at the Valley Inn… that's the best you could do?" Kendall asked her husband incredulously. "They're going to eat _us_ for dinner, you know."

Zach smiled tolerantly at Kendall, "And just where would you have preferred we do this?… Your mother's penthouse?… Jackson's loft?… It's not as if there are many choices… and we certainly can't fit them all in either of our condos… or would you like to have a little outdoor barbecue in the courtyard?"

"Why not at the casino? Something that will give us an edge… there's a gambling term… something about the odds being with the house…" Kendall countered. "We don't stand a chance against all of them unless we have some kind of advantage…"

"Then maybe we should have them to dinner at my condo… I mean the specter of my brother Michael would make for such an enjoyable meal…" Zach said with a dry laugh. "I'd love to have it at the casino… but you know as well as I do that none of them would show up… not after what happened the last time we were all gathered there for dinner."

"Oh… yeah… the murder game…" Kendall said softly. "Do you realize how incredibly stupid that was?"

He looked at her in exasperation, "As a matter of fact, I do realize that it wasn't one of my finer moments… but that doesn't solve our current dilemma, does it?"

"I know… but the Valley Inn is like home turf to my mother…" Kendall said.

"Kendall… we just have to be strong… the last time I checked we were both consenting, legal adults… it really doesn't matter what they think of the choices we make… and if they can't accept them… well…" Zach explained patiently.

"Well… well what? Just what do you have up your sleeve that will overcome all those objections?" she asked curiously.

"We can leave… being close to your family is the only reason we have for living in Pine Valley. If they can't accept our marriage… then we move. We could get an apartment in Paris, and be close to Bianca and Miranda… or maybe London… Do you like London? We could move back to Vegas…" Zach offered.

"What! And live in that place you shared with Maria? No thank you!" Kendall said emphatically.

"Of course not… a new place, just for us… but I think you'd love the desert," Zach said quietly.

"I know… why don't we just find a place in each of those cities… become a truly cosmopolitan couple…" Kendall said with sarcasm.

Zach merely laughed, "What a great idea… a _pied à terre_ in Paris, a villa in Rome, a townhouse in London… we could use my Vegas apartment… and a condo in Pine Valley… of course we'd need our own jet, but I'm sure that could be arranged… after all, Little Chandler kept his fueled and ready to kidnap Miranda at a moment's notice… and I'm certainly better off than he is…"

"Zach… I'm serious…" Kendall protested.

"So am I, Kendall," he answered her in a calm and quiet voice.

She turned and looked at him, "You are… aren't you? You'd just pick up and move and never speak to any of them again…"

He said in the same quiet voice, "I've done it before."

Kendall shivered as if the room had turned suddenly colder, "I don't like that side of you, Zach… it's just as scary as it was that day Paul Cramer came to your office… please… please don't…"

Zach's smile transformed his face and he reached out, pulling her into his embrace, "Come here… and stop worrying… it's bad for the baby." Kendall looked up at him and he kissed her softly before continuing, "I think it's better if we get it all out in the open at once… we might as well tell them everything instead of dragging it out… after all, you'll soon be needing those designer maternity clothes that you and Bianca bought in Paris."

Kendall groaned, "You are trying to make this difficult, aren't you?"

"Where is my fiery Kendall? The woman who doesn't give a damn what anyone else thinks? That woman would show up at dinner tonight… make her announcement… and dare _anyone_ to argue with her," Zach said. "I honestly don't care what they say or do, and I wish you could feel the same way."

"Can we blame it on hormones? Seems like I can't get my emotions under control anymore… and so much has happened so quickly," she said, pulling out of his embrace. "I just can't stand the thought of arguing and yelling… and my mother… she's on a crusade to get this marriage annulled… poor Bianca… she got an earful…"

"And what did Bianca tell your mother? To mind her own business? To leave us alone and let us live our lives?" he said quietly.

"Yeah… something like that… but… I hate… I hate that anyone will think that we _had _to get married…"

Zach laughed heartily, "In this day and age, no one gets married just because they've got a baby on the way! Besides… who cares if anyone subscribes to that antiquated notion?"

Kendall glanced at him and giggled, "You're right… now that I've said it out loud it does sound pretty silly. Okay… dinner at the Valley Inn… I think I'll wear scarlet…"

"You might want to re-think that… Lily's on the guest list," Zach commented.

"Oh, okay… um… who else is going to be there?" she said, opening her closet and looking through the dresses.

"The usual list of suspects… Erica, Jackson… Lily, Reggie… Lavery and Greenlee… Ethan… Mrs. Fargate… and your mother wants to include Opal and Palmer Cortland… I'm sure I'm missing someone… oh, yes, I believe Livia, Chief Frye and his daughter are coming…" Zach said, ticking his fingers as he named them from memory.

"Myrtle… she's definitely coming?" Kendall asked as she pulled a dress from the closet and held it in front of her.

"Oh, yes… she said she wouldn't miss it for the world," Zach answered. "Actually Bianca called and told her our news before we arrived back in Pine Valley… she's completely on our side."

"My mother is not going to happy about that," Kendall laughed, choosing another dress and turning around for Zach's opinion. "Do you think Ethan will show up?"

He smiled and nodded at her choice before answering, "I don't know… but I'm guessing that he will… just to try and make trouble. But I've arranged for extra security… I don't like that we've been the target of nosy photographers… if he misbehaves he'll be escorted from the premises."

"Why are you suddenly so worried about security?"

"Kendall… I'm always worried about security," Zach answered simply. When she looked at him in confusion, "Too many people have been hurt due to lax security… you and our child are much too important to take any chances. You'll just have to get used to it."

"You mean… I'm under constant surveillance? No… no way… absolutely not, Zach Slater," she said in anger. "You will not be spying on me."

Zach looked at her, exasperation etched into his face, "I'm not spying on you… I'm keeping you safe. If you like, I'll have the reports delivered directly to you… in sealed envelopes…"

"I don't get it… is there something about you… and your business dealings that will put us in danger? Is Erica right? Did I make a huge mistake? Have I put our child at risk because I'm your wife?" Kendall asked the questions in rapid-fire succession. "Come to think of it, I don't know anything about you… and what was that crack you made at Bianca's about not being able to testify against you?"

Zach looked at her, the pain evident in his eyes as he walked over and sat on the bed. He remained quiet for a few minutes before answering, "You can ask me anything, Kendall. You're my wife and I promise that I'll answer you with the truth."

Kendall looked at him, remaining quiet as he continued, "I have done nothing to deliberately make us a target, and as far as I know there are no outstanding warrants for my arrest. However, I've been in the casino business for a long time and there are unsavory elements to that industry… that I have never avoided dealing with. Plus, there are those who take exception to our plans for reorganizing Cambias. You and the baby are too important to risk… as are Bianca and Miranda… a little caution is just good sense."

"I'm… I'm sorry that I doubted you, but I've never been very good at trusting people," she answered softly as she crossed the room and sat next to him

"Neither have I," he answered, pulling her close. "I hope that we can learn to trust each other… but I know that we've got a long way to go. Is there anything else that you'd like to ask me?"

"No… at least not now… but I'd like to know… to know who you were and what you did after… after Alex died…" she responded shyly.

"That's a story for another day… and one that I will tell you…" he said softly. "But I think that we should get ready for dinner right now, don't you?"

Kendall nodded agreement and went back to selecting her wardrobe as Zach left for his condo, which they had decided would be used as his Pine Valley office until they could find a place that would better accommodate their needs.


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall finally decided on a black cocktail dress that she had purchased on her earlier trip to Paris, but she had not yet worn in Pine Valley. It was daring even by her standards, and she realized quickly that it would probably not be worn again for many months. Zach eyed his wife appreciatively, noting how her pregnancy had filled out the dress in all the right places… and wished fervently that they could spend a quiet evening at home… in bed.

They arrived early at the Valley Inn. Zach insisting on inspecting the accommodations and making sure that everything was up to his own exacting standards before the guests arrived. Kendall couldn't help but laugh as she realized that her husband, always very conscious of little details that made the difference, could easily rival her mother in his ability to create an atmosphere. She noticed immediately that elegantly framed photographs of their wedding were placed throughout the room—giving the impression of a well-planned and long anticipated event, rather than the hurried affair that it had been. Zach would not allow her to thank him, merely stating that it was just another way to start off on the right foot with her family. Once Zach was satisfied with the arrangements, he relaxed and waited comfortably for their guests to arrive. Kendall observed him with envy, wishing that she could appear as tranquil as she nervously continued to flit about the room.

Fortunately, the first guest to arrive was Myrtle Fargate… and Zach greeted the woman with genuine warmth, "Mrs. Fargate… always a pleasure… I'm so glad that you could join us."

He lifted her hand to his lips and she flirted with him easily, "Why Zach Slater as I live and breathe… Kendall, darlin', you're just lucky that I'm not younger or I'd steal this man from right under your nose."

"And I would be spellbound, I'm sure, Mrs. Fargate. You know that I only have eyes for you," he responded in kind.

"Now, now… we must stop this in front of your wife…" Myrtle answered before turning to Kendall with a warm embrace. "I'm so very happy for you, my dear. Bianca has told me _all _of your good news, but you can count on my discretion."

Kendall hugged the older woman tightly and whispered, "Thank you… your support means everything to us."

Myrtle pulled away and nodded, "You'll do fine… just remember that you don't have to answer to anyone for the choices you've made."

"You sound just like Zach," Kendall laughed.

Myrtle answered with a smile and a wink, "That's because we're right."

Soon after, the remaining guests began to arrive, and it became readily apparent that Erica had been busy spreading the news of their marriage. Opal Cortland accosted Myrtle the moment she entered the room, "Myrt! Why didn't you wait for me? I showed up at your house and that Simone said you'd already left. You knew I was comin' to pick you up, and I wanted to talk to you about this marriage of Kendall's. That girl's gone and broke her poor mother's heart."

Myrtle answered with a frown, "Opal, Kendall has married Zach Slater and we're here to celebrate that occasion not to gossip about it. Go say hello to the happy couple."

"Oh, you're right, I guess I should give Kendall a hug," Opal answered as she turned toward Zach and Kendall who stood conversing softly. She lowered her voice and leaned towards Myrtle, "Although what she sees in that Zach Slater fella is beyond me… I mean he's a fine lookin' man and all, but he's a _Cambias_! Erica is fit to be tied!"

Myrtle frowned at Opal, "Now, Opal… considering the amount of time you spend visiting his establishment, the least you can do is give the man the benefit of the doubt. If Bianca and Kendall think he's all right, then Erica will come around eventually. Now go over there and _be nice._"

Opal started walking away and turned back to Myrtle, "Well… I'm _always_ nice." She approached the couple, "Kendall, darlin'… it was such a surprise to hear of your weddin'."

Kendall hugged Opal while Zach stood behind her and smiled before turning his attention to the latest entrant to the room, "Excuse me, Mrs. Cortland. Kendall, I'll be right back," he said softly in his wife's ear before walking to the doorway to greet Ethan, wondering what kind of trouble the young man had in mind.

He was answered quickly as Ethan handed him a sealed envelope, "Consider yourself served, Zach."

"What's this, Ethan? A wedding present? You shouldn't have," Zach answered with dry humor.

"Don't worry, I didn't. I'm having Biancer served with similar documents, claiming my rightful share of Cambias Industries… you remember… the company that the two of you _stole_ from me," Ethan answered petulantly. "As the son of Alex Cambias, Sr., I am entitled to a one-third share of the estate… per the terms you two worked out when you still thought I was your son."

"Of course… it really isn't the time or place for this conversation… but Bianca and I are very aware of your rights to my father's estate. Provisions have already been made in case you decided to pursue the matter. Would you like to meet and discuss it sometime tomorrow?" Zach answered smoothly, pulling a PDA from his pocket as if to check his schedule.

"Have your attorneys contact mine!" Ethan said loudly as he stalked toward the bar for a drink. Zach smiled as he watched, feeling once again sheer relief that this boy was not his son. Kendall caught his eye and they both enjoyed a moment of quiet laughter before turning to greet another of their guests.

"Well… Zach, you could have knocked me over with a feather when Jack called and told me about your marriage," Livia Frye Cuddahy said to her former client. "Congratulations… although I'm not sure what to think about two of my clients getting together like this. Which one of you do I represent now?"

"Why Kendall, of course, Livia… she deserves only the best," Zach said with a smile and a hug. "Where's your husband?"

"Tom's out of town, but he sends his best wishes. I didn't know if gifts were in order, but I wanted to give you something to commemorate the occasion," she replied offering a small wrapped gift as Kendall joined her husband.

"Livia! That is so sweet, but completely unnecessary," Kendall observed as she joined their conversation.

Livia lifted a photograph of Zach and Kendall flanked by Bianca and Maggie with Miranda snuggled into Zach's arms, "I had no idea you had Bianca and Miranda with you! Where were you married?"

As Kendall began describing the wedding to Livia, Zach walked over to greet Derek Frye and his daughter Danielle, who had just walked into the room "Derek, I'm so glad you could join us… Miss Frye."

Dani smiled with pleasure at being called _Miss Frye_, "Thank you for having me Mr. Slater. Have Reggie and Lily arrived yet?"

"No, I haven't seen them, but I'll be sure to send them your way when I do," Zach answered before the girl wandered about looking at the photographs. Zach turned to her father, "Did you come with Livia?"

"Yeah… and this is quite a little party you've thrown together. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, Slater. Marrying into the Kane family can be hazardous to your health… and I'd just as soon not have you as my guest again anytime soon," Derek answered with a smile.

"I always know what I get myself into,Derek," Zach said with a smile as he turned towards Kendall having noticed the arrival of Ryan and Greenlee. "Please help yourself to something from the bar… excuse me."

Greenlee reached Kendall before Zach did, and he noted Ryan hurrying to keep up with his wife while looking around the room at the other guests. As Zach approached, he heard Greenlee saying, "… inconsiderate of you. We have been swamped at Fusion trying to cover for you while you were gallivanting all over Europe with Zach Slater…"

To which Zach interrupted, "Actually, it was only France and Italy… although I'm sure that you can appreciate the importance of a proper honeymoon."

Ryan looked at Zach and almost laughed, offering his hand to Zach, "Slater… my condolences on your marriage."

Zach clasped the other man's hand with a sardonic grin, looking quickly from Greenlee to Kendall, "I don't know, Lavery. I think _I_ won the sweepstakes this time."

Kendall smiled sweetly and kissed Zach slowly and deliberately while Greenlee frowned and opened her mouth, but her husband decided to divert her attention before she allowed Kendall to bait her, "Look Greenlee! Here's a picture of Miranda… she's grown so much!"

"Oooh, she has! But why is the picture so dark? Didn't they have electricity at this place?" Greenlee said sarcastically.

Kendall pulled out of their kiss and said in a carefully modulated voice, "It was the most romantic candlelight wedding… in a picturesque village in the Italian Alps. Of course Zach spared no expense in making it perfect. There's just something so… breathtaking… about eloping to the continent."

"Well… you can't say that you were married at a castle," Greenlee carped back.

"Who needs a drafty old castle when you're marrying the most _exciting_ man?" Kendall asked snidely.

"Greenlee, let's look at the rest of these pictures," Ryan suggested as Zach quickly steered Kendall away from the couple.

Kendall heaved a deep sigh as she leaned against her husband while Greenlee and Ryan looked at the pictures on display, mouthing a silent _thank you_ as she had noticed the photographs drawing the attention of their guests at opportune moments. Zach held her close against him and kissed the top of her hair when they were approached by Palmer Cortland, "Kendall, my dear, I was so surprised to hear of your marriage."

Kendall hugged Palmer and then answered, "You know my husband, Zach."

"Yes, I do. What did your mother say to your news?" Palmer asked conspiratorially after nodding to Zach.

Kendall replied, "She was a little surprised, but she didn't know that Zach and I were dating, much less planning to elope."

"I've known Erica Kane for years, and 'a little surprised' couldn't possibly have described her reaction… But from the looks of these pictures it was a very impressive elopement," Palmer answered.

"Only the finest for my wife," Zach said softly, kissing Kendall lightly on the lips. From behind them he could hear Greenlee harrumphing while her husband snickered. Kendall started to turn toward them with a sharp retort, but Zach continued to hold her close and shot an exasperated look at Ryan over Kendall's head. He was hoping to keep the two women apart so that their inevitable argument would occur at the Fusion offices instead of during the evening's festivities, but was not entirely convinced that anyone was going to cooperate.

Palmer was soon pulled away by Opal and they stood arguing loudly near the bar when Erica, Jackson and his children arrived fashionably late. Zach laughed to himself when he realized that Erica was trying a different tactic, and pretending to give her grudging consent to their marriage as she hugged Kendall effusively.

He hadn't told Kendall yet, but it had quickly come to his attention that Erica was actively seeking to have their marriage declared illegal. Of course, Kendall's greatest allies, Bianca and Myrtle, were both tirelessly working to convince Erica to give Zach a chance. Unfortunately, Erica had never been convinced that Kendall could make a decision for herself and it would be a long while before she gave up trying to undo her daughter's marriage—if she ever did. However, mindful of Kendall's penchant for cutting her mother out of her life, Erica had decided to portray the mother wronged instead of the vengeful version at the present time.

Jackson was more reserved, embracing Kendall quickly and shaking Zach's hand, saying, "Slater" to which Zach replied, "Jackson."

Zach was very pleased to greet Lily who smiled and informed him of the number of glasses and tableware displayed throughout the room, suggesting that he had perhaps not ordered enough to accommodate all of their guests. Reggie jumped in, holding out his hand and saying, "Zach… uh… I can't say I ever liked you very much… but… what you did for Lily was pretty great… and now you're family… so…"

He shook Reggie's hand, "Thank you, Mr. Montgomery, and I promise to take very good care of Kendall."

"You better… or else you'll be answering to me," Reggie answered with a laugh before turning to his sister, "Come on, Lily. Let's go find Dani."

Neither Zach nor Kendall was very surprised at the general air of disappointment they received from most of their guests, and Zach quickly realized that Kendall was hurt by their behavior. Erica's rush to inform everyone of their marriage—and her disapproval of same—had wounded her daughter, and he wished that he could whisk her away from them all. Zach knew, though, that the success of their marriage and life together could depend on her ability to withstand this criticism. If she cracked this quickly, he doubted very much if they would be able to withstand difficulties that they would face in the future.

When everyone had gathered into small groups, Zach picked up a flute of champagne and tapped on it with a fork to gaintheir attention, "Please select your favorite photograph from our wedding as a souvenir of this evening, and as soon as the waiters have refilled your glasses I would like to toast my beautiful bride." He watched Erica carefully, and saw alarm dawn in her eyes as Kendall refused the glass offered to her. She looked up, catching Zach watching her and raised an eyebrow before lifting her glass of sparkling cider toward him.

After that single toast, they were seated and the meal was served while the guests continued to converse in small groups. Although they had all examined the photographs on display, no one except Myrtle and Livia had asked for details about their wedding … and Zach and Kendall did not offer any unsolicited information. Erica had been taken aback when she saw pictures of the beautiful ceremony and noted the presence of Bianca, Miranda and Maggie—but stubbornly refused to discuss it with them even as she was seated next to Kendall. Zach noted with sorrow how hurt Kendall was by her mother's refusal to even mention the wedding.

Zach and Kendall had agreed to wait until dessert to make their announcement about the baby, but the closer it got the more nervous Kendall became. He rested his hand lightly over hers… calming her with a look of affection that could have easily been taken for love… a look that was noted with concern by Erica. Once everyone had been served dessert and coffee, Kendall and Zach rose to gain the attention of the entire group. As their guests looked at them with curiosity, Zach squeezed Kendall's hand and allowed her to take control. He had confidence in her ability to handle the situation… and merely offered her his silent support.

Kendall glanced at him quickly for courage before clearing her throat, "Ahem… can I have everyone's attention?"

She paused for a moment, glancing at Zach and blushing a little at the look in his eyes, before rushing on, "Well… I guess you already know about our marriage… so that has saved us one announcement… but we have another one to make…" As her voice trailed off Zach pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the forehead before she continued, "Please congratulate us once again… because we're expecting a little cousin for Miranda early next year."

The stunned silence was not surprising to either of them, but was very disheartening to Kendall… until Myrtle loudly announced, "That's wonderful! I'm so glad that there are still young people who don't waste any time taking care of the really important things of life!"

Zach answered, "Thank you, Mrs. Fargate," before everyone started talking at once.

Erica quickly moved to hug Kendall and gushed, "This has all happened so fast, Kendall. I just don't know what to say…"

"Please say that you're happy for us, Mother," Kendall replied softly.

"Well, of course I'm happy for you, Kendall. I'm just surprised, that's all. This is a lot to take in," Erica answered before stepping aside for Jack to embrace her.

Since no one seemed to expect anything from Zach, he quietly scanned the room and observed the different reactions. Greenlee turned pale and threw her napkin on the table as Ryan leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. They rose, gave Zach and Kendall some perfunctory congratulations and left quickly on the pretext of an early morning. Ethan didn't even try to pretend and quickly stalked from the room, resembling nothing so much as a very tall child in the midst of a temper tantrum. The remaining guests congratulated Kendall, shook Zach's hand and found excuses to leave as quickly as possible. Soon only Myrtle remained seated, enjoying her dessert and the quiet.

"Well, my dears… you really know how to throw a party," the woman observed dryly to the couple.

Kendall replied, "Thank you, Myrtle. I don't know that I could have survived this without you and Zach."

"I didn't do anything… it was your man that took care of it all," Myrtle replied. "You just show him how much you appreciate him when you get home tonight."

"Oh, I will… I certainly will," Kendall said as she looked at Zach and leaned forward. He pulled her into his embrace and their kiss lasted much longer than she had intended, but their audience of one didn't mind at all.

"Can we drop you at your home, Mrs. Fargate?" Zach asked, looking over Kendall's shoulder.

"Thank you… that would be lovely. I always did enjoy the company of young lovers," she replied with a smile.

* * *

Zach sat quietly in the living room of their condo, listening with half an ear to Kendall describing the evening's events to Bianca. He chuckled to himself a couple of times as Kendall neglected to mention her terror and made it sound like they had just overwhelmed the entire group with their confidence. That was all right, though, because Kendall's confidence was going to be key to their survival.

He reached into his pocket and removed the envelope he had received from Ethan, opening it and reading over the legal document. It was exactly as Ethan had said—a claim for his one-third share of Cambias Industries. When Zach had found out that Ethan was not his son, he and Bianca had made arrangements for Ethan's share to be distributed to him in easily converted stocks, bonds and real estate. They had legally arranged it so that he could not influence their reorganization, and he could gain neither power nor influence from his inheritance. Zach had insisted, though, that Ethan be required to ask for his inheritance, thereby dispelling any notion that he had been looking for something more than easy money. He smiled to himself at how well his plan was falling into place.

As he folded it back into the envelope, Kendall entered the room wearing a sheer gown that he had commissioned for her from a designer in Paris. He looked at her appreciatively, desire flaring in his eyes as she sat on his lap and kissed him thoroughly.

"Myrtle says I should show you my gratitude for this evening," she said in a husky voice.

Zach growled low in his throat, "And just how grateful are you?"

"Oh… _very _grateful," she said as she rose and pulled him behind her toward the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Kendall sat in her darkened living room staring out onto the courtyard and sipping a cup of tea—thinking about her husband. Marriage to Zach Slater was nothing like she'd imagined, and their relationship was more confusing than she would have liked. Just as in Paris, he was kind and considerate, solicitous of her needs, and a constant source of comfort. He rarely missed their dinners together, inviting her to the casino if he couldn't get away, and surprising her with many thoughtful gifts. But she still felt unsure of him and their connection. While she tried to attribute it to her natural distrust of everyone, she couldn't quell her doubts—or bring herself to speak her concerns aloud.

So she sat staring out the window at the lights shining from Zach's condo—from the home once inhabited by his rapist, sociopath brother—and wondered what he did over there for hours at a time. She startled when the delicate chimes of the crystal anniversary clock, a gift for their one-month anniversary, noted the hour of three. Three in the morning and her husband was once again working instead of holding her in his arms, and she didn't know how to tell him that she missed his presence in their bed.

Zach worked harder than anyone she had ever met. He was very involved in running his casinos, bound and determined that they would succeed despite the attention required from the Cambias reorganization. Of course, Ethan had not made any of this easy, being constantly around and irritating as he contested the disposition of old Alex, Sr.'s estate. She had noticed that Zach was very uncomfortable when she and Ethan were together, and hated that he still didn't trust her around him when she had emphatically explained that the relationship was dead and buried.

When they first returned from Paris, their attitude had been the two of them against the world. Zach gladly accompanied her to the doctor for prenatal care and they talked of plans for a house with a yard and perhaps even a dog. He was an exciting and considerate lover, and she treasured the way he made her feel warm and special with just a touch or a glance. They had laughed long and hard over the dubious success of their dinner at the Valley Inn, and soon tested their unity by inviting Jackson and Erica over for a quiet meal. Although Erica was her usual acerbic self, she had not allowed her mother's barbs and veiled innuendos to rattle her. In fact, after that evening Zach had a private visit with Erica where he had laid all their cards on the table, and her mother had been on her best behavior ever since. Although Erica and Zach had a few minor tussles, he had assured her that he found dealing with her mother more entertaining than irritating.

She smiled wistfully remembering the way he had told her the story of his life after Alex Cambias' "death," without embellishment or subterfuge, and giving equal weight to both the good and the bad. He explained how he had survived as a seventeen-year-old, alone in the world and without any identity except a made-up, throwaway name. He shared with her the names he had used, although some had faded from memory as he had taken on the permanent identity of Zach Slater more than ten years before. The unfortunate and accidental death of his old school friend had made it possible for him to become a real person once again. She was very pleased to discover that he was legally Zach Slater and not using a false identity as Ethan had accused. Since he had "died" so many years before, Zach had been able to quietly change his name without drawing the attention of his father… and he had felt certain that Michael would bury the information if it had come to light. But he never knew if that happened because he truly hadn't spoken with his brother since the day they staged the accident.

In exchange, she had given him her version of the events in her life. He knew the details, and most of her actions, but had no way of knowing how she had felt when they happened, or what had driven her to the things she had done. She loved the fact that there were still mysteries of her life that she could share with him, since his investigators had been so thorough. She had reveled in the closeness they felt toward each other after sharing their pasts… and realized that it made no difference to the people they had become. She hugged herself tightly and wished that he could have remained so content with their life together.

She could pinpoint the change in Zach to a few weeks later, when a lovely flower arrangement had arrived from Maria in congratulations. The card had said nothing special, but Zach had been quiet and thoughtful the rest of the evening. That evening was the first time he had left their bed in the middle of the night to work at the other condo, leaving her to wake alone. When she had asked him why he left, he had looked away and given her an excuse about needing to take care of some international calls. Trying to be trusting and supportive, she had let the issue rest, but still did not believe it to be the reason for his absences.

She wished that they could move out of the condos and into a home of their own, but Zach found something wrong with each and every house that their realtor found for them. One had too much light, another was too dark, too many stairs, not enough yard, the list of imperfections went on and on. Kendall despaired of them being able to move before the baby was born, and didn't know what they would do in her one-bedroom condominium if that happened. They had a doctor's appointment that afternoon, and two houses to look at—but she was certain even before seeing them that Zach would find something lacking.

Suddenly feeling angry and hurt, Kendall stood and opened the door, walking out into the courtyard. It was long past time to find out just what Zach was up to over there, and to make him come back to bed. She wanted to make love with him and lie in his arms, feeling safe and secure. But feeling that way with Zach seemed to be getting more and more difficult, and if she forced the issue she might just force him out of her life. She stood for a moment, looking at the other condo before turning back to her own and closing the door. She climbed into bed and tried to sleep, knowing that Zach would be back before dawn—he always was.

* * *

Zach sat on the sofa of his condo listening to the booming of a clock over the fireplace. Three a.m. and he was sitting in that damn condo instead of lying in bed with his wife where he belonged. He groaned aloud before rising to pace the floor once again… feeling such yearning for Kendall that he could barely stop himself from rushing back to their bed and making love to her for the rest of the night—and wondered why he felt the need to stop himself.

He reflected on the optimism that he had felt when they first returned from Paris, and how they had been able to sustain it for a little while. Little by little, they were winning over the citizens of Pine Valley just by their contentment. Not long after their dinner party at the Valley Inn, he had paid a visit to Erica and made it abundantly clear that if she continued on her path toward the destruction of their marriage that she would only be hurting herself. He had no problem moving his family away from Pine Valley or even out of the country if he felt it was in their best interests. He informed her that it would be her attitude and behavior that would decide whether or not she was a part of their child's life, and she knew that Zach was capable of following through with his promises. To emphasize that fact, he gifted Kendall with an apartment in Paris near where Bianca and Miranda were living, ostensibly to make it easier when they traveled to France for business or pleasure. As she didn't want to have both of her daughters and their children living thousands of miles away, Erica pulled in her horns and she and Zach had observed an armed truce since that meeting.

Kendall had been thrilled at her mother's apparent change of heart and quite pleased at Zach's tactics, because he did not try to keep them from her. He was tired of a life filled with secrets and lies and wanted a clean slate with Kendall. He had even started to believe that they had a chance, until the day everything changed. He had returned from a long day at the casino, poring over books and ledgers with the accountants that had given him a headache, and found Kendall waiting for him with a beautiful floral arrangement on the coffee table. She silently handed him the card, and he read a message of good wishes and congratulations from Maria. The look on Kendall's face had wounded him, making him aware that she still didn't trust him. He knew immediately that she felt threatened by his love for Maria, regardless of the fact that he had told her repeatedly that he felt nothing for Maria except a fondness for their shared past. He sighed loudly as he remembered again how he had looked into her pain-filled eyes and realized that sometime during the past few months he had fallen deeply in love with his wife.

He had, he thought, said and done all of the right things to comfort her and make sure that she knew his relationship with Maria was long over. They had an intimate dinner, and he had made love to her tenderly. That night he had enjoyed watching her fall asleep in his arms before surrendering to sleep himself. He had barely dozed off when he was awoken by a sound from outside the condo, and left their bed to investigate. Finding everything quiet, he still decided to enter his old condo and make sure that all was well—his instincts on full alert for the safety of Kendall and the baby.

He found the condo to be quiet and dark, and almost left immediately. However, something drew him to the credenza by the window and he pulled out a file that contained boyhood pictures of himself and his brother, Michael. Without conscious thought or volition, he found himself sitting on the sofa and reading through the scrapbook of clippings he had made and all of the articles about Michael, and of the fallout from his murder. Zach had sat for quite a while staring at a picture of Kendall while she was on trial for Michael's murder, wearing a maternity dress.

He didn't know how long he sat there before he noticed that the ghost of his brother had joined him. He was perfectly aware that Michael wasn't really there, and suffered no delusions of being haunted. He had purchased the condo to be close to his brother, and now all he wanted was to banish him and his memory from their lives. It had such a hold over him, though; probably because he knew it was the place his brother had died. Michael, for lack of a better description, was a part of his subconscious mind. He felt rather than saw him sit down and whisper, "How can you _love_ Kendall Hart? She's nothing but a common whore… and I should know. After all, I had her first… don't you want better than your brothers' sloppy seconds? Come on, Alex… you—the golden boy—the person I sacrificed my life for—and you're settling for that tramp?"

"NO!" Zach had shouted at Michael and at Ethan if he was to be honest. "You don't get to say a word about her. Blame me for deserting you… blame me for it all… but Kendall is not to be mentioned. You leave her out of this… I love her."

Michael had laughed cruelly and disappeared. Zach had poured himself a scotch he didn't really want, and paced the room for a while before returning to bed with his wife. She had stretched and snuggled against him, whispering that she missed him. But when she tried to make love to him, he had claimed to be too tired. Suddenly, he couldn't bear the thought of long days stretching out one after another and not being able to admit his love to Kendall… days of watching her grow more and more disenchanted in their life because he would never be good enough… not as Zach Slater and certainly not as Alex Cambias, Jr.

Zach had begun to dread the nights. He went through all the motions, aching to confess his love to her, and found that he could no longer sleep. Each night he was pulled across the courtyard, into that place where Kendall had been with his brother. He didn't know if he was jealous of Michael, but there were nights when he wanted to wake her, pull her from their bed and make love to her in each and every room—hopefully exorcising his brother from their lives once and for all. But Zach realized the insanity of such a plan, and exercised a tight control over those demons.

Ethan was another constant source of conflict. Where Michael haunted his nights, Ethan haunted his days. His youngest brother delighted in visiting him and trying to goad him into an argument—making sly comments about his time with Kendall and implying how much he missed having her in his bed. There was many an evening that he arrived home for dinner and found him at the condo irritating Kendall. Zach knew without a doubt that nothing was going on between Kendall and Ethan, one look at her told him all he needed to know. She wanted Ethan out of their lives and away from Pine Valley as much as he did, but any direct confrontation only encouraged the boy to be more antagonistic. With deep concern for Kendall's health and the well being of their child, he had chosen to try and kill his brother with kindness—but was very afraid that all he was going to do in the end was kill him.

He wondered if he was succumbing to madness, if he was just as cursed as his father and brothers. His father had been a cruel and abusive man, his brother Michael had turned into a monster, and Ethan—the brother who had been protected from the family and its curse—was devolving into something less than human. The Cambias money and the Cambias power had destroyed each of those men, while he had just volunteered to destroy the destroyer… or would it get him first? He knew that the only difference between him and the other members of his family was his ability to exert control over his baser instincts—but would that legacy of hatred and pain find a way to make him its next victim anyway?

He had always found strength in his refusal to have any part of the Cambias money and power, the victor of his personal war. But now he had a chance for real happiness, and he wondered if it had only been a skirmish after all. He had found love, and was soon to become a father… and he wondered if the curse had merely been patiently waiting for him to find something of such value that he would be destroyed by its loss. As he considered the responsibility of parenthood, he felt totally inadequate to the task. How did one become a good father? …A decent, caring man? He'd had no examples in his life… but it had never mattered before. Now nothing mattered more, and there wasn't enough time to learn.

Zach paused in his pacing, hearing a sound in the courtyard. He went to the door and looked out the window, seeing Kendall standing in the courtyard looking toward him. He doubted she could see him, but he felt immediate guilt that she had woke and found him gone. He watched her return to their home, and quickly put away his files and pictures, rinsed out his glass, and locked the door. He climbed into bed only a few minutes after Kendall, but didn't comment when she pretended to be asleep. They both lay apart, wide-awake and immersed in their thoughts for the remainder of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall walked down the short hallway from bedroom to kitchen and found Zach sitting with a cup of coffee reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said with a smile.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"You were sleeping so peacefully—and looked so beautiful—I just didn't have the heart," he answered softly. "Come here."

He quickly stood and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her lingeringly, "Rough night?"

She nodded and answered, "I could ask you the same question."

"I'm sorry… I really am… sometimes I feel like I'm caught in quicksand and the harder I struggle the deeper I sink… but I promise, this will be over one day soon," he answered as truthfully as he dared. "What time is our appointment?"

"One o'clock… you're not going into the casino this morning are you? I was thinking you could stay home today?" she said with a hopeful look.

Zach knew that he had an early meeting, but couldn't resist Kendall when she looked so disheveled and enticing. Now that her pregnancy was starting to show, he was even more entranced by her beauty. He made a split-second decision to remain with her, and pulled out of her embrace to call and cancel the meeting. Unfortunately, Kendall misunderstood and immediately withdrew, the moment lost in their mutual discomfort.

"I just have to call and cancel…" Zach began as he dialed.

"No… no… I don't want to… it's okay… we can just meet at the doctor's office," she interrupted.

After what had happened when he had returned to bed that morning, though, Zach realized they were fast approaching a crossroads. He quickly dropped the phone and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. When they came up for air he whispered against her ear, "… and miss out on this? They'll figure out soon enough that I won't be there." Without another word he lifted and carried her to their bed and made love to her as he had wanted to earlier. Later, as she slept in his arms, he whispered softly against her hair, "I love you, Kendall."

* * *

"Alex… Alex… wake up, Alex!"

Zach heard the voice and opened his eyes, looking into the face of his brother, Michael. Before he could say anything he turned to another voice, "It's about time you woke up… we've been waiting for you."

Zach found himself in a dark room, flanked on each side by Michael and Ethan, with no idea of how he had arrived.

"Alex… we really need to talk," Michael said, followed by Ethan, "Yeah… what do think father will say about Kendall?"

Zach answered, "He doesn't have a say in my life… and neither do you…"

"Hahahaha!" Ethan laughed.

Zach turned from one to the other, and then he heard his father's voice, "You cannot deny your birthright… if you are not a Cambias… then you are _nothing!_"

Zach turned and faced his father, feeling all the rage he had felt as a teenager against the man who treated them all so cruelly and said, "My child will _never_ be a Cambias… it's you who are nothing!"

Suddenly, as if down a long hallway, he saw Kendall standing alone, bathed in light, and he breathed her name. He looked at his father and brothers once before running toward Kendall, but the harder he ran the further away she appeared to be. He ran so hard that he felt his heart would beat right out of his chest, but he could get no closer to her. Finally, Michael and Ethan grabbed his arms and held him saying, "Watch…"

Zach looked toward Kendall and saw his father step into the light, his hand lifted as if to stroke her hair and she became a small child—his child. Zach jerked out of their hold shouting, "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Zach? Are you okay?" Kendall said as he looked around and saw they were sitting in their bed. He looked at her with dazed eyes, still not sure where the nightmare ended and the day began.

"It was a dream! Just a dream…" he muttered to himself, pulling Kendall close and kissing her.

"More like a nightmare, I'd say," she answered, pulling away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… just a little disoriented. Give me a minute," he answered.

"That's what happens when you stay up half the night," she answered. "Why don't you take a shower to clear your head, and I'll make you some fresh coffee."

"What… what time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost eleven, I guess we both needed more sleep," she answered as she headed toward the bedroom door.

"Kendall," he called after her, _don't leave me_, he thought to himself, but he only said, "Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile as she walked out the door.

"Kendall," he called again. "I'm… I'm sorry I've been such an ass."

She stopped in mid-stride pivoting around to stare at him… "Thank you," she said quietly and returned to lay a soft kiss on his lips. "Now get in that shower, I'll bring your coffee as soon as it's ready."

Zach stood in the shower, leaning on his arms and letting the water rush over his head. The dream had been so real… and he knew that he was afraid for his child… how did he stop history from repeating itself? Could he be the kind of father his child deserved? He needed to get hold of himself…

At the aroma of coffee, he opened his eyes and saw Kendall's hand holding a cup beneath his nose. He took the cup while Kendall slid into the shower beneath him, wrapping her arms at his waist as the water continued to wash down. She smiled and pushed the cup toward his mouth, urging him to take a sip and then taking the cup and setting it on a shelf outside of the shower. Zach pulled her into his arms, feathering kisses along herneck and caressing her back with his hands. He turned briefly without relinquishing her body and poured some shampoo on her hair. She lifted her hands and pulled some of the foam onto his head, and kissed him passionately while massaging his scalp. He groaned against her as she began to wash the rest of his body, each touch of her fingers and lips igniting his desire. He lifted her body and she wrapped herself around him, lost in her own need for release. As their breathing relaxed, Zach took the shower head and rinsed her off before doing the same to himself, smiling broadly at the sheer abandon she exhibited in his embrace. After she slid from the shower, he realized that he could not surrender without a fight… and he knew just where to start. They were moving out of that accursed condo and into a home of their own, and he knew just the person who could help them do it quickly.

* * *

Kendall and Zach entered the doctor's waiting area hand-in-hand and laughing together. She was so happy with the change in Zach's attitude, and how he seemed so relaxed. Today was to be their first chance at seeing the baby on ultrasound, and they were still bickering over whether to find out if it was a boy or a girl. Zach was so adamantly certain that she was carrying a daughter that she wanted to find out for sure before she risked him decorating their son's nursery in pink and ruffles.

While waiting to be shown to the examining room, Zach tickled Kendall's neck and whispered risqué jokes in her ear. Her eyes were dancing with delight as she giggled, feeling more at ease with him than she had in weeks. This was the man she had married, and she was grateful for whatever nightmare had jolted him back to reality. When the exterior office door opened, they looked up at the sound and were more than a little surprised to see Ethan enter the room.

"Oh good, I'm not too late," he said to them.

"Too late for what?" Zach asked in irritation.

"Today's the day of the ultrasound, isn't it?" he answered.

"And who told you about that?" Kendall snapped at him. She knew without asking that Zach wouldn't have shared the information, and she didn't know anyone else who might have.

"I was visiting at Fusion and overheard Simone and Greenlee discussing it," Ethan answered. "You really should keep me better informed of your doctor's visits, Kendall. You know that I want to be involved in the baby's life…"

Kendall looked at Ethan, raw hatred flaring in her eyes as she realized what he was intimating, "Get out! Right now! For the last time, I want you to stay away from me!"

Zach looked at Ethan and without another word grabbed him by the arm and physically dragged him to the door, "I think you know the way out." He continued in a low, menacing tone, "From this day forward you stay away from MY WIFE! Or I will cause you more pain than you could ever imagine!"

Ethan merely laughed as he looked from Zach's angry face to the tears running down Kendall's cheeks, "Well… I see my work here is done. Do let me know if we're having a boy or a girl, Kendall." And with that ugly comment he exited the waiting area.

Zach turned to Kendall and pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. He allowed her to sob against his shoulder for a moment before gently lifting her chin with a finger, "I don't believe him, Kendall… he is evil, just like my father and Michael… I'll make sure he never hurts you or our child… shh… please don't cry…"

"I'm… I'm… sorry, Zach. So sorry," Kendall hiccupped. "I told him to stay away from us… but he won't do it. It seems like the more I ask him to go away the more he comes around… he wants to hurt us… Zach, he wants to hurt our baby…"

"I know, Kendall, I know. But don't worry, I'll take care it… Ethan will never bother us again," Zach said soothingly. Another man might have misconstrued her words, but Zach knew with absolute certainty that Ethan was only trying to cause trouble. What worried him was that Kendall might believe that Zach believed Ethan. It would be the ultimate payback for Ethan to destroy their marriage and their life together over this lie.

Neither of them had noticed that the nurse was waiting for them. "Do you need a few minutes?" she asked once they were in the examining room.

Zach started to answer in the affirmative, but Kendall interrupted, "No… I just want to get this over with."

Once they were settled, with Kendall lying on the table in a paper gown, Zach tried to cheer her up, but only caused her tears to start anew. He looked at her sadly, "I'm so sorry… please let's forget about Ethan. This is our first chance to see the baby. Don't let him ruin it for us." Kendall nodded her head, doing her best to control her crying as a few more tears slid down her cheeks.

At that moment, the doctor entered with a portable ultrasound machine. He smiled at the couple and squeezed Kendall's hand before commenting, "I understand we had a little incident in the waiting room. Is there anything you'd like to discuss?"

Kendall's face turned red and she started to sob softly, but Zach answered for her, "My brother has a sick sense of humor. But I can guarantee that there will not be a repeat performance. I'm sorry that we caused a scene."

"Oh, no… it's fine. My concern is for Kendall, but it sounds like you have things well in hand. Don't you worry about those tears, I see them all the time… especially when you see your baby for the first time. Are you ready?" the doctor continued with a cheerful smile.

Kendall nodded, and the physician looked at Zach, "Dad, why don't you stand right here and hold mom's hand while we take some pictures. Have you decided if you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Zach said, "We don't" at the same time Kendall answered, "We do."

He looked from one to the other questioningly, before Kendall said, "Zach thinks he already knows, but if he wants to wait I guess that's fine with me. Doctor Simms… um… will you be able to pinpoint the due date better with this test?"

Zach looked at her, feeling such sadness that she felt the need to prove to him that this was his child just because of Ethan's outburst. He didn't know what to say, so he squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead while stroking her hair, trying to let her know through his actions that he trusted her.

"Yes… that's one of the reasons we do these tests," the doctor answered.

They were both happy to hear that the baby was strong and healthy, and looked at each other in awe as they saw and heard its tiny heart beating steadily. When the test was over, the physician left the room to allow time for Kendall to dress. Zach kissed her lovingly, and held her for a moment before the nurse returned with a picture and a videotape of their child to take home with them.

_This ends now,_ Zach thought to himself as they exited the examining room. _No more chances, Ethan_. While he waited for Kendall to schedule their next appointment, he made a brief call to his security firm directing them to physically bar Ethan from getting within 100 yards of Kendall, their home or their places of business, and instructing them to call the legal department and get a court order of protection. And just to be safe, he also gave the same command for Bianca and Miranda.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kendall," Zach said as they were driving toward the first house on their list from the realtor. "I want you to know that I would never believe anything Ethan says. I know how much he hates us. Please don't think I would ever doubt you."

"Thank you, Zach, but I see how you look at us when he's around. You're always remembering that he had me first," Kendall answered impulsively and more honestly than she had planned.

Zach was so stunned by her statement that he hit the brakes and pulled the car carefully to the side of the road. It took all of his considerable control to keep his voice calm, "What are you talking about? The only way I look at Ethan is with irritation because I know how much he annoys you. I truly didn't know that he was planning such a stunt, and I apologize for allowing it to happen… but I know that you feel _exactly_ the same way about him as I do."

"You what?" Kendall asked in shock.

"Kendall… you can't possibly believe that I thought you had feelings for Ethan?" Zach said in shocked surprise.

"But… he's always hanging around, and I can see it in your eyes… he gets to you. I assumed it was because of me… or your doubts about me," she said.

"I have _no_ _doubts_ about you, Kendall… what you were reading in my eyes was only for Ethan. I am so tired of his games… he is such a child… and for a man of his years it's very unbecoming," Zach said.

"But… but… Ethan said… I mean… the baby," Kendall stammered in confusion.

"Ethan did nothing but _imply_ something that we both know is untrue," Zach said softly. "He was a guest of the Pine Valley Police Department when our child was conceived. Besides, Kendall…"

She looked at him, her eyes still puffy from her earlier tears, "…Zach?"

_I love you_, were the words that almost spilled from his lips, but he stopped himself. Instead he leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth while cupping her cheek with his hand. He pulled away and looked at her for a long moment before saying, "We're a family now… and it won't include Ethan… but not because of anything you've done."

Kendall whispered, "Oh, Zach… I was so… so afraid that you… that you… would believe… those awful… awful lies…"

"Have I been that bad? I must have been if you think that I could believe Ethan over you," Zach said with sadness. "What can I do to prove that I trust you, Kendall?"

"You just did… thank you for believing in me… and I trust you, Zach… as much as I'm capable of trusting anyone… but…" she said hesitantly, looking down and avoiding his gaze.

"But what, sweetheart? Don't you know by now that I'd do anything for you and the baby?" he asked softly, not sure if he really wanted to hear her answer.

"I'm so sorry… I don't want to hurt you, Zach," she said continuing to look at her hands as they lay clenched in her lap.

Wanting to pull her into his arms and hold her against his heart—and feeling very uncertain that she would ever allow him to do that again—Zach's voice broke a little as he answered, "You're hurting me now, Kendall… please tell me… is it already too late? Did my brother make it impossible for us to stay together? I'll understand if you want to get away from me and this damnable curse… but I hoped…"

"No!" she interrupted emphatically. "But… I thought lately that maybe you've been regretting our marriage."

"I don't regret one minute of our marriage, Kendall. But you… do you have regrets? I mean, I practically dragged you to the altar… maybe I didn't give you enough time… are you sorry you married me?" he asked her softly, placing a hand over hers.

"No, Zach… I don't regret marrying you… we're…" she answered haltingly.

Zach sat quietly waiting for her to finish her thought, gently prodding her to continue, "… go on."

"I know we thought we could make this marriage work… as friends… but Maria… she's always going to be there, isn't she?" she answered.

Zach looked at her in surprise, "Maria? Please tell me that you don't think that I…"

"You can't just turn off love, Zach. That's something I know a lot about… and just because she left you, doesn't mean you don't think of her and want her back. But I don't like sharing you with a memory… and I don't like sharing our bed with her ghost," she replied honestly.

"Oh, Kendall," Zach sighed, thinking to himself, _if you only knew..._

"But you don't deny that you still love her, do you?" she persisted quietly.

"Can I tell you something about Maria? Something that I've never told anyone before?" She looked at him somberly and nodded before he continued, "I realize now that I never truly loved her… and not just Maria, but Maureen, too. It was all a fantasy, two lonely people with no past and no future who found solace… and pleasure… in each other. The mistake was in trying to get it back… and hurting each other so much in the process. I can promise you that she is not a ghost in our bed… and the only woman I make love to at night is you."

Kendall's breath caught in her throat, "But my past… I can't say I've never loved… and now you're telling me that I've doomed you to a loveless marriage… it's you who should want out… so that you can find love…"

_I have found love, right here with you. _"You're my wife, Kendall, and I want to be your husband. I've never been able to share myself with anyone like I do with you… you make me laugh… and you want to have my child… what more could I possibly want?" he whispered softlyresting his foreheadon hers.

"Are you sure it's enough just to be good friends?" she asked in response.

"Yeah… best friends," Zach whispered, lifting her hand to his lips. He would have liked to hear her say it was more than just friendship, but it would have to do for the time being. "Is it enough for you?"

She nodded slowly, "I don't ever want to go to that crazy place again… and when I fall in love that's where I go. Friendship is much better for me."

"Then it's settled," he answered before leering at her, "and I really do like the benefits."

She laughed as he had hoped she would before answering softly, "I do too."

He kissed her once more before asking solicitously, "Are you okay to look at houses? Or would you rather go home and lie down?"

"No… I mean… I'm fine, and… I'd really like to find something so that we can move before the baby's born. The condo feels smaller every day," she said quietly.

"Okay, then house-hunting it is. Are you ready to find the house of our dreams?" he asked with a bright smile.

"I'd love to," Kendall answered with a tiny smile, trying to sound enthusiastic. Zach put the car in gear and continued driving. When they arrived at their destination, Kendall was surprised to find that it was a house that they had already looked at… and Zach had rejected.

"What are we doing here? I thought you didn't like this place," Kendall said in surprise.

"Yeah, but you loved it if I remember correctly," Zach answered. "I called the realtor while you were getting dressed this morning and she said it was still on the market—and that we were wise to wait the extra time. She thinks we'll get a much better price."

"Are you sure?" she asked him with a genuine smile this time.

He nodded his head, "Let's go inside and check it out."

He assisted Kendall from the car and they were halfway up the brick walkway when the front door opened and out stepped Erica, "There you are! I've been waiting forever… was there a delay at the doctor's office?"

Kendall looked at her mother in surprise and then glanced at Zach who was grinning broadly, "I… I didn't know you were coming, Mother."

"Well… when Zach called and asked me to drop everything to see this house he wanted to buy you… I just had to do it… you know that a man can never be trusted with a decision like this," she explained. Looking closely at her daughter, she raised a hand to her cheek, "But you've been crying…"

Kendall responded, "It's nothing, Mother, I'm just feeling very pregnant…"

"Zach?" Erica said accusingly as she looked daggers at her son-in-law.

"We just saw the baby on ultrasound… it's a very… um… emotional experience. Would you like to see a picture?" he asked pulling the photograph from his pocket and handing it to her. Erica's face softened as she realized that this was the baby's first photograph, even though she couldn't exactly identify much.

"Boy or girl?" she said after a moment.

"We don't know," Kendall said with a sigh.

"Why not? I thought they could tell when you are this far along," Erica said in confusion.

"_They_ can," Zach said emphatically. "_We_ don't want to know."

"_You_ don't want to know," Kendall said with a laugh. "But that's okay… with a house this size we can make two nurseries… one for a boy and one for a girl."

Zach looked at her and said with laughter in his voice, "Very funny, Kendall. And speaking of the house… did it meet with your approval, Erica?"

Kendall and Zach both looked at her expectantly. "Oh yes. It's a lovely house. It will of course require a great deal of work, but it's a wonderful location… and the best part is…" she paused for effect.

"What?" Kendall asked with a laugh.

"It's only a few blocks from Myrtle's. You could take the baby for visits in a stroller," Erica finished as they walked up the path to the front door.

"Well… that settles it," Zach said warmly. "Where do we sign?"

* * *

Zach was clearing the dinner dishes while Kendall put away leftovers from their meal when she looked at him with a smile, "Don't do it tonight, okay?"

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"Don't go over there… please?" she said.

"Okay," he answered as he closed the dishwasher and set it to start running.

"Okay? That's all? You're not going to lecture me on all the work you need to finish? Or tell me that you don't want to disturb my sleep?" she asked in surprise.

"Nope," he answered, his eyes twinkling.

"Why you… you already decided not go over there," she said with a laugh and pushed his shoulder playfully before he pulled her into his arms and started tickling her. As she collapsed with laughter, he carried her over to the sofa and seated himself with her on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. Before she could guess what he was doing, he laid his head against her rounded tummy and said, "Hello, baby. Do you like it when your mommy laughs? I sure do!"

She stroked his hair, still giggling softly, enjoying the quiet moment together. He looked up at her with a grin of such pure happiness that her heart melted, _I could love this man_, she thought to herself. _I **do** love this man_, she realized with shock. Just at that moment, the baby moved strongly and Zach jumped before staring deeply into her eyes… and then he pulled her into a long, slow, deep kiss.

* * *

As usual, Zach woke a couple of hours after Kendall was asleep. He heard a sound in the courtyard and started to leave the bed to investigate… and then stopped himself. _No, I'm staying here… Michael, I won't be coming back. Go haunt Ethan, he deserves you._

He turned toward Kendall, pulling her into his arms and spooning against her back so that his hands rested against their child. She let out a soft sigh in her sleep and he felt an overwhelming sense of belonging before surrendering himself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alex… Alex… wake up, Alex!"

Zach was standing in a dark room with Michael and Ethan each holding one of his arms. In front of him were Kendall and their baby, his father approaching… He pulled out of his brothers' hold, punching Michael viciously across the nose, causing him to howl in agony as he fell to the floor bleeding. He quickly turned and struck Ethan in the gut with his left and a right across to the jaw, "Yeah… you didn't see me telegraph that one did you?" Zach said with a wicked smile.

He quickly pivoted toward his father, throwing himself against the old man before he could touch Zach's family. As his father screamed in rage, he threw punch after punch until he disappeared. In the silence he rose and held out his hand to Kendall, but they had gone and in their place stood a beautiful woman with golden hair and sad eyes. Zach turned in circles, looking for his family screaming, "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Zach sat up in bed and looked around the unfamiliar bedroom of their new home. He reached out and found Kendall, curled towards him in sleep. He climbed out of bed, got a drink of water from the tap and rinsed his face before rejoining her. _Another piece of the puzzle, _he thought to himself. He smiled as he lay down, pulling Kendall into his arms.

Zach had been busy making up for all the wasted time spent revisiting a past he had abandoned. He wasn't going to sit by idly and allow a birthright he had rejected to destroy the life that he and Kendall were building. The morning after they bought the house, he had arranged to have his condo completely emptied and had both condominiums put on the market. Over the course of a few weeks, they hired a decorator and quickly purchased furnishings for their new home. He and Erica had come to an understanding at least for the duration of Kendall's pregnancy and she had been useful in getting everything ready for them to move in record time. Zach was wise enough to express his gratitude to Erica, which she had graciously accepted without too much gloating.

Ethan had made a few attempts to circumvent Zach's security, but quickly learned that Zach only hired the best to protect his family. He had one meeting with Ethan, in the dining room of the Valley Inn, and explained very succinctly that a few strands of DNA were all that they would ever share. He had given Ethan more chances than he deserved, and now chose to completely sever himself from any type of relationship. He had thoroughly enjoyed handing him a note penned by Bianca, stating the exact same wishes for herself and Miranda. Ethan had merely mocked him, and Zach knew that his actions had no impact on him, but had hoped Bianca's harsh words might cause him to reconsider his behavior. Unfortunately, Zach had recently heard that Ethan and J.R. Chandler were working together on some project. Those two boys were loose canons, but there was little imagination to their schemes. Hopefully they would only hurt themselves, but his only feelings were pity for J.R.'s young son should they be foolish enough to go after Zach.

And the dreams continued… nearly every night Zach had the same recurring dream that woke him. Each time he dreamed, though, he fought his father and brothers as hard as he could, and each time they were a little more beaten and bloody—soon perhaps the dreams would end altogether. Kendall had asked him about them a few times, but gave up trying to find out when he assured her that it was just the stress of business and moving into the new house preying on his mind. He only had two secrets from his wife—the nature of his recurring nightmare and the depth of love he felt for her. They had just moved into the house, and the baby was due in a few weeks. It was long past time to tell her the truth…

* * *

Kendall lay quietly listening to Zach's labored breathing as he endured another nightmare. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to sleep through the night, and she often woke to find Zach in the throes of his terror… whatever it was. But she had quickly learned that he didn't want her to be aware of it, and so she kept quiet about it. She was hurt that he wouldn't share his pain with her, but she realized that he was trying to protect her from whatever haunted him and tried to be accepting of his reticence in discussing it. However, she was determined that one day he would tell her everything and she just had to wait patiently for him to be ready. She nearly laughed aloud as she once again amazed herself with the patience she exhibited toward this man… because everyone knew that she was not a patient person.

She rubbed a hand against her swollen abdomen as the baby kicked. It had become very active over the past few days, and her discomfort was increasing. But every time that she caught herself wishing the baby would be born, she remembered that she was going to be a mother… and then wished to remain pregnant forever. As long as she was carrying their child, she knew that she was a good mother. She took care of her body, ate the right foods, got the right amount of exercise and rest… her child was thriving. Despite her petite frame, she was carrying the baby relatively easily, and had little difficulty beyond the initial morning sickness. When the baby was born that would quickly change. She, Kendall Hart Slater would be responsible for that tiny life… she would have to feed it, and bathe it and make sure that it felt loved. Which was fine for a baby, but what happened when it learned how to walk and talk? Considering her own wayward nature, did she have a chance of having a meek and pliable child? She glanced briefly at her sleeping husband and admitted that the chances of having an easy child were infinitesimally low. And she was so ill equipped to be a mother… she had always known that she lacked maternal instincts, but somehow she had found a yearning for this child after it had been conceived.

If she had one wish for their child, it was that he or she would grow up in a house filled with love. She knew that Zach loved their baby by the way he had wanted it from the very beginning… the way he had accepted them both into his life, and changed it to accommodate them… and she knew that he would be an amazing father. With the bad example of his own father, he would always know the right choices to make in raising their child. Zach had been right to risk that a friendship could be enough to build a marriage with. But now she wanted more. He showed her daily in his constant care and consideration, in the way he spoke to her and held her and kissed her… just as she knew that she loved him, she also knew that he shared that same love toward her. If only he wasn't so stubbornly determined that friendship was all they needed—she was anxious for him to surrender to their love, and admit it to her before their baby was born.

Now that she knew what love felt like, she knew that she had never experienced it with any other man… and what she had once called love wasn't even close to describing the emotion. She had told Zach that love made her crazy, and she never wanted to feel that way again… but it hadn't been love at all, and now she knew love made her strong and confident, and more patient than she knew she was capable of being. She wanted the whole package, what Erica had with Jackson, and Greenlee had with Ryan. She smiled as she thought about Greenlee, and how she and Ryan were finally expecting a baby. There had been some tense moments between the women when Kendall had become pregnant while Greenlee was the one that wanted a baby, but all was forgiven the minute Greenlee's own pregnancy was confirmed—in typical Greenlee fashion. Jackson was beside himself with pride, and had been very annoying in encouraging a lot of sisterly bonding between them. He would never understand that she and Greenlee's relationship only worked if they could mask their genuine affection with spite towards each other. Zach and Ryan had also reached an understanding—when Ryan finally accepted that they were both victims of their fathers and brothers… to expect friendship between them was more than they were willing to give, but they tolerated each other and were working on calling each other by their first names.

After Zach had gone into the bathroom, she waited for him to settle into bed and pull her close before letting him know that she was awake. With her advancing pregnancy it was more difficult to do much except hold each other, but they kept finding creative ways to please each other. She rolled over and placed whisper soft kisses over his chest until he pulled her to him and kissed her with the passion she desired. They loved each other slowly and tenderly, taking their time to enjoy each other and the physical release before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Zach had been avoiding the phone call he knew he had to make all morning. Finally, he picked up the phone and dialed the number, almost hoping that it would not be answered at the other end.

"Hello," Erica answered.

"Hello, Erica," Zach answered. "I was wondering if you had some time for me today. I have something that I need to discuss with you… in private."

"Is this about Kendall?" Erica asked anxiously. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No… Kendall and the baby are fine… but… um… I'd rather explain in person if you don't mind," Zach answered.

"Alright… I can meet you right now. I'll come to you… at the casino?" Erica said.

"Yes… my office. I'll tell Edie to be expecting you," he answered. "And Erica…

"Yes?"

"Let's keep this between us for now…" he answered sternly.

"Of course, Zach… I'll be right over," she answered before disconnecting.

_What is Zach up to now? _Erica wondered to herself as she turned her car around and drove toward the casino and away from a planned visit to Kendall, who was only working half days at Fusion until after the baby was born. She hoped that Zach was being truthful that there was nothing wrong, but if he was… _what is going on with that man? And why am I running to him just because he called?_


	17. Chapter 17

Zach looked up from his desk with a smile as Erica entered without knocking, "Thanks for coming by so quickly." He stood and walked across the room to greet her and indicated a table near the sofa saying, "I ordered tea…"

"You invited me all the way over here for a tea party?" Erica asked in stunned surprise. She would never understand Zach Slater, no matter how long she knew him.

"No… but I thought you might enjoy some while we talked. Would you prefer I have it removed?" he said quietly, his face impassive.

Erica smiled, "We might as well enjoy it since you went to so much trouble…"

"No trouble. Would you like to pour… or shall I?" Zach replied, his eyes dancing, enjoying the way he irritated his mother-in-law even as he knew better than to threaten their tentative ceasefire.

"I'll pour… you talk," she said quickly and seated herself.

Zach sat in a chair opposite her and leaned back placing his fingers together, observing her mood carefully before he began. Once he had determined that she might be receptive to his conversation, he began softly, "You once gave me a lesson in parenting… something about a stick and a two-by-four… I was wondering if you could help me with a similar problem."

"I don't think a stick or a two-by-four are appropriate playthings for the baby," she answered coquettishly. She continued with a smile, "Are you really coming to me for parenting advice? I didn't think you approved of my style."

"Considering that I'm married to one of your daughters and in business with the other… I don't think you've done too badly," Zach observed. "However… I never said it was parenting advice I was looking for… just assistance with a problem."

"And the nature of this problem would be?" she said with a laugh and a flip of her hair. When Zach continued to look at her without comment, she decided to test him, "Zach… let me ask you something. Is this a conversation between Zach Slater, owner of the Seasons Hotel & Casino, and Erica Kane, owner of New Beginnings? Or is it between a mother and her daughter's husband?"

Zach answered quietly, "Which would you prefer?"

She placed her cup on the table and looked at him sharply with a glimmer of an idea about why he had asked her there. She paused a moment and looked him straight in the eyes before asking a final question, "Or is it between the son of Alex Cambias and the daughter of Eric Kane?"

"You can be very perceptive when you want to be, Erica," Zach said softly. "You are exactly right… from one abused child to another I need to erase the Cambias curse from existence before my child is born."

"Zach… I don't know… You may need a professional to get you over this belief in a ridiculous curse. Have you considered therapy?" Erica said.

Zach let out a rare expletive before answering, "You know the answer to that… and if you plan to waste my time discussing it then I obviously underestimated you."

"You don't underestimate anyone, Zach Slater. You know exactly what you're doing," she answered coolly. "What makes you think I want to discuss _my_ pain with _you_?"

"Because you love Kendall… and you know that I love her, too," he answered quietly.

Her look softened immediately, "That's the first time I've heard you say that… thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome," he said without wasting any more time sparring. "Has Kendall shared with you that I have a recurring nightmare?"

"She mentioned you weren't sleeping well… I'm not surprised," Erica answered. "I think you might have been alright if Ethan hadn't turned into such a little creep. When did it start? When you found out that Kendall was pregnant… or when you realized that you had to actually become a father?"

"The latter… when we found out Kendall was pregnant, all I knew was that I wanted this child… you can imagine how much that surprised me," he answered honestly.

"I can… considering how you've always felt about Miranda, though, it didn't surprise me," she answered with equal candor. "But I don't want my daughter Kendall… or her baby… to suffer from your family's warped sense of 'love'. I've had a hard enough time accepting that both of my daughters' children are Cambiases, and I certainly don't need _you_ to hurt my family anymore than you already have."

"Would it help to say that I don't want to hurt them either? Kendall, Bianca and Miranda… they are the only ones who truly matter… and our baby… she needs to enter this world without the taint of Cambias threatening her happiness," Zach said earnestly, opening his hands toward her.

"Zach… much as I want to hear what you have to say… I'm going to be honest with you… this is something you should be telling my daughter, Kendall—not me. Go home… tell your wife…" Erica urged him.

"I wish I knew how… but every time I think I've found the words, I remember Kendall as she was the night of the murder game. I can't forget that madness… and I won't risk her or the baby... I'm not worth their pain," he sighed deeply. "This is something I have to do myself… she shouldn't have to fight my demons when she has barely overcome her own."

"She's stronger than you give her credit for, Zach," Erica answered quietly. "My daughters may look fragile, but…"

"…but they are Kane women—and they are fierce," Zach finished her sentence for her with a smile. "I know… but I will not allow her to bear my burdens, especially not when she is pregnant with my child."

Erica sat quietly for a moment before saying, "…so… tell me about this dream."

"My brothers are holding me while I'm forced to watch my father taking Kendall and the baby away from me… and I fight them all."

"Do you ever win?" she queried.

"I beat them to a bloody pulp," he answered with a grin. "At first I would wake up just before my father got to them, but every time I fight harder and hurt them more. Last night I got to the old man… but then something strange happened."

"Mm-hmmm… go on," she said noncommittally.

He looked at her for a moment before continuing, "When I turned back to them—to save them—they were gone… and in their place stood my mother."

"Your mother? Didn't she…?" Erica said in surprise.

"Yes, she did. He tried to cover it up, but it didn't work. Poor Alex Cambias… to lose his wife _and_ his son within a year… the bastard is just lucky I didn't kill him myself," Zach answered grimly.

"And you haven't told any of this to Kendall?" she prompted.

"I can't… how can I tell her that in my dreams I'm terrified that she'll become my mother and our child will turn into my brothers? My mother was beautiful, and she loved us… but she left anyway. And Michael… he was the best… the best brother… until my mother and I left him alone with my father," Zach said with raw emotion. "He turned my sweet and loving brother into a monster, the kind of monster that did such unspeakable things…"

"Zach… it's alright, Zach," Erica said with concerned surprise, placing a hand on his arm. She had been unprepared for this depth of emotion from a man she had considered to be ruthless despite his occasional kindnesses. He looked at her in equal surprise as she had moved from her chair to sit on the arm of his.

"… but the fault lies with my mother and me. We both left him… I even made him help me leave… and he was all that was left. I thought I had come to terms with what Michael became… but I can't come to terms with what I have become," he said, each word an agony to speak.

"Zach… I knew Michael and your father, many years after you had gone. I had some idea what your father was really like, and I don't believe for one minute that Michael was his willing victim. He liked it too much… just like Ethan, he enjoyed other people's suffering," Erica said calmly as she stood and returned to her own seat.

Zach looked at her intently, trying to find words that would explain, "No… Erica… I wish you had known Michael when we were younger. We were a team, us against that old tyrant. He had my back and I had his… but only one of us could escape. If we had both tried to run, my father would have found us. No. One of us had to stay behind, and Michael did that for me. I owe him my life."

"Are you sure about that? Tell me… whose idea was it to run away? Was it yours? …Or was it Michael's?" she asked pointedly.

"Well… I knew that I had to get away, and we had no secrets… but Michael is the one who told me to go. He knew that our father was always breathing down my neck, always pushing me…"

"Zach… I'm going to ask you something very important, and I want you to think about it carefully before answering me," Erica said. He looked at her and nodded. She continued, "Did Michael ever offer to run away? Did he ever say that he wanted to leave?"

Zach sat quietly and thought about Erica's question. After a few moments, he looked at her and shook his head, "No… Michael never said he wanted to go with me. He always pointed out that the old man would catch us if we both tried it, so he offered stay behind and watch my back."

"When did you decide to fake your death instead of running away… and whose idea was that?" she prodded him softly.

Zach looked at her for several minutes, realization dawning on his face, "Erica, I've got to get to Kendall… I'm sorry; I've got to go now… I need to see Kendall…"

Erica stood as Zach jumped up and rushed out of his office, speaking to Edie quickly, "I'm going home… and I don't want any interruptions, even if the place is on fire. Get Mrs. Montgomery anything she needs…"

Edie answered quickly, "Right boss!"

Erica stood in the doorway of Zach's office with a satisfied expression on her face.

* * *

Kendall woke from a sound sleep, wondering what had caused her to wake up so suddenly. She lay still, listening to the quiet house, not feeling rested despite the afternoon nap. Her burden had lowered and she had a constant ache in her back. Once again, her mind warred with the wish to have her child born and fear of what would follow… but she sighed softly, knowing that Zach would be by her side. She felt certain that it would be all right as long as he was there to support her.

She turned at a slight noise from a dark corner of the room. _I hope we don't have mice, _was her first irrational thought. Of course, the house had been completely checked for any infestations… and she knew that Zach would have never consented to move into the house unless it was in pristine condition. She almost laughed aloud, but instead gasped in surprise as someone stepped out of the shadows.

"I didn't think you'd ever wake up, Kendall," said Ethan softly.

"Ethan… what… what are you doing in here?" she said in alarm. She was fully aware of all the measures that Zach had taken to keep him away from her and out of their lives. She wondered to herself how he had gotten past the bodyguard that Zach kept on duty at all times. She rolled toward the bedside table and reached for the phone… but it wasn't there.

"Sorry… I couldn't risk having our _conversation_… interrupted," Ethan said as he held the phone up to show her it had been disconnected.

"Ethan… you need to leave… Zach will be very upset if he finds you here… or my bodyguard," Kendall tried to reason with him.

"The bodyguard is on a wild goose chase, thought he saw me tampering with your car," Ethan said with a laugh. He glanced at his watch, "And your husband is much too busy to be bothered with you. Any minute his entire empire is going to come crashing down… and he won't even remember you exist."

Kendall gasped as the baby gave a sharp kick, almost as if he or she knew that they were in danger. She looked at Ethan, wondering what he was up to, and hoping that he hadn't done anything to harm Zach. Maybe she could talk him out of whatever he had planned… it was certainly worth a try. "Ethan… my… my mother… she'll be here any minute… Why don't… why don't we go downstairs… and… and I'll make some… some tea… and we can talk… over tea… with my mother…"

"No… I don't think so… I'm not in the mood for tea right now. And you better hope for her sake that Ericer doesn't show up… because it won't be pretty if she attempts to interfere…" Ethan said menacingly.

"Okay… Ethan… that's fine… no tea… mmm-hmm…" Kendall continued as she tried to think of another way to get him to leave her room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Our child… Zach has completely cut off my access… and I can't have that…" he started.

"_Our child?_" Kendall said incredulously.

"Yours and mine… you know… I understood why you felt you had to marry him… we were apart at the time… and our child needed a father, and a name… and Zach was convenient… but I don't understand why you insist on pretending that _he _is the father…" Ethan said in growing agitation. "Once you knew that I was willing to accept our child you should have ended this farce with Zach… but not only did you allow it to continue, you allowed him to cut me out…"

"Ethan… you're confused… this child is mine and Zach's… it's your niece or nephew, just like Miranda…" Kendall spoke softly, as if to a small child.

"NO!" Ethan said explosively. "It's MY child and ZACH will not steal it from me… he's taken everything else… he will not STEAL MY CHILD!"

"Okay… okay… Ethan… calm down… okay… I'm sorry," Kendall said soothingly, rubbing her hand across her abdomen as if to assure her child of its safety. She had to think of something… anything… to say that would defuse the situation… to give Zach's security people time to get to her. She knew they would… he was much too cautious to not have backup arranged. She just needed to buy some time.

"I will not have you perpetuating this LIE!" Ethan continued to rant.

Kendall thought for a second longer, and then plunged forward, "Okay… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you… you're right… Zach made me promise I wouldn't say anything… but I'm sure… I'm sure… just between us… that we can… we can admit the… the truth…" She felt physically ill in having to say those words, but they were a small price to pay if it protected the baby. She would say anything… do anything… if it would protect her child.

"That's better… now you're making sense…" Ethan said more calmly. "You can't make promises like that… you can't agree to his LIES…"

"You're right, Ethan… I'm so sorry… no more… no more lies… why don't you… why don't you sit down… we can talk…" she said cajolingly.

An alarm on Ethan's watch sounded, and he suddenly looked more alert and aware of his surroundings, "Kendall… it's time… we need to leave… NOW."

* * *

His cell phone ringing, Zach quickly hit the button for the speaker and continued to drive toward Pine Valley, "Slater."

"Hey Boss," Edie said, sounding very agitated. "I know you said not to bother you… but we have a situation."

"I said I didn't care if the whole place burned down," Zach said in irritation. "Go on… I can talk and drive."

"A few minutes ago, every single piece of electronic gaming equipment in the casino started paying high dollar jackpots," Edie told him. "And that's not even the best part… we've got calls from the other casinos and the same thing is happening at all of them."

"WHAT!" Zach barked. "How did that happen? Alright… shut everything down… ALL the games… even the tables. Tell the cashiers not to pay out anything until we get this straightened out."

"Okay, boss… Consider it done. What next?" Edie said, efficient as ever.

"Keep everyone calm while this gets sorted out… Get someone looking at those damn machines… and you better report this to the Gaming Commission, keep them off our backs… offer complimentary food and drinks to the patrons—and rooms if you have to… you know the drill," he answered. Suddenly he had a thought, "Is Mrs. Montgomery still there?"

"Yes, she is… said she'd finish her tea before she left… I hope you don't mind," Edie answered in concern.

"No… that's fine… listen… explain the situation, and ask her if Erica Kane could provide some assistance. I'm sure that she's more than capable of keeping the customers happy while they wait… I'll be there as soon as I can," Zach told his assistant.

"You got it, boss!" Edie answered before severing the connection.

Zach laughed softly to himself, thinking that he would have never expected Erica's brief stint as a Seasons employee to be useful.


	18. Chapter 18

At the tone of Ethan's voice, Kendall knew that she and the baby were in danger… and wasn't sure what to do. She knew that she couldn't leave with him, but had no clue on how to stop him from taking them by force. She struggled to rise from the bed, her added girth making it more difficult. She finally stood upright and placed a hand on her back, grimacing at the dull ache… which gave her an idea.

"Ethan…" she said in a small voice, "Ethan… I don't… I don't feel so well…"

"Hurry up, Kendall, we don't have time for this now. We need to get out of here quickly," Ethan said taking a step toward her.

"I'm feeling… I think I'm… I'm going to… to be sick…" she said, sitting once again on the bed. She bent forward, wrapping her arms around herself, and groaned as if in extreme pain.

Ethan just looked at her with an unreadable expression. "I'm not falling for that trick, Kendall. I can't believe it… you're trying to fool me… you don't want to be with me… you want to let Zach… that _bastard_… raise our son… well, I won't have it…" he said in increasing anger as he stalked toward Kendall.

She let out a scream of fear and held out her hand, "No… Ethan… I promise… I'm not lying to you…"

"Sure you're lying… that's what you _do_… everyone knows that Kendall Hart is a _liar_… no… wait… its Kendall Hart _Slater_… you're married to the most famous liar in Pine Valley… I imagine you've only gotten _better_ through that association," Ethan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_No_… no… Ethan… I'm not… _please_… owww… mmm…" she responded, still trying to make him believe she was in pain despite her terror.

"Why did I ever think I could trust you? I should have known you'd do something foolhardy… So you're pretending to be in pain… well, maybe you need to feel some _real _pain… so you can tell the _difference_…" Ethan said as he grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet. She lost her balance and fell towards him, letting out a cry of alarm.

Suddenly Ethan's face clouded in such rage that Kendall became even more terrified. He started talking in a low, malevolent voice, "You let him _touch_ you… you let him hold you… inside you… gave him _our_ child… you have to be taught a lesson… right now… reminded of what it's like with _me…_"

"No… _no_… Ethan… _Ethan_… no… I'm sorry… I promise… you don't have to do…" she said, desperately trying to calm him.

"My father was right! And Michael, too! It's time to take what _I_ want," Ethan said menacingly as his hands began to unclasp his belt. "Come on, Kendall… _Say_ it, Kendall… Tell me the _truth_… you don't want _him_… it's _me_ you want… TELL ME… or else… I'll have to punish…"

"Okay… Ethan … alright … I love you, Ethan… Of _course_, this is _your_ baby… our baby… you're the only man… the only one I want… Ethan… I'll do whatever you want… _anything _you want… just… please… I'll go with you…" she said softly and urgently, trying to placate him.

Ethan paused momentarily, "You love me, Kendall?"

She nodded her head. Hoping against hope that Zach's bodyguard would arrive to protect her, she glanced toward the doorway and her face drained of all color as she breathed, "Zach?"

Ethan's face darkened and he laughed cruelly as he finished removing his belt and pulled her towards him roughly, "I'm not falling for_ that_ old…"

Ethan wasn't able to finish his sentence as Zach grabbed him with a ferocious growl, spinning him around and striking him in the jaw. That punch was followed by another and another as the ferocity of Zach's attack prevented Ethan from defending himself. Zach continued to rage, pummeling his brother to unconsciousness, raining blow after blow on Ethan for the unspeakable act that he had almost done to his wife. Kendall, realizing what was happening, pulled at Zach's arm while imploring him to stop. When she could not gain his attention, she held his fist tightly against her breast, gently stroking his fingers until he calmed and looked at her. Their eyes locked for a moment before she quickly released him and stepped back, looking down and away, mortified at the words he had heard her say… and afraid that he believed them.

He looked at her, immediately understanding the cause of her fear and needing desperately to hold her… to assure himself of her wellbeing… and to have her hold him. He stepped over Ethan's inert body and pulled her into his embrace, stroking her hair and whispering, "Shh… shh… I know… I know… its okay… I love you, Kendall… I love you…"

Kendall felt safe in his arms and began to sob uncontrollably while Zach held her. After a few moments she could hear his words as well as feel the comfort he offered… and she heard him say that he loved her… _Zach loves me… the words that I've been aching to hear… he said them… but I just said them to Ethan_. She pulled back and looked into his face. He nodded his head at the question in her eyes before pulling her to him, kissing her gently.

Kendall said, "But you heard me tell Ethan… Oh, Zach… it was a lie… I didn't mean it…"

He looked at her sadly, "I know… I know why you said it… oh, Kendall, I'm so sorry… I never thought he was capable… first my father, then Michael… and now Ethan… I'm sure that you want rid of me, too…"

"No… Zach… you're nothing like them… I've wanted to tell you… for so long… I love you, Zach… please, can we… can we get out of here?" Kendall whispered, stroking his face with her hands.

He looked around the room, at Ethan lying unconscious on the floor, and lifted her into his arms to carry her out the door. He set her on her feet before he took out his cell phone and said to her grimly as he dialed, "There's going to be hell to pay."

* * *

Zach carried Kendall into the Emergency entrance of Pine Valley Hospital, seating her carefully in a chair close to the reception desk before speaking with the attendant, "Excuse me… my wife… she needs to be seen right away."

The attendant looked up from her tasks and said, "Yes sir, I'll need you to complete these papers."

Zach favored her with his most charming smile, "Of course… and could you do me a favor… um… you see, my wife's mother is an old and dear friend of Joe Martin's and I'm certain he'd want to know that I brought her in… could you page Dr. Martin? Let him know that Kendall Slater is here."

The woman smiled back and said, "Of course, Mr. Slater. I'll let him know."

Zach continued smiling, "Thank you… and I'll just get started on this paperwork."

Kendall laughed softly as Zach sat down next to her, "She doesn't even know what hit her… you are so bad."

"No… I'm good," Zach said with a fond smile. "And Dr. Martin will make sure that we don't have to wade through all this red tape."

"I told you, I'm fine… Ethan didn't hurt me… you got there before he had a chance… you saved us both," she said seriously.

"And I told you that I want a medical opinion. What Ethan did was distressing and I need to know that you and the baby are alright… humor me on this, Kendall. I can't let anything happen to you… you're both too important to me," he said quietly as he laid his hand on her abdomen.

Kendall laid her hand on his and nodded, feeling grateful once again that Zach had arrived at just the right moment… and relieved that he was being so kind and considerate. He had not been as nice to anyone else, and she had been a little frightened by the cold fury he displayed towards everyone but her. After a brief call to the police, he had locked the unconscious Ethan in their bedroom and carried her down the stairs, making her lie on the sofa while he made other calls. He never stopped moving, propping her feet, placing pillows behind her back, covering her legs with a throw and bringing her a glass of milk from the kitchen while he talked. He had called the security firm and ordered their immediate presence, threatening bodily harm to the guard who had left her without protection. He had called the casino and given Edie a list of people to contact, as he wouldn't be returning… and had her get a message to Erica to call him as soon as possible. Finally, he had called Ryan Lavery to meet them at the house as well.

Once Zach completed all of his phone calls, and made sure that Kendall was comfortable, he returned to the bedroom with a length of rope and secured Ethan at his hands and feet. He had recognized the severity of the beating he had administered, but decided to let the police decide whether or not to seek medical attention… Zach only cared that he received his just rewards for trying to attack Kendall. After the police arrived, Zach and Kendall each gave quick statements, but it was obvious that Zach was anxious to leave. He asked Ryan to deal with the police and security people while he left to take Kendall to the hospital, explaining the situation in more detail to him over the telephone while he drove.

Dr. Joe Martin entered through the swinging doors and saw Zach and Kendall seated in the waiting area. He approached them quickly, "Mr. Slater… I received a page…"

"Thank you, Dr. Martin. It's Kendall… we had an intruder. He broke into the house and tried to attack her… I'd like to have her checked out, make sure that she and the baby are all right."

"Of course… Kendall, did he hurt you anywhere?" Joe Martin asked her solicitously.

Kendall shook her head, "No… Zach saved me… I was just frightened, but he thinks that we need to be checked out. I'm sure we're both fine."

"Your husband's right, Kendall… Let's take you into an examining room and make sure everything is okay. We don't want to take any chances with you or the baby," he answered as he led the way to a private room. "Dr. Simms is your obstetrician, isn't he? Would you like me to call him for you?"

Zach answered quickly, "We called his office, but he's delivering a baby so they said we should come here… could you perhaps examine Kendall?"

"Of course… I'd be happy to… as long as you don't mind, Kendall?"

"No, Dr. Joe… it's fine," she answered softly. "Can Zach stay with us?"

"Yes, of course. I'm just going to get a nurse and have someone notify Dr. Simms, and then I'll be right back."

After the examination, Kendall looked at Zach with a smile "See… I told you we were fine. Can we get out of here now?"

"As soon as Dr. Martin gives his blessing, we're out of here… and we'll find a quiet place to talk," Zach answered seriously.

"I just want to go home…" she answered.

"Not tonight. Between the police and my security people the house will not be very restful. Why don't you stay at Erica's tonight? I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Zach offered.

"I'm not going anywhere without you… what about the suite at the casino? Or did you give it up?" she responded.

"I didn't give it up… but I don't think that's going to be any more restful than the house," he answered with a smile. "We had a little problem… and it's going to take a while to resolve."

"Then you need to be there. You can't just let other people handle things, Zach. It's your business, and I know how much you love it," Kendall said urgently, remembering Ethan's comment about destroying Zach.

"Not as much as I love you… and I'm not letting you out of my sight," he answered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Zach… I'm serious… Ethan said that you were going to be too busy at the casino to realize that I was in trouble… this is all connected, I'm sure of it," she answered him with continued urgency. "We can't let him just walk into our lives and turn everything upside down. We'll go to the casino, I'll stay in the suite, and you can keep an eye on things… then we'll talk when you get time."

He looked at her thoughtfully, knowing that he would rather have her safe under his watchful eye than even at Erica's penthouse. After a moment he nodded slowly, "All right, on one condition… you have to promise that you'll let one of my people stay with you if I get called away. You can't be alone for any reason."

"Okay… but with Ethan in jail I'll be perfectly safe," she answered smiling.

"Just promise me," he said in a quiet voice and nodded when she answered, "I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

During the ride to the casino, Kendall filled Zach in on everything that Ethan had said to her. He interrupted her a couple of times to make calls and relay information before allowing her to return to her story. Once her tale was complete, she asked, "Why did you come home? I wasn't expecting you until dinner."

"I know… I… um… I needed to talk to you about something important, and I didn't want to do it over the phone. I was halfway to Pine Valley when Edie called and told me about the problem and asked me to come back. But I needed to talk to you… so I decided that the casinos could wait," he answered.

"Zach… What was so important that you would risk your business? What is going on?" she asked him in alarm.

"Kendall, you are more important than anything else in my life. I don't care if I lose everything, as long as you're safe. Nothing at the casino is more important than you, our child and our life together," Zach said to her intensely. "Besides, it's nothing bad… in fact it's something good… and it's past time for this conversation… but not here, not in the car."

"Okay… but you're being awfully mysterious," she answered.

"Let's settle into our suite, and we'll talk over dinner. Then, if you still don't mind, I'll check on things with the casino," he answered with a smile, placing his hand over hers. "Kendall, if I lose them all tonight, it won't matter… I made the right choice."

Zach and Kendall entered the casino from a back service entrance, and went straight to the private suite that they sometimes used after a late evening. He had called Edie from the car and she and the casino's general manager, Gordon, were in the sitting room waiting when they arrived. As Kendall settled into their bedroom, Zach's employees updated him on the situation. The computer malfunction had been confined to only his establishments, so they were pretty certain it was sabotage. The authorities had been called and surveillance discs were being scrutinized. The immediate concern had been for their patrons, who were being given vouchers for free food, comped rooms and passes to the entertainment venues. Although the glitch would cost a small fortune, it looked like they would weather the storm. He thanked them and praised the good work that they had done.

"Edie… can you stay for just a moment?" he asked as she and Gordon started to leave the suite.

The woman turned around answering, "Sure, boss!"

After Gordon had left, Zach asked, "Is Mrs. Montgomery still here?"

"She is… and you were right… she was a lot of help. When it got crazy she jumped in and organized activities for the customers. After they were calmed down, she came to the command center and helped us coordinate with the other resorts. In fact, she's still down there. Would you like me to send her up?" Edie offered. The woman would never ask, as that was not the nature of their relationship, but she was aching to know what had happened to make Zach ignore the worst crisis that they had ever experienced.

"No… not yet… maybe later," he answered. "And Edie… thank you. You really went above and beyond today…"

"No problem, boss. I'll just let myself out," she answered with a smile before leaving.

Zach had asked Edie to order them a light dinner and waited until it was delivered before he finally had his conversation with Kendall. She had been patient, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she would not be that way much longer. After they had eaten, she stretched out on the sofa and he sat on the edge facing her and holding her hand.

"Kendall… I know how difficult things have been for the past few months, and I know that I've been to blame. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I couldn't find the words to tell you what I was going through. Please forgive me," he began.

"Zach… all I ever really wanted to hear was you telling me that you love me… nothing else matters except that," she answered gently. "There is nothing you could say that will matter now."

He laughed softly, "I don't know about that… but I'd still like to tell you everything."

"Alright… you talk, and I'll listen," she answered with a smile.

"Remember all of the time I spent in Michael's condo when we were first married?" at her nod he continued, "And I know you've noticed my recurring nightmares. The Cambias curse decided to rear its ugly head… My father, Michael, Ethan… all showing me in a multitude of ways that I was going to destroy your life… and our child's."

"No… Zach… no," she said softly.

"It's okay now," he smiled. "Please… let me get this out… Once I realized that I had fallen in love with you, I also realized I was vulnerable. One big reason why I've been successful is that I didn't give a damn. It's easy to gamble when you don't care whether you win or lose… but with you and our baby… I care very much. I was afraid that I would drive you away… or worse… that I'd become my father. It took your mother to make me realize just how wrong I was."

Kendall giggled, "My mother… Erica Kane?"

"Your mother… the daughter of Mona Kane… can be very wise when she chooses. I wish that I'd been able to meet your grandmother," he said with a smile. He paused briefly before continuing, "I asked her to meet with me… I needed to talk to someone… someone who understood what I went through with my father… and that I had to find a way to beat this curse. Of course, the first thing she did was to tell me that there is no curse unless I believe in it."

"That sounds like my mother… but I could have told you the same thing," she answered quickly.

Zach smiled and squeezed her hand, "It's still very hard to talk about… and to think about. There are pieces of my life that I've never told anyone… but that's about to change. You deserve to know about my childhood, and why I have been so willing to embrace the idea of a curse. Don't think I'm unaware of how trite it sounds… blaming everything bad in my life on the Cambias Curse… but people suffered… and I never really understood it."

"Sometimes we do strange things to survive, Zach. It's not like I've been the most stable and sane person on the planet," she said, hugging his hand close to her. "I've done some pretty awful things… but I've grown beyond them. I don't let that craziness rule my life anymore but I have always known that we had that in common."

"You never cease to amaze me," Zach answered warmly. "I need to tell you about my mother. She was so beautiful… golden hair and haunted eyes… and I loved her. But life as Mrs. Alexander Cambias was not easy, and my father was cruel. Once she had given him his sons, her usefulness was at an end. Georgiana Cambias came from the finest of families and she had impeccable breeding; the perfect brood mare for my father's ambitions—but there was never any love or affection between them."

"It must have been terrible for her," Kendall whispered. "But at least she had her children to love."

"I do believe that she loved us… I certainly loved her… but my father, he had no use for her… and he wasn't going to allow her the opportunity to influence us. No… that was the job of my father—and the many people he hired to make us the perfect heirs to his empire. So he took us away from her, only allowing her brief and occasional access," Zach said, his voice filled with sadness. When Kendall reacted to his last statement with shock, "Oh, it wasn't that obvious… She had everything that money could buy, beautiful homes, jewelry, travel... But when she was at one estate, we were at another… or she was updating her wardrobe in Paris while we were being tutored in London… and then came boarding school. No, my mother was the perfect magnate's wife… jet setting around the world, making my father look so doting in the way that he indulged her every whim."

"You're certainly kinder than I am," Kendall said with a laugh. "You know what I did to Erica for rejecting me… and she had a good excuse. What makes you so sure that your father kept her away from you?"

"Little comments… the way she would call us to say goodnight, and tell us how much she missed us. How wonderful it was to be with her when we were allowed to be together… her eyes, they would fill with tears and she'd hug us so tight… I never wanted her to go away… but my father… he always told her when it was time to leave," Zach said with a catch in his voice. "He'd remind her of her obligations and her schedule, and if she protested… he'd take us and leave her behind. But you're right… for a long time I was angry with her for not loving us enough to protect us from him."

Kendall leaned forward and laid her head against his shoulder, rubbing her hand down his back, "I'm so sorry… at least I had the Harts… you've never had anyone…"

He reached up and stroked her hair, "It's okay… I've got you now… and we're a family. I began to realize, as I grew older, that he stole little bits and pieces from her until she was an empty shell… and all she lived for were those brief moments with Michael and me… they were the only reason she stayed. But after a while, even those weren't enough… and she left us for good."

"I'm not surprised, but it still had to be devastating," she answered as he gently leaned her back against the pillows. "Where is she now? Are you in contact with her?"

Zach smiled indulgently, "No… that would be impossible. You see, she made a permanent escape from that gilded prison… When I was sixteen she took an overdose of sleeping pills… I don't know if it was on purpose or an accident, we'll never know… but she was just as dead. And after she died I hated my father even more, and that's when I decided to leave."

"Oh, Zach," Kendall sighed, reaching out to touch his hand.

"Michael offered to help me… we thought of ways that I could run away to escape the old man, but couldn't think of a way to keep him from finding me and dragging me back. Finally we decided to fake my death… because he wouldn't look for me if he didn't think I was out there somewhere. We worked hard, and Michael helped me every step of the way… and you know the rest of what happened," he paused, taking a deep breath and pulling her fingers to his lips.

"Zach… there has to be more to this story. I'm so sorry about your mother, and I understand why her death would have driven you to leave… but why is this so important? Important enough to race home in the middle of the afternoon?" Kendall asked in confusion.

He turned her hand and caressed the palm lightly with his lips, "I have been blaming myself—and my mother—for deserting Michael. We were the reason that he turned into a monster… _I was responsible for Bianca's rape_… and it began to eat me alive when I realized that I might hurt you… hurt the baby… that my love could be as toxic as my father's."

"No, Zach… never… you _rejected_ it… you rejected him…" Kendall protested.

Zach smiled, "I know that now… but it was your mother who figured it out… you see… _I_ said that I hated the old man, and that I wanted to get away from him… _I_ said that I would give it all up… Michael never said those things. He never said he wanted to run away, and he never said he would give up the power or the money. And I remember a look in his eyes… I never understood it, and it never mattered… Kendall, I loved my brother… but I loved a boy who never existed… because it was always Michael's plan to get rid of me."

"What?" Kendall gasped.

"He wanted everything that I had… he wanted father's approval and the money and the power… when I said I wanted to run away, he saw it as his chance… he's the one who suggested that I fake my death, he's the one who pushed me into doing it… because if I died then he'd have it all," Zach said. "Finally, after all these years, I understand. There is no family curse, just people… weak, flawed, unhappy people… but they're still just people. What my father did… what my mother did… they are not my choices… Michael chose his path, and he paid for that choice with his life. Ethan has chosen his path, and he will pay as well."

"I love you," Kendall said quietly, leaning forward and kissing him gently, tenderly and with all the love she professed.

"Oh, Kendall…" he groaned. "…I love you so much. Can you forgive me for being so blind and stupid?"

"There's nothing to forgive," she answered as he pulled her fully into his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

It took several days to sort out exactly what had happened at Zach and Kendall's house and at the casinos. Ethan's chief accomplice had been J.R. Chandler in devising a scheme that, if it had worked, would have destroyed Zach's hotel-casinos while allowing Ethan to kidnap Kendall and claim the baby for his own. He had intended to strip Zach of everything that mattered to him… and J.R. would have been standing by in Pine Valley to assist with misdirection and keeping Ethan informed of Zach's devastation.

Ethan had first approached J.R. Chandler for help when he found himself no longer able to exert influence and control under the terms of his new inheritance. Zach and Bianca had done a masterful job of tying his hands, and he was stripped of the one thing he valued most—unadulterated power. Ethan called upon J.R. to repay him for the many favors he had made to him in the past—and reminded him of how useful his funds and influence had been in gaining and keeping sole custody of his son. In addition, Ethan had told J.R. that Zach had blackmailed Kendall into their marriage, and was kidnapping his child. Since J.R. had his own animosity toward Zach for returning control of Chandler Enterprises directly to his father Adam, he found it easy to believe Ethan's story. Once J.R. was convinced that Ethan's child was being stolen just as his own son had been, he was more than willing to assist in Zach's downfall.

Through a cunning programmer employed by the computer firm Adam had given J.R. to run for Chandler Enterprises, they had been able to obtain a virus that would cause all of the electronic gaming equipment in Zach's casinos to pay out large sums beginning at a specific day and time. Since Zach's security measures at the casino were so stringent, they had infiltrated the firm he used for equipment maintenance and gained access to the computers through that channel. To get to Kendall, Ethan pretended to be tampering with her car and drew the attention of the bodyguard, luring him behind the garage where J.R. waited to disable him. Before he could call for backup, J.R. had used a heavy wrench to render him unconscious and the two men left him bound and gagged inside one of Zach's cars. Once the bodyguard had been neutralized, Ethan had entered the house and waited in Kendall's room for a signal that the gaming equipment had begun to malfunction while J.R. monitored the situation from the casino. Ethan had been planning to take Kendall out of the country and hold her captive at a remote estate he had purchased in Austria. Unfortunately for Ethan and J.R., the success of their plan was dependent on Zach's need for wealth and power being as great as their own. When Zach chose being with Kendall over saving his businesses their plan was doomed to failure.

J.R. had been arrested on several felonies, and was currently residing in the Pine Valley jail. Adam Chandler had been making substantial noise to have his son released on bail, however, Zach—with the help of Jackson Montgomery—had ensured that J.R. was considered a flight risk and remained incarcerated until his trial. If all went well, J.R. would be spending several years in prison for his crimes. He had even briefly considered extending his arm of retribution toward the father, but decided against it when no evidence could be obtained that he was aware of his son's foolish choices.

Ethan was not to be as fortunate as J.R. Zach believed that Ethan may have suffered a psychotic break, and felt that he shared some blame by not recognizing what was happening to him. Despite all that Ethan had done, though, he was still Zach's brother and must be dealt with accordingly. Zach did not trust the justice system to adequately punish him for his crimes, and feared that a plea of insanity might allow him to be eventually released to once again wreak terror against his loved ones. He could not allow Ethan to become another Michael. So Zach made his own provision for Ethan's future. He had arranged for Ethan to be hospitalized, ostensibly to recover from the beating he received from Zach. After a few days in the hospital, heavily sedated and under armed guard, Zach had Ethan transferred to a facility in Switzerland—a maximum-security clinic that specialized in long-term treatment of the insane. This facility was specifically designed to provide a permanent residence, and once admitted there a patient would never be released. With his wealth and connections, Zach would make sure that Ethan lived out his days in circumstances that would adequately punish him for threatening the people he loved. There would be no hearing, no trial and no appeal. Ethan could have had the world, but instead he only found joy in ruining the lives of others… Zach made very sure that he would never be able to do that again.

Zach did not keep secret from Kendall any of the choices he made regarding Ethan or of his plans for J.R. Chandler's punishment. She had given her blessing to Zach's plans for Ethan, and found herself feeling very grateful that she had never made herself his enemy. In addition, they had discussed persuading the family court to re-address the custody of Adam Chandler III in light of his father's illegal activities. Despite the fact that Arabella Carey had kept Bianca and Miranda apart for the early months of her life, they wondered if it might be better that the boy not be raised by either Adam Chandler. Kendall had a long discussion with Bianca and Zach, realizing what might happen to another generation growing up in that house—a situation brought into stark reality through the examples of Michael and Ethan Cambias, and of J.R. Chandler himself. If she had fought them on that point, Zach would not have pursued it… but Kendall had a new perspective now that she was to become a mother and was considering what might be best for that small boy.

Before she agreed to Zach's plans for J.R., though, Kendall had insisted on visiting him in jail, and nothing Zach could say or do would talk her out of it. She and J.R. had been friends for years—when no one else would have anything to do with either of them, they had stuck by each other. She felt so hurt and betrayed that she had to confront him and have it out face to face. Zach understood her need for closure and agreed as long as she was not left alone with him. She allowed him to accompany her to the confrontation but made him promise to remain quiet, no matter what J.R. said or did.

When Kendall and Zach arrived, J.R. stood and looked at them arrogantly, "Enjoy the show while you can, because I won't be here for long. My father will make sure that I never do a single day of hard time and I'll be able to sue you and everyone else in this town for false arrest."

"J.R. shut up and listen for a change!" Kendall began the conversation. "You are going to prison… the D.A. has an airtight case. Daddy can't get you out of this mess, and you're going to have to pay for your crimes. You took on a man with more wealth and more power than you and your father ever dreamed… there's no way that you're walking away from this one."

"Says Kendall, the woman who was smart enough to latch onto all that wealth and power," J.R. smirked. "What did it feel like going through the brothers Cambias? …Always staying with the one who wielded the most power? You must really get off on that rush…"

"You will not speak that way to my wife," Zach said low and menacingly. He didn't make any move toward the cell or act physically threatening, but J.R. stepped back feeling apprehension at his tone and the look in Zach's eyes.

"Fine… whatever…" J.R. answered, throwing out his hands. "Go away, Kendall… I don't want you here."

"Not until I'm finished with you," She answered stridently. "I don't understand you at all. I was your friend. I was always there for you—even when my sister and my mother hated you. I applauded Zach's decision to return Chandler Enterprises to your family… and this is how you paid us back? You helped Ethan to try and kidnap me and tried to ruin my husband? You actually tried to _help _Ethan steal his brother's child! After what you went through with your own son… that you could still do that to another man means that I never knew you at all.

"Everyone told me that you were past saving, and that you had turned into your father. Well I'm here to tell you that you're worse than your father… You are the lowest form of human being, and I hate you. I hate you for putting my child at risk. I hate you for trying to ruin my husband," she continued, her voice breaking with unshed tears. "I hate you for what you did to Miranda. I hate you for what you did to Bianca, because I now realize that you probably did push her off that balcony. And I hate you for using me… and for using our friendship against me. I hope you rot in hell."

After saying her piece, she turned and walked out of the room, followed by Zach who only smiled implacably at J.R. as they strolled by. Once they were out of earshot, she looked at her husband and said quietly, "Do it… save that little boy from the Chandlers."

Her mother and Jackson were waiting for them in Derek's office, and she sobbed quietly in Zach's arms for a moment before pulling herself together. "You know what? I'm sick of crying… Zach, let's go to the casino and do some gambling. I'm feeling lucky tonight!"

Zach laughed out loud at Kendall's comment, but quickly realized she was serious. Recognizing that they could all use a relaxing evening after the harrowing events of the previous days, he invited Erica and Jackson along as well as calling Ryan, Greenlee, Myrtle and Opal to join them. They spent a carefree evening enjoying dinner and a show… and making a very public display of their love and resiliency. Even Erica was impressed by the relaxed and almost genial man that Zach was becoming… once again forced to modify her assessment of this mystifying man that both of her daughters loved so much.

* * *

"Do you want to explain to me why this is necessary?" Zach asked Kendall as they drove to Erica's penthouse. "Our child already has more of everything than it will ever need… what is the purpose of having a baby shower if you're going to buy everything that strikes your fancy the minute you see it?"

"Its tradition… a way for us all to celebrate the baby before it arrives. And Binks and Miranda are coming… all the way from Paris," she smiled. "We should have had it at least a month ago, but Binks couldn't get away. Okay… if you don't think it's a baby _shower_, how about we call it a baby _party_."

Zach laughed, "I don't care what you call it, I'm just glad that Bianca could come and that she arranged to stay for a few weeks; I know how much you want her with you when the baby's born. May I come up and say hello? Or are men banned from these tribal rites?"

"You can stay, if you like. We've never been a traditional couple… why stand on ceremony now? Would you like an insider's view?" she asked slyly.

"Sure… why not? It'll be an adventure," he answered. She looked at him sharply, wondering if he was up to something and then decided she didn't care.

They were the last to arrive, and Erica was none too pleased when she realized that Zach wasn't leaving. She pulled Kendall to the side and asked her to please remove her husband. When Kendall refused, Erica tried to get Bianca to do it and met the same resistance.

Erica then decided to take the direct approach, "Zach… we really do need to get started. I don't know if you're aware, but men don't usually stay for baby showers."

Zach smiled tolerantly at Erica, holding Miranda who was busily pulling his tie from his collar, "Oh, I'm well aware of the custom Erica… it's just that I don't give a damn. I'd like to stay here and visit with Miranda and see all the pretty baubles you've bought for our child."

"Zach," Erica huffed, "I know that recently we've been able to come to an understanding, but really…"

"Can I interrupt darlin'?" Myrtle said as she approached them. "I think it's a fine idea for Zach to stay… I always enjoy the company of a handsome gentleman."

"There's the rub, Mrs. Fargate," Zach said to her with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile playing about his mouth, "… I'm no gentleman."

"Even better," she answered him with an appraising look.

"Well… I never…" Erica sighed. "Oh, alright, stay if you must. Go sit next to Kendall and do try and stay out of the way."

Over the course of the next few hours, Kendall opened presents and they all chattered excitedly. Zach sat quietly playing with Miranda, or observing Kendall with pleasure. He was content not to interfere, and made no comments until the subject of the baby's gender and name was introduced.

"Well… Zach says…" Kendall began.

"Zach says," he interrupted her, "that we're having a beautiful daughter. We will be carrying on the tradition of bringing another strong Kane woman into the world."

Kendall rolled her eyes and looked at him in exasperation, "And when you are presented with a bouncing baby boy, what are you going to say then?"

His eyes sparkled, "I guess I'll say, hello there little man."

"Good save, Zach," Bianca said laughingly. Miranda had fallen asleep among the empty boxes and was snoring softly near her mother's feet. Zach glanced around the room, at these women he loved so much, and looked forward to having another charming enchantress in his life.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" asked Opal Cortland.

Zach answered quickly, "In the same tradition, our daughter will be named after a Shakespearean heroine. We've decided on the fair Rosalind."

"It means 'little rose'," Kendall commented, trying to ignore the strangled sound coming from the direction of Greenlee's seat on the sofa.

Erica, however, was quite touched that Zach would agree to name the baby in a way that meant so much to her. Both Kendall and Bianca looked at their mother and realized she was holding back tears, and that Zach had gotten to her. They smugly shared a glance before Kendall leaned over to kiss her husband.

"Well, I'm certainly glad we don't have to follow any silly traditions in naming this baby," Greenlee commented while patting her tummy. "Our son's name will be strong and manly… I just had to promise Ryan that we wouldn't choose an Irish name… too many bad memories." She continued, wrinkling her nose in obvious distaste, "With a first name like Rosalind, what on earth are you going to do for a middle name?"

Kendall and Zach laughed together, before she replied, "An Irish name—Keagan. Zach wants her to have a name that begins with a 'K'… for Kendall and Kane."

He laughed and pulled her close, "It means 'fiery'… just like my wife. We already know that our daughter will be a little spitfire… and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

As they drove home in a companionable silence, Kendall looked lovingly at her husband, "Will you be okay?

"Sure I'm okay… why do you ask?" he said with an indulgent smile.

"No… I mean… it might be a boy… will you be okay? I know why you're afraid of having a son… but it's not going to happen," she answered.

"What's not going to happen?" he asked.

"You're not going to turn into your father… and our son won't turn into Michael or Ethan. You know what love feels like… they never did," she answered softly.

"Yes, I will be okay… there is no Cambias curse… or if there is, I'm not a part of it. Of course, it helps that I'm not a Cambias… I'm a Slater… and we're a very pragmatic lot," he smiled. "I love you for thinking you have to say it… but I love our baby, boy or girl. You can't blame me for wanting another ravishing Kane woman in my life, though, can you?"

Kendall giggled with delight, "Zach Slater, you charmer. Isn't that what Myrtle would say?"

"Mrs. Fargate has excellent taste," he answered with a smile. "Please don't worry about me… you need to concentrate on taking care of yourself until the baby comes. I promise that there's no cause for concern."

"Thank you," she answered, stifling a yawn and laying her head against his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he answered softly, laying a kiss on the top of her head.


	21. Chapter 21

"Where is my daughter Bianca? Or Zach, at least," Erica complained loudly. "One of them should have come out and let us know what's happening. They've been in there for hours!"

"Babies take hours, darlin'," Myrtle said to Erica as she sat watching her pace the waiting room. "And Zach and Bianca are right where they need to be…"

"I know that Kendall wants them with her… but why didn't she want me?" Erica said plaintively. "I would like to be there when her baby is born."

"Erica… you need to calm down," Jackson answered her. "Babies have a way of coming into the world on their own schedule. All we can do is wait here. Kendall wanted Bianca to be with her… And Zach belongs right next to his wife. Tell you what… I'll go to the desk and see if they can get someone to check on things… okay?"

"Oh… alright… Maybe I'll call Greenlee and check on Miranda, or better yet, I'll ask her to bring her here. I know Bianca will want Miranda to meet her new cousin," Erica answered.

"You do that… and hopefully we'll hear something by the time you finish your call," Jack said.

Before either of them could leave the waiting room, double doors opened and Bianca walked in wearing a hospital gown over her clothing. She was beaming with a huge smile, and her eyes were alight with happiness, "It's a boy!"

Erica and Jackson rushed over to Bianca, followed closely by other family and friends who had been anxiously waiting for news. "What? A boy? They had a little boy?" Erica inquired frantically. "I thought they were having a girl!"

"Zach never agreed to find out, and they got quite a surprise!" Bianca laughed.

"How's Kendall?" Erica asked. "Is she alright? I remember the day you were born…"

"Kendall's fine, mom. She and Zach are with the baby now, getting to know him, and trying to figure out what his name will be," Bianca answered. "I've got to get back… I promised I wouldn't stay out here for long. How's Miranda?"

"Miranda is just wonderful, sweetheart. Greenlee took her home for a nap and she'll bring her back in a little while," Erica answered her. "Give Kendall and the baby a kiss for us..."

"I will, mom. I'll be back to get you soon, they just need a little more time," Bianca answered as she left through the same doors.

* * *

Kendall lay holding their newborn son, while Zach looked on in awe and wonder. It had been difficult to watch as she labored to bring their child into the world with such pain and determination … but so very rewarding to be part of the miracle. This small scrap of humanity was part of him and part of Kendall—and he hoped it was the best parts of both of them. He had once feared having a son, fearing that he might pass on his father's warped values. But he had finally realized that it had nothing to do with blood or DNA—it was about real love, the kind of love he had found with Kendall. Together they would be amazing parents, because they knew so much about pain. At that moment, he felt invincible… a condition that he was sure his son would quickly disabuse him of, but a wonderful feeling nevertheless.

Kendall looked from husband to son, so completely in love with them and with life. She had never experienced such joy and contentment in her life… and never expected to. Giving birth had been so hard, but Zach had been there by her side encouraging her. And Bianca had been there too. They hadn't been able to share the miracle of Miranda's birth, but they had shared it with her son… the son that she loved so very much. She had given Zach a son that he could love, that he could teach to be a caring and honorable man. She looked from her son to her husband and whispered softly, "I love you both, so very much."

Zach leaned down and kissed his son's tiny head and then kissed Kendall, "I love you, too. We've got a problem, though."

"What kind of problem?" she asked softly, concern showing in her eyes.

"We forgot something important," he answered seriously.

"We did?" she asked. "Maybe my mother can run to the house…"

"No… it's not there either…" he answered with a smile. "We forgot to get a name for this little guy… we need to work on that…"

"Well… we could still use Keagan…" she offered.

"Yeah… that would work, and it's got that 'K' for Kendall," he answered still smiling.

"And we need something for you… now that we're not using Shakespeare, I'd like his name to have something from you as well," she smiled softly.

"No!" he answered more sharply than he intended. "I have nothing to give him in the way of a name… I will not burden him with Alexander and Zachary is not my name to give. Anyway, I have an abhorrence of juniors."

Kendall laughed, "One Zach in the family is plenty… I didn't mean that I wanted to name him after you… I was looking for just a letter… 'K' for Kendall and 'Z' for Zach. Find him a name that begins with 'Z'."

Zach looked at her in amusement, "What a funny request. All the names in the universe and you want to limit our boy to the letter 'Z'?" She answered with a nod of her head, before he continued, "Your wish is my command… the letter 'Z' it shall be. I'll try to find a computer while you're napping."

"I don't think you'll need to do that," whispered Erica as she entered the room. "They said we could come in…"

Zach rose and embraced his mother-in-law before quickly stepping aside and allowing her to greet Kendall and meet their son. Jackson walked in and handed Zach a stack of books. He looked at the older man questioningly and received the reply, "Erica called and had these delivered… from somewhere. This way you can look for a name without having to leave."

Zach looked down and found four different books about baby names, with meanings and horoscopes and other trivial information. "Thanks," he said and sat in a chair by the window to start finding a name for his son. He listened as Erica and Jackson exclaimed over Kendall and the baby, a feeling of belonging washing over him. For the first time in his life he was a part of a family… at times an extremely dysfunctional family… but a real family… something he had never expected or realized how much he wanted. And he had Kendall to thank for it… as they marched in and out of the room… Bianca, Erica, Jackson, Lily, Reggie, Myrtle, Greenlee, Ryan… Miranda… he felt like he had been given the greatest gifts of his life.

* * *

"Zach?" Kendall called, and he woke from a light doze in the chair. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" 

"I'm not leaving until our son has a name," he answered.

"But you've been poring over those books for hours… take a break," she answered. "He'll be just fine as 'Baby Boy Slater' for a few more hours."

He stood and walked over to the bed, laying a book face down to mark the page as he leaned forward to kiss her, and then pulled her into a close embrace. He inhaled the fragrance of her hair, closing his eyes and experiencing once more the sense of peace and contentment that she had brought to his life. She pulled gently away and picked up the book, examining the page he had laid open when her eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" he asked in curiosity.

She laughed and pointed to a name in the middle of the page, and he glanced at it before looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Zane… It rhymes…"

"With what?" he asked in confusion.

"Wait a minute… let me look at something," she said as he continued to favor her with a perplexed look. She thumbed through the book, looking for a specific name and found it, showing it to him and pointing it out with her finger.

He glanced down at her, understanding dawning and said with a smile, "Okay… I get it now… and I think it's a wonderful idea… and this means we don't have to have a name that begins with 'Z'."

"Uh-uh… you don't get off that easy," she said with a giggle. "We still need that one, too."

Zach groaned, "It's really not important to me… we've agreed on the perfect name… let's just leave it at that."

"It's important to _me, _and one of these days it will matter to him. We have to find something else… didn't I see…" she said thoughtfully, turning to the back of the book. Once again she pointed out a name to which Zach immediately shook his head.

"No… no… absolutely not…" he said emphatically.

"But Zach… it's okay…" Kendall said pleadingly. "It's not like anyone ever used it… and it would mean so much to me…"

"I don't think so, Kendall," Zach said quietly. "It's a bad idea."

"I want our son's name to be part of both of us… this is the part your father didn't use… so it's not tainted by him… but it is a part of you. We could make it his middle name… Would you agree to that?" she asked with a look of entreaty.

He couldn't resist her when she looked so beautiful, and she had worked so hard to bear his son. He would let her have her way… and maybe it could be a way to continue the healing they had started together. Slowly he nodded his head, "I give up… if that's what you really want… I'm fine with it."

She laughed in delight as the baby stirred in his bassinette, making tiny gurgling sounds as if he was preparing to cry at any moment, "Will you do the honors? I want to tell our son his new name."

Zach smiled and lifted their son, whispering softly to the babe as he placed him gently in her arms and seated himself on the bed beside them. Kendall looked lovingly at her husband before they both gazed on their son as she said, "We've finally picked your name, little one. I hope you like it—Kane Zander Slater."

Zach stroked his son's head while Kendall leaned against him and Bianca stood in the doorway holding Miranda, both of them smiling. Zach held out an arm and Bianca joined them so that Zach could hold the family he loved so much in his arms.

**The End**

_

* * *

_ _Edited to remove song lyrics._

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, your support and encouragement have been wonderful. I'd like to say a special "thank you" to KB & CS -- without you this story would never have happened... you gave me the confidence to do this and opened my eyes to the possibilities. Thank you for your friendship, your honesty and your belief. 


End file.
